Lo que no conocemos de cada uno naruhina
by Hinata-chan36
Summary: Hinata y Naruto se conocen en el colegio, su amistad es un poco complicada, ¿pero qué es real y qué no? entren y descubranlo!
1. En Japón

Hola!! Soy nueva en esta página. Llevo escribiendo este fanfic naruhina hace ya ratico y en otros foros ha tenido bastante acogida, espero que acá no sea la excepción ^^. Espero les guste y me brinden sus comentarios, acepto de todo tipo y de una vez digo que si se parece algún otro que hayan leído, es una idea falsa porque a medida que pasan los caps se darán cuenta de que es una historia original y sólo hecha por mí. Bueno Sayonara y espero muchos comentarios para ver si lo sigo publicando.

_**1. Llegando a Japón.**_

Los cinco hombres estaban reunidos en la misma sala de siempre. La luz estaba apaciguada pues sólo los iluminaba una vela que expelaba un olor a azufre. Las cinco sombras hablaban con voz muy baja y pausible, pues ni las paredes los alcanzaba a escuchar.

S: Estoy seguro que él debe tener un punto débil, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para averiguarlo y lograr controlarlo del todo.

M: Hemos esperado muchos años para este momento, ya casi los tenemos todos sólo nos falta uno, pero quien se iba a imaginar que no estaba en nuestros tiempos, eso retrasó mucho los planes.

D: si, pero conseguimos la manera para llegar allá, es mejor que no perdamos más tiempo pues las cosas deben ser muy diferentes allá y vamos a durar un poco para encontrarlo.

P: ….La verdadera paz depende de nosotros, es necesario sacrificar muchas cosas para lograr el bien de la humanidad, y de eso me encargaré yo.

M: (…)

K: Bueno ya es hora (sale un hoyo inmenso en forma de tornado y todos son absorbidos). Oh no, me voy a despeinar, que complicado

El avión por fin había aterrizado, 18 horas de vuelo cansaban a cualquiera y aunque esta hermosa y joven adolescente le gustaba mucho viajar, si que le había dado duro el cambio de Horario, y es que no era para menos, Hinata Hyuga, una chica esbelta, no tan alta, con un cabello largo hasta la cintura totalmente negro pero que con los rayos del sol se iluminaban azulosos, su piel era como una porcelana y tenía unos hermosos ojos color perla que no eran muy usuales. Ella desde que tenía ocho años se había ido para América porque su papá estaba expandiendo la empresa Familiar y luego de otros largos 8 años decidieron instalarse nuevamente en su verdadero hogar, Japón. Hinata recordaba su país con mucha nostalgia pero le costaba trabajo aceptar que tenía que adaptarse a un nuevo colegio, amigos y además, tenía la presión de trabajar cada vez que podía con su padre para aprender sobre los negocios, pues era ella quien iba a estar a cargo de toda la empresa en un futuro próximo.

Hiashi: Hinata que esperas ya es hora de que despiertes hace rato anunciaron la llegada del avión.

Hinata: (apenas despertando),aaaaaa que sueño padre, este cambio de Horario me dejó fatigada, y mira que no soy la única, Hanabi está peor que yo (mirándola de reojo y sonriendo). HANABIIIII DESPIERTA QUE TE VOLVISTE A ORINAR EN LA CAMA!!!! -Gritó hinata.

Hannabi: (alterada). Nani??? No puede ser!!! Mmm (viendo a todos lados y dándose cuenta de que estaba en el avión), Hinata! Eres una fastidiosa ¿por qué me gristaste de esa manera? Casi me da un paro cardiaco (gruñendo).

Hiashi y Hinata: jajajajajajaja

Hiashi: Vamos hijas, hay mucho por hacer y yo debo ponerme al dia con los negocios, hoy tengo una reunión con todos los administradores de nuestras sucursales.

Hinata y su familia llegaron a su antigua mansión y aunque no habían vivido en ella x ocho años, Hiashi tenia unos sirvientes que la mantenían como un verdadero palacio, Hinata recordaba esos pasillos de cuando era pequeña y llegó a su habitación dispuesta a descansar, Hanabi x su parte escuchaba música y recorría el lugar detallando cada cosa pues era muy pequeña cuando se fueron a América y no recordaba muy bien como era su casa.

En otra Parte de la ciudad, estaba un joven jugando videojuegos con todos sus amigos del alma, vivía en una de las mansiones más hermosas del país pues su Familia era la dueña de la empresa más grande de autos, Uzumakis company. Era un muchacho engreído, hiperactivo, y muy buen deportista, tenía unos cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules tan profundos que muchas de sus fans se perdían en ellos. Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

Kiba: oye naruto, ya deja ese tonto juego para después, nosotros queremos jugar billar. (Kiba es un muchacho muy simpático de cabello negro un poco despeinado, ojos cafés y siempre llevaba a su perro adiestrado para todas partes. Sus padres eran los dueños de las academias de adiestramientos de mascotas más grande de tokio)

Shikamaru: que problemático, sacar a naruto de ese trance nos va a costar mucho tiempo. (shikamaru era el más perezoso de todos, pero su alto coeficiente intelectual arrebozaba cualquier duda de su capacidad , tenia el cabello cogido, era alto y muy simpático. Sus padres eran senadores y eran muy populares en la política)

Sasuke: oye baka!! (apagándole el televisor) que queremos ir a jugar billar!!!! Teníamos una apuesta pendiente!!! (sasuke era el más frio de todos, tiene el cabello liso negro, una mirada penetrante con ojos negros, alto, cuerpo atlético y era muy pupular entre las chicas. Sus padres habían muerto pero había heredado junto con su hermano Una de las franquicias más grandes de venta de armamentos en todo el mundo)

Naruto: Teme cual es tu problema? Estaba en la mejor parte y ahora me va a tocar volver a empezar. En fin, uds son unas niñitas para que quieren jugar en algo que ya se sabe el resultado, ganaré yo.

Eso veremos. Refutó Neji. (Neji era un joven radiante, tenia una mirada dulce, con unos ojos perlas poco usuales, tenía el cabello negro largo, era alto. Sus padres habían muerto desde pequeño pero era el sobrino del dueño de la empresa Hyuga, asi que tenía todas las comodidades que podía soñar.)

La partida de billar comenzó, cuando de repente el celular de Neji suena.

Neji: si aló. (De repente comienza a sonreir), No lo puedo creer porque no me avisaste? Ya voy apara alla. Lo siento chicos debo irme a mi casa, les pago después la apuesta, adiós.

Naruto: oye, ¿pero que pasó? (Neji ya se había ido) nunca había visto a Neji asi de efusivo, ¿será alguna chica?

Kiba: si es muy raro en él, mañana en el colegio nos contará, ah y oye naruto, ¿alfin ya te terminaste de vengar del idiota de seigetsu? Mira que ultimanente te has pasado con tu autoridad en la escuela.

Naruto: ja! Eso jamás, ese imbécil tiene que pagar por su insolencia. Si no hago algo mi régimen en el colegio se vería perjudicado, además a los únicos que les dejo que me traten con confianza es a uds y eso xq me gusta hacer caridad con algunos.

Kiba y Shikamaru: (un poco molestos) tu no tienes remedio, que orgulloso eres.

En la Mansión Hyga llega Neji, entra corriendo y se choca con una pequeña muy singular.

Ha-ha-hanabi!! Como has crecido, te extrañé mucho. –grita Neji abrazandola

Hanabi: Neji-san? (guau si que está bueno) que alegría verte primito. (dándole un besito en la mejilla un poco sonrosada.)

De repente aparece una figura esbelta al frente de estos dos agitada y vestida con una pijama corta de tiritas y de ositos dejándole ver sus pechos bastante formados y sus piernas muy contorneadas y hermosas.

Hinata: ¿pero que pasó? Esos gritos me despertaron bruscamente (de repente levanta su mirada encontrándose con los ojos de neji) mmmm. Lo mira delicadamente y luego grita. Pirmo!!! No lo puedo creer, eres tú, que simpático te has puesto! (se abalanza encima de él colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello)

Neji: (atónito por lo que acaba de ver no podía creer que esa hermosa joven fuera su adora prima y que para demás cambiara tanto, pues no era tan tímida como antes)(sonrojado), Hi-hinata, me alegra verte, no puedo creer que estés acá. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le pronunció en la cara pero una mirada un poco triste se dejo ver porque sentía que su corazón ya no iba a estar solo, ya iba a compartir otra vez con su familia.

Hiashi: hola neji, mi querido sobrino, me alegra encontrarte tan bien

Neji al percatarse de que su tio los estaba observando y de que sus primas no lo dejaban de abrazar se alejó un poco de ellas un poco sonrojado, a lo que hinata y hanabi solo sonreían. Gracias tio, dsiculpe todo el alboroto. Pronunció neji.

Hiashi: jajajaj, no te preocupes, estas niñas son unas joyas, bueno neji necesito que lleves a Hinata y a hanabi a tu colegio para que hable con la directora y organicen el papeleo para su admisión, comprales los uniformes y los útiles que necesiten, te lo encargo. Además necesito que cuides de ellas porque yo estoy muy ocupado,

Neji: hai, (Hiashi se retira)(y mirando hacia sus primas) bueno lindas debemos hacer todo el papeleo hoy, vístanse que yo las llevo.

Las dos muchachas se fueron a cambiar y Neji estaba preocupado porque sabía que la presencia de Hinata iba a revolcar a más de un pretendiente y además, él sabía en el régimen que naruto tenía a todos los estudiantes y no sabía como Hinata se iba a adaptar a esa gran opresión, pues ella era muy orgullosa y siempre estaba defendiendo a los demás.


	2. Llegando al Colegio

2. Llegando al colegio

Hinata y Hanabi miraban atentamente todos los pasillos del Colegio. Bienvenidos al Colegio Superior Konoha – tokyio. En eso la directora Tsunade las recibe y les comenta todo lo que tiene que ver con sus nuevos estudios.

Tsunade: Hinata tu padre me ha dicho que eres buena en artes marciales, ¿no es asi? Y además que te gustan todos los deportes y eras destacada académicamente, tus notas son son excelentes.

Hianata: (un poco apenada) ettooo si señora directora, la verdad mi padre es muy exigente y tanto hanabi como yo hemos tenido que estudiar bastante, además desde pequeña me interesé en aprender artes marciales, aunque no lo parezca y pues siempre he tratado de ocultarlo porque no me gusta golpear a la gente en serio.

Tsunade: jajajajaja, bueno pues acá hay muchos chicos revoltosos y pues tienes que saber sobrellevarlos. Bueno Hinata por tu edad te tocaría estar en noveno grado (hinata apenas va a cumplir 16 años) pero en vista de que tienes muy buenas calificaciones te voy a dejar hacer un examen de ubicación para ver si puedo colocarte en un grado más alto ¿te parece?

Hinata: hai, estoy de acuerdo.

En esos momentos hinata y Hanabi estaban haciendo el test de ubicación mientras Neji les compraba todos los utiles escolares, los uniformes porque sabia que talla eran sus primas, él se sentía muy incomodo porque jamás había comprado ropa para mujeres. Terminado todo el papeleo los primos se fueron a la casa a dormir y esperar que al otro día fueran bien recibidas en el colegio.

Mientras en el templo de los cerezos, estaban platicando dos hermosas jóvenes. Una era alta, de ojos verdes y cabellos rosa y la otra era rubia, ojos azules y con una mirada pícara que conquistaba a cualquiera.

Ino: oye sakura yo creo que ya es muy tarde deberíamos ir a dormir, espero que duermas conmigo por que vivir en este templo es muy terrorífico, hay silencio por todas partes, solo me quedo porque mis papás llegan hasta mañana de viaje. (Ino es la rubia, sus papás eran los exportadores de flores más reconocidos a nivel mundial)

Sakura: jajajaj Ino si que eres miedosa, en este templo he vivido toda la vida y la verdad es que nada extraño ha sucedido, es más, acá vienen todos los enamorados ha declarasen, haaa que romántico ¿cuándo será el dia en que sasuke me vea algo más que su amiga?

Ino: ay sakura tú y tú sasuke, no entiendo porqué estas con naruto sintiendo esas cosas por su amigo.

Sakura: Naruto siempre ha estado enamorado de mí y puesss la verdad no estoy muy segura que siento por él, a veces me parece que lo quiero pero no sé la personalidad de él a veces me choca.

Ino: pues deberías terminarlo, eso no está nada bien, la verdad a mi no me cae bien, es un pretensioso y egoísta, además siempre quiere pasar por encima de los demás. Pero igual es un chico y no se merece que lo tengas sin quererlo

Sakura: pues no sé, voy a pensar bien las cosas. (llegando a la alcobe de la pelirosa) Bueno ahora a dormir, hasta mañana Ino.

Ino ya estaba dormida y sakura se disponía a dormir cuando sonó el celular.

Ten-ten: hola sakura mañana nos quedamos de encontrar todas en la entrada del colegio para ir juntas a pedirle plazo al profesor kakashi de entregarle el trabajo de química después, ninguna alcanzó hacerlo.

Sakura: ok, tenten, muy buena idea, asi Kakashi sensei no se negará. Bueno hasta mañana tenten.

En la mañana siguiente, hanabi y Neji ya estaban listos para ir al colegio, mientras que hinata seguía durmiendo plácidamente sin escuchar las llamadas de su hermana y primo. Neji al ver que Hinata no se levantaba le dejo una nota en la mesa y se fue con Hanabi a la escuela. Luego de media hora, hinata porfin se levantó y se dio cuenta que iba tarde al colegio, se bañó y tiraba maldiciones porque no comprendía como su primo y hermana se habían largado sin ella. Encontró una nota en la mesa que decía:

"prima eres una dormilona, te llame más de media hora y no te pudimos esperar, espero que nos veamos allá y pues me digas al fin en que curso te tocó para estar pendiente de ti, menos mal yo soy mayor que tú por que mi salón es un desastre jajajaja, bueno me despido con un abrazo, tu primo Neji."

Hinata: bueno será irme sola, este cambio de horario me tiene el sueño alborotado.

Hinata vestía su uniforme: era una minifalda azul de pliegues por los lados y con unas pequeñas líneas rosadas, la camisa era blanca y tenía el escudo del colegio. Hinata cogió el carro que estaba en el garaje y se lo llevó pues no tenía tiempo de esperar al chofer. Cuando llegó al colegio todos los estudiantes ya estaban en los salones y la directora se acercó a hinata.

Tsunade: señorita Hinata ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? la entrada es alas 7 no a las 8:30.

Hinata (nerviosa): lo-lo lo siento señora directora. (bajando la cabeza) es que el cambio de horario me afectó.

Tsunade: bueno ya no importa, Hinata estoy sorprendida por tus resultados, tanto Hanabi como tú tienen la capacidad de estudiar en grados más avanzados, por eso he decidió de que hanabi, en vez de estar en quinto va a entrar a séptimo y tú en vez de estar en noveno estará en último año, once.

Hinata (impresionada): ¿en serio? Que felicidad pero mis compañeros deben ser muy grandes.

Tsunade: no te preocupes, estudiarás en el mismo de salón de Neji, él te cuidará, además también está un chico de tu misma edad pues era muy bueno y tocó subirlo a último nivel, su nombre es Gara y se que te llevarás bien con él. Bueno en marcha para presentarte a tu salón.

Hinata (pensando) Neji se llevará una gran sorpresa, ya verá lo que le voy a hacer por dejarme sola en la casa jajajajaja.

En otro lugar de la ciudad un hoyo negro desaparece y cinco personas se encuentran conversando.

K: que cosa, sabía que me iba a despeinar, y bueno ¿y a hora que hacemos?

M: es hora de comenzar con nuestra búsqueda, necesitamos encontrarlo lo más rápido posible.

D: pero primero compremos ropa porque estamos llamando mucho la atención.

Todas las personas se encontraban desconcertadas al ver esas personas vestidas con gabardinas negras y nubes rojas pues no estaban en hallowen ni mucho menos.

P(con una gota en la cabeza): bueno si es mejor, cada uno haga lo que se le plazca nos vemos en la noche en la cueva que queda en el oeste de aquí, yo mientras averiguaré algunas cosas.

Todos: hai,

y desaparecen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las personas no entendían que habían pasado y siguieron su camino como si nada.

Mientras en el salón de kakashi se encontraban todos los alumnos haciendo un taller de química y pues los chicos estaban ya cansados en especial un chico rubio que decía:

Naruto: Un dia de estos voy hacer que se prohiban estos estúpidos talleres en el colegio, me aburren, deberíamos hacer algo más productivo,(bostezando).

Neji: No te quejes naruto, debería estudiar más sabiendo que vas a tener que dirigir la empresa de tus padres.

Naruto: Pero si yo ya se lo que debo saber, ah y a todas estas Neji, ya que me acordé ¿ayer a donde fuiste que dejaste el juego de billar a medias? Tu no eres de eso, ¿hay algo que no nos hallas contado?

Shikamaru: que problemático Neji no me digas que ya tienes novia.

Neji (sonrojado) pero como crees, no es eso, es solo que…

Suena la puerta y aparece la directora Tsunade.

Tsunade: bueno muchachos disculpen la interrupción, pero en el día de hoy les tengo una buena noticia, hoy se incorpora con uds una alumna nueva, deben tratarla con mucha delicadeza porque ella es más joven que uds y pues es una chica muy inteligente.

Naruto (diciendo en voz baja) que fastidio llega otra patética alumna más, como si no fuera poco tener que tolerar todas estas babosas.

Sasuke: y lo más seguro es que se una a las patéticas fans mias o a las de naruto.

Kiba: ya la quiero ver, será fea?

Sakura: que bien, ojala se una a nuestro club de estudio que nos hace falta una verdad Ino?

Ino: pues toca esperar que tan inteligente es.

Tsunade: Bueno Hinata deja la pena y presentate a tus compañeros.

Neji: ¿Hinata? No puede ser!!!, lo dice gritando.

Todos: ¿que pasó?

En esos momentos aparece Hinata, todos quedaron perplejos, era una chica realmente hermosa, además era un poco más bajita que todas las mujeres del salón pero sus atributos eran muchos mayores que los de ellas.

Hinata: Bu-buenos días, compañeros,, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, voy a cumplir 16 años y espero nos llevemos muy bien.

Kakashi. Bueno Hinata me alegra que estes acá, por favor toma asiento entre gara y Naruto. Gara levanta la mano para que ella lo ubique mientras naruto, que se indignaba porque alguien extraño se iba a sentar al lado de él ya iba a gritar, cuando:

Hinata: HOLA NEJI!!!! (mientras se le tiraba encima abrazandolo) DESPUÉS DE ESA NOCHE TAN MARAVILLOSA ¿POR QUE NO ME DESPERATASTEEE?

Todos: QUEEEEEEEE!!!!! (Y tenten no podía con la rabia)

Neji (casi a punto de colapsar de la pena) que- que- que esta diciendo?

Hinata: jajajajaja, era una broma primito lindo, era para vengarme de que me dejaras tirada.

Todos menos naruto: jajajajajaj

Naruto: (pensando) como se atrevió a no determinarme.

Tsunade: bueno muchachos los dejo, vieron que se cayeron bien.

Neji: Hinata como se te ocurre hacerme eso??

Hinata sonreía y se acomodaba en su puesto cuando se encontró con la cara molesta de naruto, ella solo le alzo la ceja con indiferencia a lo cual naruto se irritó más.

Gara: bienvenida, yo también soy de los más jóvenes me alegra que estes al lado mio.

Hinata: muchas gracias.

En ese momento sonó la campana para el descanso y en la cafetería naruto con sus amigos platicaban.

Kiba: oye Neji te la tenias bien guardada y esa hermosura de donde la conoces?

Shikamaru: si serás estúpido no ves los parecidos que son, tienen los mismos ojos, aunque claro a ella se le ven más bonitos.

Todos: queeee!!!!

Shikamaru solo se rió. Neji: oye respeta, ella es mi prima, asi que ni se les ocurra acercársele.

Sasuke: jajaja no te pongas de sobreprotector que pareces su marido. Además si ella se fija en nosotros, no tendremos la culpa.

Neji: jajajaja, se nota que no la conoces, Hinata jamás se va a fijar en ninguno de uds, ella es diferente.

Naruto: si, es más molesta que cualquier chica de las que hay por acá, no se como la soportas neji, de una vez te digo que no me cae bien, es una presumida y se cree con mpas derecho que yo, siendo el que tien más plata aca.

Neji: oye naruto, no te pases con mi prima, puede ser que sea más joven que nosotros, que se vea muy delicada, pero ella tiene una personalidad fuerte cuando se lo propone, además en eso te equivocas, por que ella es la heredera directa de los Hyuga y tiene más plata que tú

Todos: queeeee!!!!

Naruto: ja, eso lo veremos.


	3. Primeras Impresiones

Muchas gracias a mis cuatro lectores que llevo por el momento de verdad que me pone feliz saber que tienen confianza en que sea un buen fanfic y créanme que no los voy a decepcionar. Espero que con el tiempo más personas lo quieran leer no pierdo mis esperanzas ^^. Cada vez los capítulos va a ser más largos, disculpen si hay alguna falta de orotografía, se me debió pasar jejejeje, bueno sin más me despido y espero muchos comentarios. Abrazos.

3. Las primeras impresiones

En el patio más grande del colegio se encontraba Sakura, Ino y Tenten discutiendo sobre lo que pasó en la mañana temprano:

FLASH BACK

En la entrada del colegio.

Sakura: disculpa tenten x demorarnos un poco, Ino y yo nos demoramos desayunando, bueno ahora si a hablar con kakashi- sensei-

Ino y Tenten: hai.

Kakashi sensei siempre llegaba temprano al colegio pero se distraía leyendo libros que sólo él entendía pues nunca mostraba el título de ellos. Estaba sentado en su escritorio cuando llegan tres de sus alumnas.

Ino: Kakashi sensei buenos días, venimos hasta aquí porque queríamos pedirle el favor de que nos aplace la entrega de los ejercicios de quimica

Sakura: si sensei hemos tenido muchas cosas que hacer con eso del campeonato de tenis, de voleybol y el concurso de matemáticas, casi no nos queda tiempo de estudiar, entiéndanos.

Tenten: sensei permitanos más tiempo por favor.

Kakashi: bueno jóvenes les dará más tiempo pero entonces ya no serán 30 ejercicios sino 60!!! Y comenzaran a realizarlos desde hoy en la clase TODOS!!! Si no aceptan todos sacaran cero.

Ino, Sakura y Tenten (con la cabeza gacha y una nube negra encima): bueno sensei no hay de otra.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sakura: ese Kakashi sensei si que no nos perdona ni una, nos tiene con mucho trabajo, piensa que no tenemos nada más que hacer, necesitamos una compañera de estudio para podernos repartir los deberes del colegio y no nos quede tan pesado.

Ino: pues tocará preguntarle a la nueva, todos los senseis dicen que es muy inteligente.

Tenten: yo no estoy muy segura de eso, ni siquiera la conocemos.

Ino (con una mirada pícara): ahhhh pero si lo que estas es celosa, ni creas que no me di cuenta de tu cara cuando Hinata abrazó a Neji, se te hirvió la sangre.

Tenten (nerviosa): e-eso no es cierto!!!! A mi no me gusta Neji y además ella lo hizo por molestarlo!!

Sakura: pero la verdad es que ella es muy bonita, todos los chicos se emocionaron al verla, yo creo que hasta sasuke. Además ella trata a Neji con mucha familiaridad

En ese momento se acerca Gara con Hinata pues éste se había ofrecido mostrarle todo el colegio y de paso presentarle algunos compañeros.

Gara: hola chicas, disculpen que las interrumpa pero les quería presentar a Hinata, espero se lleven bien, bueno me debo ir tengo que recoger unas cosas en la biblioteca. (Gara es un estudiante de intercambio, era muy inteligente, era pelirojo y tenia unos ojos verdes profundamente hermosos con una delineación negra que les daba un toque nostálgico, sin embargo era de poca habla, aunque muy gentil)

Hinata: holas chicas espero no incomodarlas (haciendo su típico movimiento de dedos)

Sakura: para nada, es más nos alegra conocerte y espero seamos grandes amigas.

Ino: si Hinata y además es impresionante que seas la novia de Neji, eso es genial (lo dice directamente y con una mirada cuestionadora)

Hinata: QUEE!!!! MI NOVIO!!! Jajajaj eso nunca, jajajajaja

Tenten: y porque te burlas? acaso no tratas a Neji con mucha confianza?? Dice tenten un poco molesta.

Hinata: ah ya veo, asi que te gusta mi primo.

Todas: tu primo???

Hinata: (rie) si él es mi primo y lo trato con mucha confianza porque lo quiero como mi hermano mayor, asi que no te preocupes Tenten espero ser tu amiga, yo nunca me meteria con Neji.

Tenten: (apenadísima y roja como un tomate): no- no es lo que piensas, yo tan solo quería saber..

Todas se rien a más no poder.

En ese momento Naruto y los chicos se encuentran fastidiando a Seigetsu (era un joven de cabello gris con los ojos rojisos y un poco delgado)

Naruto: Acaso no entendiste? Por que no te vas del colegio? Eres un fastidio, parece que tocará darte otra paliza para que entiendas.

Neji: Naruto ya dejalo fue solo un accidente.

Naruto: pero si el siempre todo lo hace por accidente, ya no lo soporto, es un insolente como se atreve a darme sal en vez de azúcar para mi café?

En ese momento naruto empuja a seigetsu y éste cae cerca a donde estaban sakura y las demás, todo los estudiantes sabían lo que pasaría y ninguno se atrevía a refutarle nada al Chico más rico del colegio. En cambio Hinata que no sabía que pasaba y veía con dolor como Seigetsu era maltratado de la manera más cruel por ese grotesco rubio se disponía a defenderlo, Sakura trató de sujetarla pero fue imposible.

Hinata (acercándose a Seigetsu y mirando a Naruto con odio): oye pero que te crees? No crees que ya fue suficiente humillación para este pobre chico? (seigetsu estaba sangrando y le decía con voz baja a Hinata que no interfiriera).

Naruto: y a ti que te importa? No seas igualada y no te metas en donde no te han llamado!! No creas que por que eres nueva entonces te tendré consideración.

Hinata siempre ha sido timida pero cuando ve una injusticia su falta de palabras desaparecen y se llena de mucho valor.

Hinata: consideración de que? Acaso eres tan poco hombre que te vas atreverme a pegarme? Ja! Si que eres patético. Naruto le hervía la sangre nunca antes alguien le llevaba la contraria de esa manera, solo sus padres pero esto era diferente no podía permitir que una pequeña chica le tumbara su autoridad entonces decidió decirle.

Naruto: no seas patética tú, si tan solo eres una chiquilla, podras ser muy inteligente pero tan solo eres una niña mimada que cree que por que ella lo dice puede cambiar el mundo, las reglas en este colegio las impongo yo, y no soporta la gente inservible como ese tarado y las consentidas como tú, mejor vete a jugar con las muñecas.

En ese momento La oji perla se acerco a naruto de forma extremadamente rápida que nadie se dio por enterado y le plantó una cachetada que dejó a naruto sin palabras, él todavía no lo podía entender, y ella tan solo le dirijió una mirada de odio y se llevo a rastras a seigetsu a la enfermería. Todos los estudiantes callaron, prefirieron no hacer ningún comentario y siguieron con sus cosas. Sakura se dirige a Naruto y le dice: oye naruto que te ha pasado? Te has dejado llevar muy fácil por tu ira, no debiste tratarla asi.

Naruto: sakura ahorita quiero estar solo. Y éste se aleja hasta que nadie lo ve.

Shikamaru: que problemática escena, ahora naruto que hará en contra de esa chica, la verdad no me lo quiero imaginar.

Neji: Naruto no va a hacer nada porque yo hablaré con él, pero también Hinata no sabía como era Naruto y yo no le advertí, esto no me gusta para nada porque Hinata a veces también es muy resentida.

Sasuke: ese baka si que perdió su caballerosidad hace rato, no se cómo lo soportas sakura.

Sakura: (rojisima) yo-yo, él nunca se porta conmigo así pero voy a hablar con él, a mi me parece Hinata una chica muy dulce y la verdad no se merecía tantos comentarios feos.

Ino y Tenten asintieron y se dirigieron a la enfermería para buscar a Hinata, ella ya había dejado a Seigetsu y se disponía para salir nuevamente al patio con una mirada un poco triste. En eso llegaron las chicas.

Ino: como estas? Siento mucho lo ocurrido es que Naruto….

Hinata: asi se llama ese idiota baka??? Definitivamente lo detesto, es el hombre más ordinario que he conocido, además (ya se iba a regar )

Tenten: hinata el es el novio de sakura. Hinata quedó sorprendida no se esperaba que ese tarado fuera el novio de una chica tan linda como la pelirosa.

Sakura: (con una gota en la cabeza)si hinata lo siento mucho, yo voy a hablar con él, ya verás que…

Hinata: no te preocupes yo ya sabré como desquitarme de ese idiota, sakura de verdad no entiendo que le viste a ese… en fin, espero que no te maltrate a ti también porque ahí si no lo soportaría.

Sakura. Es-esto no Hinata el no me trata mal, debe ser que está estresado con tanta tarea en el colegio discúlpalo él solo, como decirlo, lo que pasa es que naruto no acepta a las personas tan fácilmente, es un poco orgulloso sabes?

Hinata: no te preocupes sakura, ya no quiero hablar de eso y discúlpame por haberlo golpeado, mejor vámonos a clase que ya timbraron.

Todas: hai.

En el salón de clases todos ya se estaban acomodando, Hinata vio a Naruto sentado al lado de ella y decidió no determinarlo, se sentó normalmente colocando atención en la clase. Por otro lado, Kiba, shikamaru y sasuke no dejaban de lanzarle papelitos a naruto que decián:

"si que eres tarado, fuiste humillado por una chica menor que tú jajaja"

"y lo peor es que te tocó aceptar que se sentara tu lado"

"Nos vemos a la salida hoy es viernes y queremos salir a hacer algo, puede ser ver una película. Si quieres lleva a sakura y aus amigas."

Naruto solo hacia mala cara y miraba de reojo a su enemiga proclamada pensaba que era muy bajita y que se veía muy delicada pero no se lo perdonaría, no esa humillación, sabía que era prima de Neji pero debía buscar la forma de vengarse sin dejar de ser amigo de él, algo pensaría más tarde.

Ya en la salida naruto invitó a sakura y a sus amigas a ver una película en su casa, se encontró con la noticia de que Hinata ya era amiga de su novia a lo cual reacciono de manera negativa.

Naruto: no, definitivamente esa mujer no entra a mi casa

Sakura: vamos naruto no seas infantil, ella es muy tierna y se que no te dirá nada, además…

Neji: no se preocupe naruto, yo llevaré a Hinata a la casa igual ella no va a querer ir y pues ella debe descansar, bueno me voy.

Tenete: (apenada) entonces no vas a ver la peli con nosotros?

Neji: no tenten disculpa pero debo pasar más tiempo con mis primas, además debo hablar unas cosas con Hinata, nos vemos luego.

Ninguno comprendía la actitud de Neji ¿Qué debía hablar con hinata? Todos se dispusieron a ir a la casa de Naruto.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche las 5 siluetas se encontraron en el lugar acordado, cada uno tenia una ropa diferente, ya parecían personas normales, en eso se dispusieron hacer un sello en el piso.

P: bueno con esto por fin podremos ubicar la esencia perdida, con sus sueños lo encontraremos.

M: muy bien todos en sus posiciones.

Cada uno se hizo en un rincón diferente y moviendo sus manos de forma exactamente igual creaban una imagen el piso que brotaba unos polvos azules, los polvos se extendían por toda la ciudad pero ninguna persona podía verlos, estos polvos eran aspirados por la nariz de cada habitante de la villa sin ni siquiera saberlo.

D: bueno ya esta todo listo, ahora a esperar la señal.


	4. El beso

Hola!! Les doy gracias a todos por sus comentarios y quisiera decirles a aquellos que me dicen que este fanfic está en otros foros que pues no le veo nada de malo ponerlo acá también pues he encontrado los mismos fanfics en todas partes y pues la idea es que mucha gente disfruten leyéndolo y otra cosa es que si lo han leído en otros foros ¿Por qué no han comentado allá? Pues lo digo porque me gustaría que si leen mis fics pues por lo menos me dejen una opinión, para saber si estoy haciendo bien las cosas. De nuevo les agradezco y espero disfruten del cap. Acuérdense que todo tiene razón de ser en la historia jejejej. Besos.

4. El beso.

En la casa de naruto se encontraban todos a excepción de Neji y Hinata, estaban buscando qué película ver y las chicas a punta de golpes y patadas obligaron a los chicos a ver una película romántica, todas estaban muy emocionadas y lloraban en algunas escenas, en las cuales los hombres sólo bostezaban o hacían comentarios sobre lo cursi que eran esos filmes, Cuando terminaron las chicas suspiraron.

Ino: ay que romántico, no se por que uds no pueden ser así (dirigiéndose a los chicos).  
Shikamaru: pero que problemático, las mujeres solo quieren tenerlo a uno amarrado como un perro y dominar todo a su alrededor, un hombre es romántico relativamente según la forma de pensar de la mujer y pues no conozco la primera que no sea una soñadora ilusa.  
Ino (con el puño más grande que su cabeza): BAKAAAAA!!! (le da un puño muy violento a shikamaru) todos los hombres son iguales, solo piensan en su libertad y no piensan en la pareja jumm. Shikamaru estaba sobándose al otro lado de la sala.  
Sakura Inner: muy buen golpe Ino, cha!!!  
Sakura: Naruto a veces pienso que deberías ser más romántico, la verdad nunca te he visto hacer ninguna cosa de las que mostraron en la película.  
Naruto: pero de que hablas? Si yo soy muy romántico sakura-chan, tu eres todo para mí, y lo sabes, además siempre te he demostrado todo lo que te quiero.  
Sakura: si pero a veces te falta ser mas detallista en tu forma de tratarme.  
Kiba: uds solo quieren que se les llene de palabras bonitas y se les gaste toda la mesada en uds.  
Sakura: cállate kiba, tú ni siquiera tienes novia, que vas saber de chicas?  
Kiba: ja! Eso va a cambiar desde ahora porque yo ya decidi que Hinata va a ser mi novia.  
Todos menos naruto: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
Naruto: (molesto) pero de que hablas kiba, esa chica es una pesada, terminarías encadenado a ella como tu perro akamaru, además es tan fea que hasta espanta las moscas.  
Kiba: tú solo dices eso porque la chica te humilló pero definitivamente es la más hermosa de todas, tiene una figura como para…  
Sasuke: bueno ya deja así Kiba, ella es solo una niña, es muy joven como para verla con esos ojos pervertidos.  
TODOS: QUEEEEE!! ERES TÚ SASUKE!!!!  
Sasuke: hmp.  
Shikamaru: vaya, vaya, parece que a kiba tiene un contrincante y es nada más que el uchiha, el chico que nunca se enamora jajajaj.  
Sasuke: (apenado): pero de que hablas? (nervioso) es solo que ella es la prima de neji y no deberíamos hablar asi de ella, igual como digo, es muy chica, ni siquiera habrá dado su primer beso.  
KIBA: EN SERIO? Entonces seré yo quien se lo de.  
Ino: que patético son todos uds. Hinata no les dará ni la hora, ella es muy inteligente y no va a perder el tiempo con bakas como uds.  
Naruto: en fin, dejemos de hablar de esa garruda y mejor vayámonos a comer, tengo hambre, vamos por ramén.  
Sakura: no cambias naruto, será otra vez ramen, pero ve cambiando ese menú.

Todos van saliendo discutiendo cosas del colegio, se dirigían en el carro de naruto al restaurante Icharaku cuando se encuentran con un semáforo en rojo y entonces paran. En ese momento Tenten mira para una heladería y se da cuenta de que Neji está ahí:  
Tenten: oigan chicos ese no es neji??  
Todos voltean a mirar detenidamente y dicen al unísono: SIIII  
Sakura: y está creo que con Hinata y una niña. Que les parece si vamos a ver a escondidas de que están hablando.  
Kiba: está mi Hina-chan? Entonces si vayamos!!!  
Naruto: a mi no me interesa que puede ocurrir con esos dos.  
Todos: VAMOS A IRRRR  
Naruto: está bien, está bien, ya me parqueo. Naruto deja el carro en la otra acera y todos se disponen a mirar por la ventana a ve que está pasando y a tratar de oír:

Hanabi: neji-nisan yo quiero un helado de chocolate, con chicle y mucha leche condensada.  
Hinata: yo quiero un Sunday especial con gelatina.  
Neji: está bien (minutos después se sientan y este mira directamente a Hinata). Oye prima se puede saber por qué agrediste asi a naruto, casi se dan cuenta de tus capacidades.  
Hinata: pe-pe-pero primo el estaba agrediendo a alguien y además se lo merecía, antes que agradezca que solo le di una bofetada porque bien pude haberle… (en ese momento neji le da un beso en la boca a Hinata, ella comienza a ponerse cada vez más roja y no entendía por que lo había hecho),

Todos afuera: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?????????  
Tenten: (apunto de llorar)por- por porque Neji hizo eso, no dizque eran primos?. Tenten sentía que un fuerte dolor en el pecho.  
Naruto: pero que le pasa a ese idiota, no entiendo.  
Kiba: y no dizque no te interesaba? Esto si me coge por sorpresa no me imagine que Neji amaba a su prima.  
Shikamaru: que problemático.  
Ino y sakura estaban con la quijada hasta por los pisos, no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Hinata: (despegandosele a Neji): pri-primo porque lo has hecho (roja como un tomate pero sentía que no se podía disgustar con él).  
Neji: (pensando dentro de sí). Pero que hice? Porque no busque otra manera? Ya reaccionando le contesta. Disculpa prima es que afuera hay alguien observándonos y no puedo permitir que escuchen nuestra conversación. (Pensando: de todas formas eso no era necesario idiota, has besado a tu prima, pero fue muy rico n.n)  
Hanabi: wuauuu eso fue genial, cuando van a tener los bebés?  
Hinata y neji: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!! DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES HANABIIII. La pequeña solo rie pícaramente  
Hinata (ya más calmada). Mmm primo si tienes razón yo también siento que alguien nos está observando {mi primo me robó mi primer beso T.T pero bueno no fue nada mal jejejeje} entonces vámonos.

Los primos salen rápidamente de la heladería y todos los chicos se tiran en los arbustos para no ser vistos, hinata toma de la mano a neji y se van caminando mientras hanabi juega con un yoyo.

Sakura: están tomados de la mano, no puede ser ¿serán que ya son novios?  
Tenten se va corriendo llorando a lo que Ino la sigue y lo mismo sakura. En cambio los chicos se quedan por que algo les olía a podrido en esa escena, algo pasaba.  
Sasuke: no les parece muy extraño que Neji se pongan en esas con su prima? El no es así.  
Naruto: (muy irritado): pero si yo los veo es muy contentos, mejor sigámoslos:  
Todos; con una cara de rareza: y no disque no te interesaba nada de hinata?  
Naruto: yo solo voy por Neji, (creo )(y con una gota en la cabeza) esa bruja quien sabe que le puede hacer.

Todos los hombres los siguen y escuchan atentamente la conversación de la pareja que aun seguía cogida de la mano.

Neji: Hinata que has pensado de la propuesta de tu padre cuando éramos más pequeños?  
Hinata: mmm ya veo, asi que esa es tu preocupación. Bueno Neji la verdad es que yo te quiero mucho y pues se que serias un excelente esposo (neji estaba nervioso) pero yo te veo es como un hermano mayor.  
(los chicos no podían creerlo al parecer esos dos estaban comprometidos por sus padres)  
Hinata: además, yo se que si me preguntas eso es porque tienes otra persona en tu corazón, verdad?  
Neji (sorprendido): pero como lo supiste?  
Hinata: jajajajaj, ay Neji yo te conozco, he notado lo nervioso que te pones cuando ves a Tenten:  
Neji: COMOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Pe-pe-pero no es lo que te imaginas…  
Hinata: jajajajaj no te preocupes eso va hacer un secreto entre los dos, bueno y de LOS BAKAS QUE NOS ESTAN ESCUCHANDOOOOO

En eso todos caen estilo ánime al verse descubiertos. Los primos solo reían de ver como sus amigos quedaban en ridículo.

Kiba: pero como supieron? (ya saliendo del escondite)  
Neji y Hinata: nosotros lo sabemos todo.  
Hinata: bueno primo te dejo porque ahora debo arreglar un asunto, creo que alguien me debe estar odiando en estos momentos. Cuida a hanabi por favor nos vemos en la casa. (Ella se va corriendo)  
Neji(con cara de no entender nada)  
Kiba: vaya Neji te la tenias bien guardada, ahora sé porque besaste a Hinata, era solo para jugarnos una broma.  
Neji (riendo) si así es, ya me imagino sus caras de idiotas jajajaja (pensando entre si: la verdad lo hice porque no quería quedar con la curiosidad de saber que sentiría y se la besaba pero ahora tengo mis sentimientos en claro).  
Naruto: no me parece gracioso. Nadie entendía la actitud de naruto, ni el mismo, solo sintió un alivio en saber que todo era una broma.

En otra calle Tenten corría desconsoladamente hasta que Ino y sakura la alcanzaron, ella estaba llorando y su cara demostraba una tristeza muy grande, sentía que esa noche toda su vida acabaría.  
Sakura: vamos Tenten, todo debe tener una explicación, yo no creo que Neji…  
Tenten: deja de darme falsas esperanzas sakura. Gritaba con desesperación y se tiro a llorar en los brazos de sus amigas prefirieron guardar silencio.  
En eso llegó Hinata y al ver a Tenten en ese estado se sintió muy culpable, sabía que debía explicarles las cosas rápidamente, y por eso se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas  
Hinata: Tenten escuchame..  
Tenten la mira con odio y se acerca a ella sin pensarlo y de pronto le lanza una cachetada violentamente, Hinata pudo reaccionar pero prefirió no hacerlo porque pensaba que en el fondo se lo merecía. Sakura e Ino no esperaban esa actitud por parte de su amiga de ojos cafés .  
Tenten: como pudiste hacerme eso?, eres una ZORRAAAA yo confié en ti,  
Hinata le coge las manos a Tenten y le dice muy seria: Tenten nada de lo que pasó es lo que parece, no te has preguntado por qué sabia que estabas acá?  
Todas quedaron en shock, es verdad porque sabía que estaban acá, si se suponía que estábamos espiándolos a escondidas?  
Hinata: Tenten nosotros sabíamos que nos estaban espiando y por eso neji les quizo hacer una broma a los chicos, él no sabía que tu estabas acá, aunque yo lo supuse desde un principio pero me di cuenta muy tarde, lo siento, de verdad yo no tengo nada con mi primo, es más, con ese beso se que Neji se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ti.

Tenten (en shock) fue una broma?? Pe-pero todo fue my espontaneo, Neji siente algo por mi?  
Hinata: sip, y es muy fuerte ese sentimiento, no debería decírtelo porque eso le corresponde a él, pero de verdad discúlpame. Hinata mira tristemente a su amiga.  
Tenten: no perdóname a mí, no debí tratarte así, soy una estúpida, debí escucharte primero. Yo solo..  
Hinata la abraza e Ino y sakura se unen al abrazo se habían prometido todas nunca hacerse daño, de ahora en adelante tendrían una bella amistad.


	5. Las pesadillas y un nuevo sentimiento

Hola!!! Bueno en vista de que este mismo fanfic lo he publicado en otro foro he decidido publicar todos los capítulos que llevo de una vez para que estén los dos foros con la misma información. Les agradezco a las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios de todo corazón porque me han regalado ánimos para continuar con esto. Como ya les había dicho anteriormente desde acá los caps son más largos y entretenidos, bueno sin más sayonara.

**5. Las pesadillas inexplicables y un nuevo sentimiento.**

Naruto se encontraba tirado en el suelo, la imagen de un hombre con cara de dolor lo aterraba, estaba atravesado por diferentes estacas en todo el cuerpo y sentía que algo en su interior quería salir, la sombra se acerca a él dispuesto a absorberle lo apreciado de su esencia, él no entendía qué era, solo sabía que era algo importante, un demonio que aterrorizaba su mente y su cuerpo. De pronto, llega una mujer, el ve sus espaldas y comienza a escuchar una dulce voz, palabras hermosas salían de su boca, y él no comprendía porque ella lo estaba defendiendo, él le pide que se vaya pero ella le responde: "yo solo quería caminar junto a ti, yo sólo quería estar contigo, porque…. Yo TE AMO!!!", El rubio sentía que su corazón se quedó sin palpitación, no entendía que estaba pasando, la imagen de la mujer se alejaba y él impotente no la podía detener, el hombre lleno de dolor la lanzó con una fuerte ráfaga de viento, sus ojos azules les mostraban lo indefensa que estaba la mujer, él se desespero, el hombre con unos extraños barrotes en su cuerpo decide atravesar el cuerpo de la chica, naruto le rogaba que se detuviera, un sonido y un olor a sangre le invadieron sus sentidos, el daño estaba hecho,no logré cuerpo de llenaba de un aura naranja, miles de burbujas invadías su cuerpo y su ira ya no estaba en el plano de los cuerdos.

En la cama, naruto expelía un componente gelatinoso alrededor de su cuerpo, se sentía caliente, sus ojos pesaban y las imágenes de una fiera dentro de una jaula no dejaban de mostrársele frente a él, no entendía que pasaba, sentía dolor en su estómago, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre. Minato (el padre de Naruto) entró rápidamente a la recamara al escuchar los gritos de su hijo, todo estaba normal y naruto se despertó bruscamente.

Me duele el estómago, quítenme este dolor, que he hecho, la he matado!!!! Gritaba como loco naruto, su padre lo abrazo y le dijo: cálmate mi pequeño, sólo fue un mal sueño, el rubio no captaba la idea, para él todo fue muy real, podía sentir que en su estomago todavía hervía el fuego de ese monstruo que vio a los ojos, podía sentir como su corazón no soportaba la idea de que esa mujer que no sabía quién era lo amaba y había muerto ante sus propios ojos, su padre lo consolaba, él no dejaba de llorar y en todo el resto de la noche no pudo volver a dormir.

Por su parte, Hinata se veía a sí misma salvando a un hombre rubio caído en el suelo, ella no comprendía porqué lo hacia, pero sentía que su corazón amaba a ese personaje, ella se veía sacrificarse después de declarar su amor, el rubio no la pudo detener y fue vencida por un hombre con extraños ojos, ella no sentía miedo a la muerte, no mientras lo hubiera hecho por él, sentía que se perdía en la oscuridad y que de pronto una luz muy brillante le mostraba otro camino, hinata se vio como muerta, sola, en medio de un terreno con escombros que parecía una ciudad destruida, el sudor, las lágrimas y la presión en el pecho la hicieron despertar in so facto, al parecer todo había sido un sueño, pero ella estaba aterrada, su cuerpo estaba frio y morado, como si de verdad estuviera muerta, se tocó sus mejillas y sentía que una extraña sensación en las narices salía .

* * *

M: vaya parece que por fin lo encontramos, ahora es cuestión de que despierte.

S: él tiene que hacerlo sólo, de lo contrario no va a resultar y en cambio puede morir, y eso es lo que menos necesitamos en este momento.

K: nosotros debemos acercarnos y buscar la manera para que se dé cuenta x sí mismo.

P: Un nuevo amanecer nos acompañará, he decidido cambiar algo de nuestro plan.

M, S, K; I_ ¿???

P: no se desesperen todo ha salido muy bien, y se desarrollará en su debido tiempo.

Al otro día naruto se encontraba con una leve preocupación, el sueño de la noche pasada lo tenía confundido y con una incertidumbre inexplicabe, Hinata en su casa se sentía igual, no se explicaba una visión tan rara, ¿Por qué estaba muerta? ¿sería un mal presagio? Su primo la encontró más despistada que nunca pero Hinata no quizo contarle nada. Horas más tarde en el colegio, Naruto y sus amigos discutían sobre videojuegos y sobre lo que harían el fin de semana próximo.

Este fin de semana no los puedo acompañar muchachos, mi papá me dijo que tengo que acompañarlo a una reunión con su nuevo socio y no puedo quedarle mal, es para conocer la familia y esas cosas, decía el rubio ojiazul con una cara de hartera.

En otro patio estaban las chicas.

Tenten: yo creo que me le voy a declarar a Neji, él es muy timido y nunca será capaz de expresarme sus sentimientos.

Ino: esa es la actitud amiga, ve y arrójate en los brazos de tu amado!!! Jajajaja.

Sakura: etooo, chicas hay algo que quiero contarles. En ese momento todas la voltearon a ver detenidamente. (retomando la palabra). He decidido dejar a naruto!

Todas: whattttt!!! Pero por qué?

Sakura: creo que me he dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos y para mi naruto es como un familiar, la verdad es que somos novios pero nos damos pocos besos, salimos de vez en cuando, y las palabras bonitas salen más de parte de él que de mí, entonces me parece que no es justo con él.

Ino: pues vaya frentuda, hasta que por fin lo aceptaste.

Hinata: pe-pe-pero Usumaki se va a sentir muy triste.

Todas: hmmmmm? Y por que tanta preocupación por lo que sienta naruto? No que lo odiabas?

Hinata: si, claro que lo detesto, pero la verdad es que yo creo que una pena de amor es muy dura, yo nunca he estado enamorada, y pues no se mucho de esas cosas, pero tengo entendido que naruto te ama mucho sakura, para él va ser muy difícil.

Sakura: vaya hina-chan de verdad eres muy dulce, hasta con ese baka que te trató tan mal, pero prefiero ya dejar las cosas asi.

Hinata en ese momento se levanta y les dice a su amigas que se le había olvidado hacer algo, todas quedan perplejas por el comportamiento de hinata, y ésta se dirije al balcón del colegio, naruto la ve alejarse de las chicas y por curiosidad (eso cree él) decide seguirla, en eso se encuentra a la oji perla con una cara de tristeza, sus ojos ya no demostraban esa energía ilimitada de siempre, más bien estaban apagados pero cuando decide acercarse aparece Sasuke atrás de ella, Naruto prefirió esconderse y escuchar todo:

Sasuke(cogiendo de la cintura a Hinata): que haces acá tan sola? Acaso te hicieron algo?

-(asustada por el encuentro tan inesperado) sauke-kun, me diste un gran susto (baja la mirada otra vez con tristeza) no, no es nada, es solo que quería estar sola. Comenta la peliazul.

Sasuke: bueno si no me quieres contar pues es tu problema, yo solo quería ayudar.

-(confundida) no es eso sasuke-kun es solo que no me he sentido muy bien últimamente, sabes? A veces siento que algo malo va a pasar y yo no lo podré evitar.

Sasuke: (…) yo estoy seguro que eres muy fuerte y cualquier cosa que quieras se va a cumplir (sonrojado) a pesar de que eres una niña muy dulce, eres muy madura e inteligente.

Hinata: ese es el problema, todos me ven como una niña y eso ha hecho que me vuelva más consentida, a veces creo que usumaki tiene razón, yo debería irme a otro lugar.

Naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba, de verdad sus palabras la habían afectado, el sentía una extraña sensación entre el placer x lograr cumplir su objetivo de herirla pero también se sentía culpable.

Sasuke: pero de que hablas? Ese baka no tiene remedio, él siempre echa a quienes no piensan como él, y eso te hace especial, podemos decir que los mejores días han sido desde que llegaste.

Hinata sentía que sus mejillas adquirían una sensación caliente, sentía que no estaba sola y que a pesar de que el pelinegro siempre era muy frio, esta vez le había dado fuerzas para seguir.

- Gracias sasuke kun, de verdad necesitaba escuchar algo así, ella se acerca al uchiha y lo abraza tiernamente, el azabache sentía un vacio en el estómago, se sentía muy bien en esa posición y naruto se sentía molesto, el no entendía por qué todos se llevaban bien con Hinata, y ella trataba a todos de manera muy dulce excepto a él, a quien nunca determinaba y además nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, siempre le decía Uzumaqui.

Al otro día, Hinata se despertó con una gran sonrisa, había dormido muy bien y como era fin de semana decidió ir a hacer un poco de ejercicio, cuando se disponía a salir Hiashi la llamó al despacho.

Hiashi: hinata, hija mia, hoy en la noche va a venir el señor Minato, te acuerdas de él?

Hinata no disimuló su felicidad, una sonrisa enorme se dibujaba en su cara y los ojos le brillaban con más intensidad. Claro padre como no acordarme de él, que alegría volver a verlo comentó la ojiperla.

Hiashi: muy bien, entonces necesito que llegues temprano para recibirlo porque he decidido asociarme con él en algunos proyectos que beneficiaran tanto nuestra empresa como la de él, y necesito que estés presente para que atiendas muy bien a su hijo que un futuro también será tu socio.

El tiene un hijo? Pregunto un poco molesta hinata.

Si por que? Pasa algo malo con eso? Preguntaba el señor.(hinata se ruborizaba) no, no padre es solo que no lo sabía. Bueno entonces nos vemos en la noche, adiós papá.

Ya en la noche llegaba el Señor Minato con su hijo, su esposa estaba de viaje y por eso no pudo ir, Hiashi y Minato se abrazaban efusivamente mientras que naruto observaba la casa (ellos se quedaron de encontrar en otra casa en las afueras de la ciudad por eso Naruto no cayó en cuenta que era de la familia de Neji),

Minato: y donde está tu adorada Hija, hace tiempo que no la veo? (Naruto no sabía que también en la reunión debía estar una chica, y eso lo hizo sentir incomodo pues no le gustaba tener que socializar con gente desconocida)

Hiashi: ah disculpa Minato, ella ya debe estar por llegar (en eso alguien abra la puerta y se abalanza rápidamente a abrazar a Minato)

Naruto quedó en shock cuando vio de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que Hinata, su adorado dolor de cabeza (adorada jajaja)

Hinata: señor Minato que alegría de verlo (la peliazul no se percataba del rubio y naruto no entendía por que ella tenia tanta confianza con su padre)

Minato: hola mi hina-chan, de verdad que has crecido, y está muy hermosa, ya eres toda una mujer (hinata estaba que se desmayaba por ese comentario, toda su cara se ruborizó y sentia debilidad en sus piernas).

Hinata: (movimiento de dedos) gra- gracias, no es para tanto.

Minato: pero mira Hinata te presento a mi hijo, el es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaqui. (Hinata quedó petrificada, no podía ser ese nombre, no quería ver y comprobar que sus hipótesis eran ciertas, no podía ser el grotesco rubio de su escuela, la pena la comenzó a invadir y decidió por fin mirarlo.)

Hinata: él es tu hijo Minato san?? Como es posible que un hombre tan caballeroso, lindo, atento, tierno y trabajador tenga un baka, idiota, inservible, prepotente, orgulloso y perezoso hijo??????????

Naruto estaba que hervía de la rabia, Hiashi estaba avergonzado por el comentario de su hija y..

Minato: JAJAJAJAJAJ, vaya veo que ya lo conoces a la perfección, son amigos del colegio? Jajajajaja, disculpa Hina-chan noto que mi hijo ya te ha hecho la vida imposible, discúlpalo de verdad . De pronto el rubio grande se acerca al oído de la ojiperla y le dice en voz baja: pero dale la oportunidad de demostrarte lo especial que es, se que vas a cambiar de opinión. Las mejillas de hinata se prendieron, sentir el aliento de Minato cerca de ella era una experiencia placentera, sentía que su corazón palpitaba a mil pero ella reaccionó y volvió a la normalidad. Naruto notó ese sonrojo de ella, cosa que no entendía.

Hiashi: Bueno Hinata, por ahora ahórrate los comentarios y por favor acompaña a naruto al patio, quiero que lo atiendas bien. Hinata y naruto se miraron fijamente y desafiadamente, Hinata le asienta al padre y de repente cambia su expresión a una de dulzura.

Vamos Usumaki, (lo coge del brazo) acompañame dice la peliazul. Naruto se sorprendió, por primera vez Hinata era amable con él, por primera vez le regalaba una mirada dulce y eso lo hizo sentirse muy bien, una felicidad lo embargaba. Los jóvenes se fueron lejos de los papás y cuando llegaron al patio hinata soltó a naruto y se dispuso a preguntarle.

Usumaki, tu mamá está muerta? (naruto no entendía ese tipo de pregunta, es más no le veía lógica el hacerla).

-que te pasa? Ella está viajando por negocios pero ella está viva y vive con mi papá, es más ellos no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

Hinata quedó muda con esa respuesta, sentía que un nudo en la garganta se le formaba y el ojiazul notó que la mirada de ella había cambiado a uno de tristeza, entonces lo entendió.

Hinata a ti te gusta mi papá? Preguntó el rubio directamente (hinata quedó en shock, no sabía que responder) naruto le tomó el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos y le respondiera.

Hinata: puesss, verás, no se. (…)

Naruto (…) después de varios segundos.

Hinata: sabes naruto kun? (me dijo naruto kun- pensaba entre si el rubio) cuando mi mamá murió mi papá entró en una gran depresión y ni hanabi ni yo tuvimos una apoyo para superar ese dolor, entonces tu papá, que era muy buen amigo de el mio, nos brindó todo su cariño y ternura, el fue muy especial, el duró viviendo mucho tiempo con nosotras mientras mi papá se recuperaba y me leía cuentos y hasta me cantaba.

Naruto no podía creer que su papá hiciera todo eso con ellas, no entendía que trataba de decirle.

Hinata: él era muy joven (obviamente tu ya habias nacido pues eres mayor que yo) y pues creo que me confundí con lo que sentía hacia él, al principio pensé que estaba enamorada pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era eso, es un sentimiento más familiar, no te voy a negar que siento muchas cosas cuando estoy con él, pero no es amor, es más bien, un calor humano, el mismo que sentía cuando mi mamá estaba viva.

Naruto no sabía que decir, no encontraba palabras para consolarla en esos momentos, entonces de los ojos de la peliazul comenzaron a brotar muchas lágrimas por lo cual naruto le largó un pañuelo, hinata con sorpresa lo recibió y le dio una leve sonrisa.

No te preocupes no estás sola, le dijo naruto en voz baja. En esos momentos los dos voltearon a ver la luna llena, estaba grande y luminosa y el rubio pensó en esos momentos que Hinata era realmente hermosa, sus ojos lo hundían en un mar de sentimientos que él no podía comprender, era diferente a lo que sentía cuando estaba con sakura-chan, sentía felicidad, sentía que por primera vez su corazón estaba lleno, el prefirió no pensar en lo que no entendía y tan solo sonrió mientras la miraba, Hinata le dijo al oído: gracias.

Pasado el fin de semana, las clases siguieron su ritmo normal, naruto notaba que la peliazul seguía distante con él, a pesar de la conversación que habían tenido el fin de semana, Hinata hablaba mucho con su compañero gara y a veces Kiba la acompañaba a la cafetería. Al terminar la jornada sakura le pidió a naruto que se quedaran a hablar mientras todos se fueron a sus casas.

Naruto: que pasa sakura-chan te he notado extraña últimamente.

Sakura: la verdad naruto creo que es necesario que sepas la verdad. El rubio comenzó a sentir un leve vacio en el pecho.

Sakura: creo que no debemos continuar con esta relación (la pelirosa baja la cabeza un tanto nerviosa por sus palabras, naruto la miraba atentamente), yo se que siempre me has querido pero la verdad siento que lo que siento por ti es más de amigos que de amor.

Naruto: por que piensas eso?

Sakura: pues, aunque eres muy tierno conmigo, noto que no nos tratamos como novios de verdad, es decir, cuando me besas tu que sientes naruto?

El ojiazul nunca se había preguntado eso, se quedó meditándolo un poco y respondió.

Naruto: la verdad me siento muy bien cuando te beso.

Sakura: solo eso? Yo creo que cuando se está enamorado, no sólo se siente bien, también se siente plenitud, el corazón se acelera y sientes que el tiempo se detiene, eso has sentido alguna vez?

El rubio quedó confundido, ¿alguna vez había sentido todo eso cuando la besaba? De pronto se pregunto hacia él mismo por qué sakura sabia todas esas sensaciones

Naruto: sakura acaso has sentido ya todo eso con otra persona? La pelirosa no sabía que responder, cómo decirle que estaba enamorada del mejor amigo de él, cómo decirle que aunque nunca lo había besado tan sólo con verlo sentía indescriptibles sensaciones.

Sakura: tan solo quiero saber si tu has sentido eso naruto?

Naruto (con una leve sonrisa): no te preocupes sakura, entiendo cómo te sientes, tú sabes que yo soy muy rencoroso pero contigo no lo podré ser, espero que algún día sasuke se fije en ti, porque prefiero que te quedes con él a con cualquier otro.

La oijjade quedó sin palabras, su exnovio sabia de sus verdaderos sentimientos y se sentía culpable.

Sakura: naruto yo…(interrumpida)

Naruto (con la mano en la nuca disimulando su ánimo y riendo nerviosamente): ya te dije no te preocupes (se levanta y se va alejando), yo estaré bien, acuérdate que soy muy fuerte, además tienes razón, yo nunca he sentido todo lo que tú dices, de pronto estaba equivocado con mis sentimientos. La pelirosa no lo podía creer, él lo había tomado muy bien pero sabía que estaba triste, ella prefirió dejarlo irse sólo.

En esos momentos naruto manejaba su carro, sentía un dolor en el pecho, y quería alejarse lo más posible, irse lejos donde nadie lo pudiera ver como estaba, se estacionó en un parque, y salió corriendo hasta llegar a un sitio lleno de árboles de cerezo (el mismo lugar donde había visto a sakura por primera vez) se sentó en el prado recostándose en el tronco de un árbol, y se dispuso a llorar, mientras cada lágrima le bajaba se preguntaba porqué lo hacía. ¿lloro por que me destrozó el corazón? No, no era eso ¿lloro por que de verdad la amaba? Luego de mucho pensar se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por la pelirosa no era verdadero amor, era otra cosa ¿entonces por que lloro? En ese instante una mano de porcelana con un pañuelo se posa delante de él y se escucha una melodiosa voz.

-Lloras porque te sientes solo y crees que sólo ella te acompañaba. El ojiazul conocía esa voz, se dispuso a levantar su mirada y la encontró, era hinata ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa, él no lo podía creer, ella lo había visto en ese estado y le ofrecía el mismo pañuelo que en esa noche de luna llena él le había dado. Entonces cambió su actitud.

Naruto: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te ha llamado? No necesito de tu lástima. Hinata seguía sonriendo, él no lo entendía, ella no se había afectado con su actitud, entonces la ojiperla lo abrazó, ella era bajita pero lo le posó un brazo por la cintura y con el otro le rodeó el cuello y a manera de arrullo le respondió:

Naruto a veces es bueno llorar, el orgullo no va a desaparecer tu dolor, y sabes? Tú tampoco estás solo. El rubio se acordó cuando le dijo eso mismo el fin de semana y comenzó a sentirse débil, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar y le respondió el abrazo a la peliazul.

Hinata: no te preocupes yo no le diré a nadie (sonrió) y dejó que el rubio la abrazara por largos minutos hasta que se desahogara completamente. Cuando el ojiazul sintió que estaba mejor se separó de ella y le preguntó.

¿cómo supiste que estaba aqui? Hinata miro a otro lugar hasta que por fin respondió. Yo sabía que hoy ibas estar triste, y decidí seguirte por que no quería que estuvieras solo en ese estado. Naruto no lo entendía ¿ella se preocupaba por él?

Naruto: entonces sabías que sakura me iba a terminar?

Hinata: lamentablemente si, todas lo sabíamos pero no sé por qué pero sabía que tu la amabas mucho y pues pensé que iba a ser muy duro para ti, no quería que estuvieras solo.

Naruto se sentía confundido. Ella pensaba que amaba a sakura pero él ya había aclarado sus sentimientos hacia la pelirosa, sin embargo ella tenía razón, él se sentía sólo.

Naruto: (con un tono de sobrades) mmm bueno de todas formas no era para tanto, yo no soy un niño sabes? Puedo superar las cosas. La mirada de Hinata se tornó decaída.

Si ya sé, discúlpame, no era mi intención meterme en tus asuntos, lo que pasa es que a diferencia de ti yo si soy muy niña y creo que las personas a veces necesitan que las consientan, pero veo que me equivoqué contigo, el errar es humano.

El ojiazul no sabía que decir, notaba que la había herido y que ella solamente había sido tierna con él, se sintió un miserable, Hina… (interrumpido)

Hinata: (con otra mirada de relajamiento)bueno pero como ya estás bien entonces quiero pedirte el favor de que me acompañes a un lugar cerca de acá, entenderás que como soy muy "niña" me da miedo ir sola (riendose)

Naruto (riendose) ahh ya veo, bueno tocará porque tampoco puedo permitir que algo te pase, neji nunca me lo perdonaría. Los dos jóvenes se caminaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una cascada, naruto quedó maravillado con ese paisaje y el cielo se estaba oscureciendo, y por lo tanto el brillo de la noche resaltaba más los ojos perla de su compañera, a él le gustaba verla, se sentía feliz.

Hinata: (dirigiéndose a la cascada) naruto quiero que veas algo, la verdad tengo prohibido mostrar esto pero como ya se un secreto tuyo (que lloró como una nena jajajaj) entonces tu también sabrás uno mio, para que estemos igual. El rubio no entendía nada, que podía ser?

Entonces la peliazul cerró los ojos, una luz gris azulosa rodeaba su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar por encima del agua, naruto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Cómo era eso posible? JAJAJAJAJAJ reia Hinata sin parar. Si vieras tu cara no la estarías haciendo, le gritó a lo lejos la ojiperla al rubio.

Cuando hinata se aproximó otra vez a la orilla, naruto la cuestionó

¿Cómo haces eso? No lo entiendo.

Hinata: quieres que te enseñe? La verdad es muy fácil, no te puedo explicar como logré aprenderlo porque ni yo misma lo entiendo pero si quieres también lo puedes hacer.

Neji también lo hace? Pregunto dudoso el rubio.

Si, y él lo domina mejor, respondió la peliazul. Naruto se quedó mudo, no podía procesar toda esa información.

Naruto: entonces yo también lo haré. Hinata se dispuso a explicarle paso por paso lo que debía hacer, le explicó que cada persona tenía una energía en su interior y que él debía sacar un poco y mantenerla por un tiempo condensada debajo de sus pies, después de unas horas y estar completamente mojado de varios intentos fallidos naruto logró hacerlo, los dos rieron por la felicidad de su nuevo logro. El rubio no lo podía creer cada vez era más fácil y lo domina con mucha rapidez, corria encima de todo el charco de la cascada hasta que vio que hinata se puso seria.

Hinata: bueno naruto esto queda entre los dos, no debes mostrar esto a nadie porque la gente no lo entiende, y no le vayas a decir a Neji que te enseñé.

Naruto: (con una gran sonrisa) no te preocupes yo… (hinata le dio la espalda y se diponia a quitarse la chamarra que llevaba puesta dejando ver el escote de la de su camisa, naruto se sentía nervioso y sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas lo que hizo desconcentrarse y caerse en el agua) cuando salió del agua vio a hinata delante de él dándole la espalda, esa imagen le recordó su temible sueño de las noches pasadas, esa figura era muy parecida a la mujer que se sacrificaba por él, tenia las mismas curvas, el mismo cabello, entonces comenzó a sentir un terrible miedo, no podía ser hinata la de sus pesadillas, no podía permitir sentir que ella moría. Entonces la ojiperla se giró y lo vio directamente metido en el agua y solo se escuchó una carcajada.

JAJAJAJAJAJA, oye que te distrajo? Parece que debes practicar más. Naruto veía como hinata se reia de una manera hermosa, su corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil y su cuerpo era cada vez más débil, quería acercársele, decirle lo bonita que se veía, y decirle que para sus ojos nunca la verían como una niña, la veían como una mujer, una que tenía un cuerpo perfecto, el por fin había entendido sus sentimientos, pero un chapuzón de agua lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Hinata se había dejado caer al agua y se dispusieron a jugar en la cascada. (obviamente con ropa, el lemon viene capítulos más adelante , si es que uds. lo quieren, jajajajaja)

Besos a todos mis lectores ^^


	6. Salida al aeropuerto, y chicos nuevos

**6. Una salida al aeropuerto y Los chicos nuevos.**

Será que hinata es la muchacha del sueño? Se preguntaba el rubio ojiazul mientras trataba de dormir. Noaaaa, eso es imposible, además me preocupé demasiado pues parecía muy real, ¿pero que Hinata se me declare? Jajajaj eso si que sólo puede pasar en mis sueños, seguía pensando naruto mientras sus ojos caían levemente hasta que por fin se durmió.

Hinataaaa- gritaba Neji en vista de que su prima no despertaba, la ojiperla se asustó por el grito y miró el reloj. 7 am, POR DIOSS, voy tarde al colegio decía la peliazul. Se bañó, se arregló y se fue corriendo al carro con su hermana y primo que estaban molestos.

Hanabi: oye pero que cosa contigo, ahora siempre te quedas dormida y llegamos por tu culpa tarde.

Neji: si hina-chan, además ni creas que no me di cuenta que anoche llegaste en la madrugada y estabas con tu ropa mojada, y que yo sepa no llovió, asi que donde estabas?

Hinata estaba nerviosa, no podía contarles la verdad por que de seguro no le perdonarían lo que había hecho asi que con un poco de inseguridad respondió:

Ettoooo, Ah si, es que estaba con sakura escuchando música en el café saxo, y pues cuando salimos un carro pasó a toda velocidad al lado de un charco y nos mojó todas.

Neji: mmmm, y por que no te cambiaste donde sakura?

Lo que pasa es que me preocupé por la hora y pues preferí venir directamente, respondió la peli azul.

Hanabi: pues yo no te creo, a mi me pareció ver que un chico te acompañó hasta la puerta. Hinata la miró como para matarla, la pequeña hermana se dio cuenta que la había metido en problemas, entonces aclaró, claro que pues también venia sakura con él.

Neji: ah si? Y quien era?

Hinata: ehhhh (no le puedo decir que con naruto por que después le pregunta y con lo baka que es ese, mínimo se le sale la verdad-pensó la ojiperla) no pues con un amigo que conocimos en el café que quizo acompañarnos.

Y cuantas veces te he dicho que no salgas con desconocidos? Pudiste haberme llamado y yo te recogía.

Hinata: pero de que hablas? Como crees que te iba a interrumpir la cita con tenten? (lo miró pícaramente y con una sonrisa malévola).

Neji: (super nervioso) mmmm, bueno en fin, ya llegamos al colegio.

Las ojiperlas: jajajajaja como cambias el tema.

Hinata: igual hoy me voy a enterar de todo primito, y espero que te hallas portado bien(mirándolo con una cara de Juicio ). En eso se acerca un señor rubio.

Minato: hola mi hina-chan te estaba esperando.

Hinata: con los ojos brillantes y muy sonrojada (lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Neji) Minato-san, que alegría verte, dime que necesitas? Estas buscando a naruto Kun?

Neji pensando (desde cuando trata a ese baka con tanta confianza, no dizque lo odiaba?)

Minato: no hina-chan, necesito que me acompañes a un sitio, ya hable con tu papá y los profesores para que puedas faltar a la escuela, por favor vámonos ya que vamos tarde.

Hinata: ok, si es así no hay problema; adiós mis hermanitos (dirigiéndose a hanabi y a Neji). Nos vemos en la casa. Minato y Hinata se metieron al carro.

En el salón todos estaban hablando pues no había llegado el sensei, sakura e Ino estaban cuestionando a Tenten por su cita la noche anterior con Neji pero ésta les decía que se los contaba en el descanso. Shikamaru, sasuke, Kiba y naruto estaban jugando cartas, cuando llegó Neji se dirigió a donde la pelicafé (tenten) y le dio un apasionado beso en la boca, las mejillas de ésta cada vez estaban más sonrojadas y sus ojos estaban a medio abrir, todos los del salón quedaron con la boca abierta:

Tenten (luego del grandioso beso): hola neji, no me esperaba ese saludo.

Neji: bueno pues lo hice para que te dieras cuenta que esto va en serio, el ojiperla se sentó y la bomba de preguntas comenzaron a llegar:

Kiba: y que fue todo eso? No me digas que ya te ennoviaste con tenten?

Shikamaru: pero acaso no es obvio idiota? Que problemático Neji, ya no tendrás tanta libertad.

Naruto: pues a mi me parece genial, ya era hora de que te lanzaras jajajajaj.

Todos: naruto eres tú?? Y de cuando acá tan contento? Y de cuando acá te gustan las cosas románticas.

Naruto: jejejejej no es nada, es solo que hoy amanecí de buen ánimo. (con su típica pose de la mano en la nuca y sonriendo)

Todos: ¿????

Sasuke: oye Neji y Hinata Chan, no venia contigo?

Naruto miró por todos lados, era verdad la peliazul no se encontraba por ningún lado, luego pensó por que sasuke se interesaba tanto por el paradero de ella.

Neji: si, si vino conmigo, pero el señor Minato se la llevó no se adonde, que ya había pedido permiso.

Naruto: mi padre?? Y eso por qué? Él no me dijo nada.

Neji: pues no sé, sólo se que se fueron juntos y al parecer Hinata lo quiere mucho no?

Kiba: como asi que lo quiere mucho? (algo molesto)

Neji: bueno eso no interesa.

Todos se dieron cuenta que naruto ya no estaba en el salón, el rubio corria al parqueadero, salió del colegio sin importarle lo que pensara la directora y se fue en su carro mientras llamaba al celular de su padre, no le contestaba (rayos), llamó a su casa y el mayordomo le dijo que su padre se dirijía al aeropuerto, naruto no espero explicaciones y colgó. ¿Por qué se fue con Hinata?¿que iban a hacer? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Se preguntaba una y otra vez el peli rubio con bastante preocupación recordando las palabras de Hinata:

"no te voy a negar que siento muchas cosas cuando estoy con tu padre"

No será que de verdad Hinata me mintió y ella está enamorada de él? Se preguntaba una y otra vez el ojiazul. Bueno y a todas estas yo por que me preocupo? Ese es su problema no? Pero porqué mi padre la buscó? Eso si no me gusta, será que él también siente algo por ella? Nononono, se negaba así mismo mientras una punzada en el corazón lo agitaba.

Mientras en el aeropuerto caminaban de la mano una linda peliazul y un rubio encantador.

Minato: acá hay mucha gente, no te separes de mí para que no te pierdas, la ojiperla sólo sonreía pues Minato todavía la trataba como cuando era una niña de 8 años.

Hinata: Minato San y por que no trajimos a Naruto Kun? El no debería estar alegre de venir?

Minato: si, el se va a morir cuando lo sepa, jajajaj, pero primero necesito que antes de llegar a la casa hables con ella porque tu padre quiere que ella sea tu tutora de finanzas. Y pues si Naruto estuviera acá no podrías hablar porque la acaparaba jajajajaja.

Hinata: ah ya veo, si me imagino que Naruto kun debe amar mucho a su madre y cuando está ella no la deja sola ningún momento, pero ahí si se va a molestar conmigo porque se la voy a robar unas dos horas diarias para mis tutorías con ella, jejejeje, ya me lo imagino haciendo pucheros jajajaja.

Minato: si, mira allá está. Una hermosa mujer, con ojos verdes y cabello rojo hasta la cintura se asomaba por el pasillo, Minato corrió y le dio un apasionado beso y la cargó abrazandola de la emoción al verla.

Kushina: hola amor (con los ojos un poco llorosos) te extrañe mucho.

Minato: mi conejito de pascua me haces muy feliz, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido estar solo con naruto, espero que no vuelvas a viajar tanto tiempo.

Hinata se conmovió con tal escena, de verdad se amaban esos dos, ella se daba cuenta que si alguna vez había sentido amor hacia Minato no tendría ni una mínima oportunidad ante esa hermosa mujer. Espero algún día enamorarme de un hombre tan encantador como Minato san- pensaba para sí misma la ojiperla.

Kushina: (mirando a Hinata) y esta hermosa jovencita Mi amor? (Hinata pasaba colores)

Minato: jajajaj ella es Hinata Hyuga, la hija de Hiashi, te acuerdas?

Kushina: vaya, mucho gusto Hinata (extendiéndole la mano) me han contado mucho de ti, debes ser una niña muy especial, además eres muy hermosa.

Hinata: yo-yo, etoooo, mucho gusto señora Kushina (respondiéndole la mano) muchas gracias, yo solo vengo porque… (en eso naruto coge a Hinata abrazandola fuertemente, ni siquiera se da cuenta quienes están a su alrededor)

Naruto: estas bien Hinata? Te pasó algo?. Su corazón latia tan fuerte y sólo pensaba en llevársela de ahí, lejos de su padre.

Hinata: (sin respiración) na- na-na-naruto me-me-me estoy- as-asfi-xiandoooo.

Naruto (totalmente rojo y soltandola) lo siento Hina-chan, es que (interrumpido)

Kushina: oye y que es esa forma de saludar? No te he dicho que debes ser delicado con las chicas?

Naruto no lo podía creer, esa voz la conocía muy bien, sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos, se dio media vuelta y ahí estaba, su maravillosa madre, saltó hacia ella sin pensarlo. MAMAAAA- gritaba naruto.

Minato no lo podía creer, que fue esa reacción de su hijo con hinata? Que hacia él alla? Entonces lo comprendió y solo mostró una leve sonrisa. Hinata no entendía nada, no entendía por que Naruto se mostró tan afectuoso, pero se alegró porque su querido amigo (¿desde cuando somos amigos?) estaba por fin con su madre, ella sintió envidia por un momento, por no tener una mamá, pero luego se le pasó por que la felicidad de los demás la hacia feliz a ella.

Minato: (en el oído de naruto) oye hijo, si que eres celoso jajajaja

Naruto reaccionó, no entendía por que Hinata estaba con sus padres, entonces Minato le aclaró:

-Tu madre va a ser la tutora de finanzas de Hina-chan por eso vinimos solos porque si tu estabas no te ibas a despegar de tu madre como lo estás haciendo en estos momentos jajajaja.

Naruto pasó colores, el había sido un mal pensado, entonces cambió su actitud.

Naruto (despectivo): mamá vas a perder tiempo explicándole a esta chiquilla? Deberías es dedicarme más tiempo a mí que me has tenido abandonado con este baka de padre por dos meses.

Hinata se molestó, él seguía siendo un idiota.

Kushina: naruto por favor, que son esos modales (mmm veo, asi que esas tenemos, pensaba la mamá) pues puede ser muy chiquilla pero si que te gusta abrazarla no?

Naruto no podía creer que su mamá saliera con esos comentarios, se sentía muy avergonzado y todos reian sin parar.

* * *

Mientras en el colegio, las chicas comenzaron a dialogar en el descanso.

Ino: ahora si Tenten, cuéntanos todo lo que pasó con Neji, ya nos tuviste mucho tiempo en la expectativa.

Sakura: si amiga, yo no me esperba que Neji fuera tan lanzado, mira que besarte delante de todos, wuauu, eso jamás lo hizo naruto conmigo y eso que llevábamos bastante.

Tenten (muy nerviosa) bueno en realidad no fue mucho.

FLASH BACK

Luego de que sakura y naruto se quedaran hablando, Neji me dijo que tenía que comprar unos encargos de su tío, entonces le rogué que me llevara con él pues mis padres no estaban en casa y no quería estar sola, después de llevar los encargos a su casa decidimos ir al patio de la mansión Hyuga, allí había un culumpio y decidí montarme ahí mientras hablaba con Neji:

Tenten: oye neji, por que siempre estás tan callado? Cuando estás con Hinata eres diferente, que tiene ella que no tenga los demás?

Neji (confuso x esa pregunta) pues la verdad yo soy igual con todo el mundo.

Tenten: no eso no es cierto, con tu prima te ríes, hablas todo el tiempo y hasta juegas, eso no lo haces con ninguna otra chica, acaso te gusta?

-vaya Tenten, si que aprendiste de mi rápido, si que fuiste directa jajajaja, interrumpió Ino.

Tenten: si, preferí ir directo al grano. Entonces Neji me respondió.

Neji: vaya, Tenten, eres bastante observadora (comenzó a balancearla en el columpio) pues la verdad prefiero no hablar de eso, Hinata es mi prima y punto.

Tenten: el silencio otorga Neji.

Neji (nervioso):Tenten quiero que me respondas algo, ya que eres tan observadora. Yo a quien miro mientras como en la cafetería? A quien saludo de primero siempre que llego al colegio? A quien acompaño siempre hasta la casa, aún teniendo la obligación de llevar a mi prima ? Cuando sepas a quien me refiero sabrás de verdad quien me gusta (no lo puedo creer, soy un cursi T.T)

Tenten (super roja y casi que se desmaya): yo-yo-yo no sé que decir. Es solo que yo…

Neji: si ya se, estás celosa de Hinata, pero no te preocupes, para mí tu eres la más hermosa (vaya pero si que remato mi cursilería T.T)

Yo me quedé sin palabras en ese momento, no lo podía creer, Neji por fin logro confesar sus sentimientos.

Sakura: que romántico, de verdad no me lo esperaba de él.

Tenten: entonces yo salté del columpio y corrí a abrazarlo, no lo pensé, tan sólo lo besé en sus labios, fue un largo pero apasionado beso, Neji me cogió de la cintura y me dijo:

-Sabes, de ahora en adelante serás mi novia, y te prometo que no seré tan frio.

Para mí esa fue la mejor proposición que me han hecho en la vida, y pues pasamos el resto de noches juntos aprovechando que Hinata llegó tarde, pero no hicimos nada no? Sólo nos besamos hasta la madrugada que me fui de su casa a esondidas para poder ir a mi casa a cambiarme para venir al col.

Sakura: vaya Tenten, si que dejaste un poco la timides, pero por fin tu y Neji van hacer felices.

Ino: si que emocionante!!! En cambio nosotras estamos más que solas, y más ahora que sakura dejó a Naruto.

Tenten: por que Naruto se habrá ido de esa forma del colegio?. Hinata tampoco vino.

Ino: quien sabe, de pronto esté afectado por Sakura.

En la otra parte del colegio 4 amigos hablaban sobre lo ocurrido esta mañana.

Kiba: y esa reacción del baka de Naruto que fue? Ni siquiera se despidió.

Shikamaru: naruto es un problemático, su personalidad es lunática, en la mañana estaba feliz por la relación de Neji con Tenten (cosa muy extraña en él) y de pronto se larga.

Neji: Tenten me contó que sakura lo terminó ayer después de la jornada escolar.

Todos: Naniiiii???????

Sasuke: esperen un momento, el baka siempre ha amado a sakura, entonces por qué hoy estaba tan contento?

Neji: si eso es cierto, naruto siempre ha sido orgulloso pero cuando se siente mal nos lo confía a nosotros, y lo otro que no entiendo es que esta mañana mi prima lo llamó Naruto kun.

Todos: como???? Y eso de cuando acá tanta confianza? No que Hinata lo detestaba?

Shikamaru: eso me huele a una situación problemática.

Horas más tarde, en el Colegio entran un grupo de muchachos muy simpáticos, todas las alumnas se vuelven locas, estrellas en los ojos, risas pícaras, mejillas sonrosadas era lo que se veía desfilar en los pasillos donde estos chicos pasaban.

Itachi: que fastidio, todas estas chicas son unas acosadoras, me recuerda lo molesto de cuando estábamos en el colegio.

Sasori: pero que dices? Si están todas hermosas (mirándolas con cara de pervertido) por lo menos serán más fáciles de conquistar que las de la Universidad.

Deidara: estas chicas de ahora no son para nada estéticas, mi visión artística me dice que va a ser dificil encontrar mi modelo perfecta.

Konan (dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a deidara) cállate baka!!! Tú y tu arte me tienen harta!!! Mejor vayamos a hablar con la dichosa directora rápido que tanto desorden me despeina!!!

Pain: (…)

Sakura, Tenten e Ino no sabían que pasaba ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Se fueron corriendo al pasillo y se encontraron con unos galanes, Ino tenía desamarrado un zapato y se enredó, cayó de una vez encima de un mono peli largo.

Deidara: oye pero ten más cuidado!!! (de pronto la mira atentamente) vaya que hermosura, que maravilloso arte ha creado la naturaleza con tan bella mujer.

Ino que estaba encima del chico pasaba todos los colores, su comentario se le repetía una y otra vez en la mente, hasta que reaccionó y se levantó.

Ino: Gomen, no fue mi intención.

Deidara: (se le acercó suavemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla). No te preocupes hermosa, nos estaremos encontrando (le pica el ojo)

La ojiazul no lo podía creer, ese chico tan simpático le estaba coqueteando, su corazón se paralizó y toda su cara se incendió, los hombres siguieron de largo.

Sakura: ino, iNo, iNO, INNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino: (ya reaccionando) me llamabas sakura chan?

Sakura: y que fue todo eso? Por qué te dejaste manosear de esa manera? Te volviste loca o que?

Tenten: todos ellos son muy simpáticos, pero si se dieron cuenta quien estaba con ellos?

Todas ¿????

Tenten: era Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke. ¿Qué estará haciendo por acá?

Todas¿????

En la oficina de la directora del colegio se encontraba Tsunade con la Pisologa Shizune, estaban tomando sake (¿en horas laborales?) y apostando una alta suma de dinero en un juego de póker, hasta que tocan la puerta. Las compañeras recogieron todo y echaron ambientador para que no se oliera el aroma a trago.

Tsunade: sigan, adelante. En eso entran los chicos que estaban en los pasillos.

Itachi: hola tsunade sama, que milagro de vernos.

Tsunade: vaya Itachi como has crecido, ya eres todo un hombre y sasuke se parece mucho a ti, vaya no me imaginaba que eran tú y tus amigos los que venían a la pasantía de tutores.

Itachi: si el profesor Madara nos envió a esta institución para comenzar las prácticas.

Tsunade: ah si, Madara comienza a trabajar con nosotros desde mañana, es un excelente físico desde que descubrió la ecuación que demostraba que los cuerpos pueden manipular los espacios y las dimensiones, es todo un erudito.

Itachi: si eso es cierto (un poco molesto por tantas halagaciones a Madara, en el fondo le caía un poco mal) bueno Tsunade las cosas son así. Todos estudiamos en la Universidad de la Alta Konoha: Deidara es estudiante de bellas artes de la Universidad y se encargará de llevar el taller de Pintura (él fue quien le coqueteó a Ino, tiene unos ojos azules muy sexis, una sonrisa pícara y el cabello era largo y mono, siempre vestía de manera extraña pues su personalidad era extrovertida) Sasori es estudiante de Diseño Indutrial, puede construir desde simples marionetas hasta máquinas de alta gama, él ayudará con los talleres Industriales del colegio (este era un personaje sumamente hermoso, era pelirojo con unos ojos color miel, su boca era exquisitamente sensual, era alto de cuerpo atlético, todo una papasito :P jejeje) esta, no sé cómo decirlo, bueno está bien, "linda" chica, se llama Konan (ella lo miraba asesinamente por su comentario irónico de "linda") ella es estudiante de literatura y bibliotecología, se encargará de liderar los talleres de poesía del colegio y ayudará en la organización de la biblioteca, es muy hábil con la papelería puede hacer origami con cualquier cosa reciclable (Konan era una mujer muy linda, tenía una mirada nostálgica su cabello era corto y azuloso, sus labios totalmente rojos atraían a cualquier hombre.) y bueno, este último que vez acá es Pain, él es el más brillante de todos, es un intelectual, es filósofo, la tesis que está desarrollando es sobre el significado del dolor en la Humanidad, él liderará los cursos de Filosofía en el colegio, de verdad que te vas a sorprender Tsunade.

Tsunade (sonriéndole a todos, pero era más por su borrachera que por gentileza) vaya, si que van a aportar muchas cosas a la institución, pero Itachi no me has dicho que vas a hacer tú.

Itachi: bueno, pues sabrás que yo estudio Ingieneria Nuclear y estoy a cargo de la empresa de Armamentos que herede de mis padres difuntos, no me queda mucho tiempo pero ayudaré con cursos de matemáticas, se que varios lo van a necesitar pues me han dicho que Asuma sensei les ha dado muy duro a los alumnos.

Tsunade, si eso es muy cierto, hay varios que necesitaran de tu ayuda, bueno entonces bienvenidos, desde mañana comenzarán con sus prácticas, el profesor Madara estará a cargo de supervisarlos.

* * *

Ya en la casa de Naruto, se encontraba toda la familia Uzumaqui reunida, ya habían dejado en casa a Hinata, después de acordar de que iba a ir todos los días por un mes después del colegio para que Kushina le explicara Finanzas, el rubio menor no se despegaba de su madre, y ésta estaba muy feliz de poder compartir nuevamente con su esposo e hijo.

Kushina: y naruto ¿Cómo te ha ido en el colegio? Veo que has hecho buenos amigos y amigas (refiriéndose a Hinata)

Naruto: ah pues ahí bien, la verdad las clases son aburridas y puesss Hinata es solo una compañera que tengo que tolerar porque es hija del socio de mi papá y porque siempre me está fastidiando con sus arrogancias de buena amiga.

Minato y Kushina se dirigieron miradas pícaras y conspiradoras.

Kushina: ah si? Pues la verdad a mi me pareció una chica muy dulce, además hermosa, y pues no parecía que te molestara de a mucho, con tanto abrazo regalado jajajajaj

Minato: y además, yo diría que ella no es la que te fastidia sino visceversa.

Naruto (con una gota en la cabeza y algo nervioso): eso lo dicen porque no la conocen, además es solo una niña, es muy chica y le falta desarrollo.

Kushina: ah pero ya te has fijado no? Jajajajaja

Naruto (super rojo): eso no era lo que yo quería decir, es decir, su cuerpo está muy bien (que estoy diciendo, cállate idiota) digo, o sea, achhh, uds no entienden nada. En eso se levanta el rubio y se encierra en el cuarto.

Minato y Kushina se reían sin parar, se habían dado cuenta de que su hijo ya había crecido y ya no era un niño, y que estaba pasando por una etapa de confusión sentimental.

Kushina: naruto no se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta Hinata, vaya que si es baka a veces, eso lo heredó de ti (sonriendo)

Minato: pero de que hablas? Yo diría que tiene las hormonas es disparadas, eso lo habrá heredado de tu padre Jiraiya que era un pervertido jajajajaja.

Kushina: mmm y es que acaso tú no lo eres??? O es que ya se te olvido que la última vez….(Minato la calló con una suave beso, la cargó y se la llevó al cuarto jejejej ya se imaginaran que pasó)

Mientras en la casa de la hermosa peliazul, Neji le contaba los pormenores a su prima de su relación con Tenten, Hinata se sentía muy feliz por él, y decidió cocinar ramen para celebrar el acontecimiento, Neji la observaba mientras ella preparaba todo pero se dio cuenta de que ella había guardado en la nevera un plato aparte.

Neji: y ese plato para quien lo guardas?

Hinata: ah sí, es que a naruto-kun le gusta el ramen y le quiero llevar mañana para que lo pruebe, es solo cuestión de calentarlo en la mañana.

Neji (muy confundido) y de cuando acá tu te llevas bien con el idiota del Usumaky. Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

Hinata: (sonriendo) jajaja no neji, la verdad pues él me sigue cayendo un poco mal, es solo que mi padre me pidió que fuera generosa con él, para evitar roces con Minato san, además Kushina va a hacer mi tutora y puesss sería muy incómodo tener que ir a la casa de él todos los días y tener una batalla campal, digamos que es una manera para hacer una tregua.

Neji (ya más calmado) ah ya veo, si que eres inteligente Hina chan, te lo vas a ganar por el estómago jajajajaj. De todas formas no te fíes que ese sigue siendo un baka.

Hinata: si yo sé, pero ahora que Sakura chan lo terminó pues creo que debería tratarlo mejor para que no se sienta solo.

Neji: tu no cambias prima, eres una dulzura, de verdad no quiero que nunca te enamores, porque el que se robe tu corazón se va a llevar la mejor mujer de todas.

Hinata (muy apenada y con su típico movimiento de manos) gra-gra-gracias. Etooo neji quiero contarte algo (su mirada se tornó triste)

Neji: que paso Hina-chan???

Hinata: cuando llegué esta tarde a la casa mi padre habló conmigo, y me dijo que en vista de que rompimos nuestro compromiso de matrimonio, él se decidió buscarme otro prometido.

Neji: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???? Pero y por qué tan rápido?

Hinata: porque él dice que estoy en edad para enamorarme y que él quiere que lo haga del chico apropiado, y necesita que sea alguien que preserve la empresa familiar.

Neji: y quien es???

Hinata le cuenta en el oído para que nadie de la casa se entere, Neji casi se desmaya por la información y Hinata está muy preocupada porque no sabe cómo se va a llevar con este personaje.

En la cueva al oeste de la villa se vuelven a encontrar las 5 sombras:

D: bueno muy bien, todo va hacer muy divertido, la función va a empezar.

S; esto me estás comenzando a gustar.

P: pero bueno recuerden que no deben perder de vista la verdadera misión, mañana comenzará todo.

M: ya casi llega tu hora maldito zorro.

------------


	7. El prometido

**7. El prometido **

El rubio estaba atravesado por varias estacas metálicas, la peliazul alcanzó a llegar antes de que el hombre de extraños ojos se le acercara, su sacrificio fue en vano, mientras su pecho era perforado sin compasión sentía alegría porque por fin había expresado sus sentimientos, aunque sabía que no eran correspondidos, la sangre salía de su boca y de repente una gran explosión sonó, grandes vientos arrastraban su cuerpo a varios metros mientras era golpeada por piedras, era un dolor indescriptible, su respiración se cortaba. Hinata despertó otra vez, pero ahora con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, alcanzó a taparse la boca cuando sintió una gran tos y era sangre lo que le había salido, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, era sangre de verdad y ya estaba despierta. Era el mismo sueño de aquella vez pero ahora era distinto, se veía afectada físicamente en la realidad, entonces fue al baño a limpiarse las manos, eran 8 de la mañana, RAYOSSSS gritó Hinata, otra vez voy tarde al colegio. Neji y Hanabi se habían cansado de esperarla y la dejaron tirada, pero esta vez no se puso brava, todavía sentía el dolor en el pecho pero decidió ir así al colegio.

En el salón de clases La directora Tsunade presentaba a todos los nuevos tutores que iban a hacer las pasantías especificando cada uno qué iba hacer, además estaba excusando la ausencia del nuevo profesor de física que iban a tener por que a última hora le surgió un inconveniente. Las chicas estaban emocionadas al darse cuenta que eran los galanes del día anterior, Ino pasaba colores mientras se acordaba de la coquetería del mono mechilargo, Sakura veía a Itachi y se reía del parecido casi exacto con su adorado sasuke, Tenten notaba que todos ya estaban en el salón menos su amiga peliazul, pero no era la única en percatarse.

Kiba(susurrándole a Neji): oye, hoy tampoco vino Hinata ¿Qué le pasó? (naruto que también se había dado cuenta hace rato de la ausencia de la ojiperla no se había atrevido a preguntar pero se unió a la conversación)

Naruto: si Neji, ayer mis padres y yo la dejamos temprano en la casa ¿acaso está enferma?

Neji: no sé que le está pasando, pero me cansé de llamarla y no se levantó, ya era muy tarde y me tocó adelantarme al col con Hanabi.

Shikamaru: debe ser que está en uno de esos problemáticos días de las chicas.

Sasuke: hmp, de todas formas esa llegadera tarde de Hina-chan ya va a cambiar.

Neji: si, tienes razón.

Naruto, Kiba y Shika: ¿?????

Neji: ah por cierto naruto, Hinata te preparó esto (le da el ramén de la noche anterior), como mi prima no se levantó entonces yo te lo traje para que no se perdiera.

Naruto: ella hizo esto para mi? (sonrió) ojala no tenga veneno, igual me lo comeré.

En eso entra al salón sin tocar una linda ojiperla vestida con ropa diferente al del uniforme, llevaba un pantalón blanco ajustado al cuerpo que resaltaba sus caderas, una camisa de tiritas color rosa que le dejaba ver en su escote una gran pechonalidad y una diadema de color rosa también en la cabeza dándole un toque de ternura. Todos los hombres quedaron boquiabiertos, no conocían específicamente los atributos de la más peque del grupo

Tsunade: HINATA!!! Que son estas horas de llegar?? Además por qué no estás portando el uniforme?? Decía muy ofuscada.

Hinata se veía muy linda pero su mirada estaba decaída, los nuevos tutores la observaban con atención sobre todo uno en especial.

Hinata: gomenasai Tsunade sama, me he sentido un poco mal, preferiría contarle después en su despacho la situación, diciendo las palabras con mucha dulzura de manera que la directora sólo asintió y prefirió no seguir martirizándola, en eso ella se sentó y se dio cuenta de que habían 5 personas presentándose pero quedó estupefacta al ver a uno centralmente. Todos, en especial naruto, no entendían qué había pasado, la notaban un poco triste pero siguieron con la conferencia de la directora.

Sakura: (susurrando) vaya Hina chan, si que estas linda, ayer te extrañamos mucho. Pero la ojiperla no se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando porque no quitaba su mirada de alguien.

Sakura, Ino y tenten no se explicaban la actitud de su amiga, así que prefirieron preguntarle en el descanso.

Después de toda las presentaciones y quedar en que los estudiantes debían inscribirse a los diferentes talleres de poesía, pintura, diseño de máquinas, filosofía y matemáticas sonó el timbre para el descanso.

Todos y todas los amigos salieron a la cafetería, se dispusieron a hablar:

Kiba: Hinata te ves muy linda con esa ropa y vaya que la Tsunade sama te tiene preferencia pues no te regaño mucho.

Neji: cállate baka, no ves que Hinata se siente incómoda con todos los pervertidos del colegio observándola (lo decía con mucha rabia).

Sakura: pero que fue lo que pasó Hina Chan? Por qué llegaste tan tarde y con esa ropa? Todos esperaban la tan anhelada respuesta.

Hinata: e—ettto, pues, hoy amanecí con mucho dolor en el pecho y en todo el cuerpo, pero como ayer falté pues hoy no iba a hacer lo mismo, entonces cuando me fui a poner el uniforme mi piel comenzó a tener salpullido, era como una alergia entonces me tocó venir así vestida, no soportaba el uniforme.

Ino: vaya, si que esta raro eso, deberías ir al doctor Hina chan.

Naruto: eso debe ser que estás cambiando de cuerpo, como apenas estás en la adolescencia jajajaja.

Sakura le da un macabro y doloroso golpe en la quijada por tan incómodo comentario. Eres un bakaaaaa naruto gritaba la pelirosa mientras todos reían por el espectáculo.

Hinata pasaba por todos los colores del arco iris por las palabras del rubio. En eso se comenzó acercar a la mesa un apuesto pelinegro de cabello lacio que vestía una encantadora chaqueta de cuero negra y un jean desgastado, todas las chicas se sonrojaron al verlo y todos los chicos se molestaron.

¿?: Hinata-sama (vaya que respeto) verdad? Ninguno (menos dos) no lo podían creer, él se dirigía a la más peque del grupo.

Hinata con una leve sonrisa se levantó y muy pero muy sonrojada (todos se dieron cuenta) se dispuso hacer una reverencia de saludo.

Hinata: Mucho gusto, me alegra conocerte Itachi-sama.

Sasuke: (interrumpiendo el saludo) vaya hermano hasta que por fin te apareces, ya era hora de que enfrentaras las cosas.

Itachi: (¬¬) hermanito mejor ve a ver si la rana ya puso los huevos. Todos se rieron, Sasuke, solo sonrió levemente.

Neji: Hina-chan cualquier cosa me buscas por favor. Ninguno entendía qué estaba pasando, porqué todos esos comentarios de sasuke y Neji?

Itachi: (cogiendo de la mano a la peliazul cosa que molestó a más de uno) acompáñame por favor, necesito hablar contigo. Hinata asintió, se alejaron. Kiba estaba hecho una furia.

Kiba: ¿pero qué está pasando aquí? Sasuke, por qué viene el idiota de tu hermano y se lleva de esa forma a Hinachan y lo peor de todo eres tú Neji, por qué lo permites? Las chicas tampoco lo entendían, se daban cuenta de que Kiba estaba muy celoso pero había otro que no se quedaba atrás.

Naruto: Teme que es lo que nos están ocultando?

SaKura: Itachi es una persona muy fría, creo que el triple que tú sasuke kun, por que cambió tan de repente con Hinachan?

Sasuke sólo sonreía levemente y Neji les dijo:

Muchachos en vista de que Hinata y yo rompimos nuestro compromiso su padre Hiashi decidió compromenterla con Itachi.

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Naruto sentía no sólo una fuerte punzada en el pecho, su estómago se revolvió, sentía mareo, estaba a punto de vomitar.

Kiba: pero qué demonios es esto? Todo el mundo sabe que tu hermano es un perro con todas las chicas, es un "Don Juan" y si ha tenido 30 novias han sido poquitas, todas las utiliza y luego las echa, ¿Cómo es posible que Hiashi meta a mi tierna Hinachan con ese pervertido?

Sasuke: mira habla todo lo que quieras, Itachi no tiene la culpa de que las chicas lo acosen, además con Hinata va hacer diferente, él de verdad quiere comprometerse, de eso pueden estar seguros, yo ya hable con él.

Naruto: pero de qué hablas teme? Tu hermano es 7 años mayor que Hinata, además ella es una niña, y sobre todo, no es tan interesante como para que tu hermano la tome en serio.

Neji: cállate naruto, deja de hablar así de mi prima. Los hombres se dieron cuenta de que las chicas, ya no estaban, ellas se fueron a escuchar la conversación de los prometidos a escondidas, entonces ellos decidieron hacer lo mismo.

En uno de los jardines atrás de las canchas del colegio, la pareja se sentó para platicar, el pelinegro se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en el prado para que su compañera se sentara sin ensuciarse, alrededor había muchas flores y se escuchaba un lejano ruido de los estudiantes que hacían ejercicio cerca de ahí, la ojiperla estaba muy nerviosa, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, se sentía fría, tenía esa sensación de pecho agitado.

Itachi: (mirando al vacio) No te preocupes, yo solo quiero que hablemos, se que estamos alejados de todo pero no fue por un mal motivo, es sólo que acá es más tranquilo.

Hinata (super sonrojada, ya estaba que echaba humo porque se sentía hervir): no-no-n o te preocupes, es sólo que esta situación, tú sabes, no es tan fácil para mí. En esos momento Itachi le toma las manos y se las comienza a secar (el sudor) con una pequeña toalla que tenía en el bolsillo.

-yo lo mato, decía Kiba a todos lo que estaban observando.

-pero si se ven divinos, que envidia, Hinata tiene un novio muy guay!!! Comentaba Ino.

- ese Itachi es un manoseador, deberíamos separarlos, refutó Naruto.

-Pero de qué hablas si es muy caballeroso, que dulzura. Argumentó la pelirosa.

Hinata: gr-gra-gracias (retira las manos) bueno y que quieres hablar conmigo?

Itachi: (se queda mirándola firmemente a los ojos) quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante yo te voy a recoger y llevar a tu casa, me han dicho que últimamente llegas tarde al colegio, como hoy (la peli azul se sentía avergonzada o-o), además quiero que te inscribas al taller de matemáticas porque quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, tú ya sabes para conocernos más (un ligero sonrojo se ve en Itachi), y alguno que otro día te visitaré en la noche a tu casa.

Hinata: (reaccionando) pero espera, no crees que vamos como muy rápido? yo no necesito que me lleves y me traigas, puede ser que sea muy joven pero tampoco soy una inepta (la cara de la ojiazul se tornó algo disgustada) además yo no necesito reforzar matemáticas, en eso soy muy buena, y pues la verdad yo no estoy muy segura de todo esto.

Itachi: (sonriendo) vaya pero sí que tienes carácter!!! Y a mí que me dijeron que eras bastante tímida jajajajaj, pero bueno te ves bastante linda cuando te enojas. La ojiperla no lo podía creer, la sonrisa del pelinegro la dejó sin palabras, de veras que era muy simpático, ella comenzó a detallarlo minuciosamente, nunca lo había hecho con ningún hombre, pues nunca le dio la curiosidad, pero en este caso se dio cuenta de que era un hombre sencillamente espectacular,(Nota de la autora: triple papasito, Itachi mi amor te amooooo, Inner: contrólate baka ni creas que va a ser para ti. Autora: T.T snif, snif, por que sos tan malo? Inner: sigue con la historia que se están aburriendo los lectores) Sus ojos eran profundos y oscuros como la noche y reflejaban un brillo que parecían un espacio sideral, su cuerpo era atlético, olía a rico, todo en él, desde su cabellos hasta sus manos, su nariz le parecía curiosa, de la nada le dieron unas ganas de mordérsela ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, lo quería abrazar y sentir qué sensaciones emanaban de su cuerpo, le causaba una ternura como si fuera un osito de peluche ¿será que naruto tiene razón, la adolescencia me estará afectando?(¿y para que pienso en naruto? Mejor sigo detallando) Se preguntaba para sí, una y otra vez, pero no, ella no se cansaba de observarlo, entonces sus mejillas se incendiaron. El pelinegro también comenzó a detallarla, los ojos y la boca eran una combinación perfecta, se daba cuenta de que era bajita y muy frágil, el cabello caía por sus hombros hasta su cintura moviéndose naturalmente por el viento que pasaba, sus manos eran pequeñas y por un momento cayó en cuenta de que era una niña, sin embargo su mente le jugaba sucio, veía las tiritas de su blusa y en ella una línea vultuosa que dejaba ver lo que era el inicio de sus senos, no eran pequeños, al contrario, eran de muy buena medida para su criterio, las curvas de su cuerpo demostraban el ancho de sus caderas, la tonificación de sus muslos Y por último, sus hombros parecían delineados por el píncel del mismísimo Da vinci, quería besarlos, sentir su suavidad. Le costó trabajo controlar su cuerpo y sus ganas de tirársele encima, él debía brindarle protección.

Hinata: (muy roja) Itachi-sama no quiero que cojas a mal las cosas, sólo necesito tiempo para conocerte, yo-yo-yo nunca he tenido novio y nunca he estado enamorada.

Itachi: (cogiéndole nuevamente las manos) disculpa, no soy muy bueno para estas cosas, no quiero presionarte, pero lo de recogerte si quiero que me lo permitas, en estos momentos hay muchos peligros en la ciudad y no quiero que te pase nada.

Hinata: es-es-esta bien. Itachi- sama quiero saber algo. ¿por qué aceptaste que yo fuera tu prometida? Digo, tú eres mucho mayor que yo, yo soy muy inmadura para ti y sé que no eres muy fiel que digamos (eso dice la gente), esto es sólo por un beneficio mercantil con tu empresa y la de mi papá?

Itachi (cambió su cara a una de seriedad y soltó la mano de ella) No, no es sólo eso. Yo ya me voy a graduar de la universidad y desde hace 10 años he vivido solo con sasuke, toda mi familia murió en aquella explosión como le pasó a tu madre, y pues yo no te voy a negar que he tenido varias novias pero entre más mayores más rígidas son. Sasuke y yo somos frios por que no hemos tenido quien nos haga sonreír, quien nos brinde un poco de ternura, y pues tú ya tenías tu fama entre todos los empresarios de la ciudad, se decía que la heredera de Hiashi era muy hermosa y tierna, que mejoraba hasta el peor ambiente con sólo sonreir. Entonces cuando tu padre me propuso ser tu prometido, no dude en aceptarlo.

-vaya si que tiene un buen discurso este tío- agregó Shikamaru mientras se ocultaban.

- Tenten: Itachi tiene un poder de convencimiento total, pero sus palabras sonaron muy honestas.

- Este tipo me está colmando la paciencia, refunfuñó Kiba. Naruto sólo observaba atentamente y con mucha seriedad la escena, se sentía incómodo, no entendía por qué.

Hinata: gracias Itachi-sama, me halagan tus palabras, pero sabes? Yo no quiero casarme tan joven, también quiero ir a la universidad, conocer nueva gente, viajar mucho, pero este compromiso me hace sentir limitada para hacer todo eso.

Itachi: Hinata chan déjame conocerte, yo no tengo planeado que te conviertas en una ama de casa, no me opongo a que estudies, o es que estás enamorada de alguien? Todos los amigos que estaban escuchando la conversación se quedaron esperando la respuesta, tenían curiosidad de saber a quién pertenecía el corazón de la ojiperla.

Hinata (moviendo la cabeza en negación) no, no estoy enamorada de nadie, si me han propuesto cosas (todos: ¿?) pero en realidad siempre he preferido evitar esos sentimientos tan profundos hacia alguien, no sé por qué, pero siento que el amor trae demasiadas felicidades pero también tristezas, prefiero no sufrir.

Itachi: ya veo, eres muy inteligente, todo lo que dices es verdad, cuando no existen vínculos es más fácil hacer todo, en cambio el amor- cuando falla- trae el rencor, la decepción y hasta la venganza. Pero sólo el tiempo te dirá si te puedes enamorar de mí, créeme que te trataré muy bien.

Hinata (sonriendo) habrá que ver Itachi kun ¿te puedo decir asi verdad? La verdad por el momento seremos amigos, comprometidos, pero amigos.

Itachi: (sonriendo también) me parece lógico, pero me puedes hacer algo? Todos estaban a punto de morirse, la peliazul no sabía que responder, sentía que la sangre se le subía a las orejas, su corazón se detenía y el vacio la invadía. Cre-creo saber que es- complementó la ojiperla. Entonces se levantó y se puso en todo el frente de él, le posó sus pequeñas y suaves manos en las mejillas del pelinegro (este se sonrojaba levemente) éste colocó las suyas en la cintura de ella, Hinata se percataba de su olor, tactaba las suaves mejillas de él y sin pensarlo dos veces se le acercó y le mordió delicadamente la nariz, con la lengua rozó la punta de ésta y se separó tiernamente, nerviosa pero con la satisfacción de su acto. Itachi sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, entonces la agarró más fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente, la abrazó unos instantes de manera que hinata perdió un poco el equilibrio porque él estaba sentado y cayeron sus rodillas encima de las piernas del azabache, y ella se dejó abrazar, no lo entendía pero sentía un ligero cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, sentía el roce de la piel y se dejó llevar.

Naruto se fue del sitio, nadie entendía su actitud. Kiba no soportó más tiempo, se fue corriendo hacia la pareja con el puño directo a la cabeza del ojinegro, éste se percató rápidamente de su presencia y en un segundo levantó a Hinata y se dio la vuelta para que con una sola mano posada en la frente del amigo de los perros lo detuviera. Kiba no podía con la rabia, su sangre le hervía, dirigía su mirada de odio al pelinegro.

Itachi: No cometas estupideces, no deberías reaccionar tan violentamente. Kiba no lo escuchó, una patada ya se dirigía al cuello del universitario, la esquivó, varios puños a todas direcciones y con gran fuerza y rapidez eran creados por él y ninguno daba en el blanco.

Hinata: Kiba detente por favor, no quiero que salgas herido. Él se detuvo, su mirada se tornó triste al sentirse tan débil, como se iba a fijar en él Hinata si ni siquiera podía acertar un golpe? Shikamaru lo cogió de los hombros y lo alejó, las chicas se quedaron sin palabras por tal espectáculo, y por la habilidad de Itachi que ni sudó. Sasuke tan solo observaba a su hermano, Neji estaba sorprendido por que los rumores eran ciertos, Itachi no sólo eran un gran empresario también era excelente en artes marciales, entonces comprendió porqué su tío lo había escogido para ser el prometido de su adorada prima.

Itachi: disculpa Hina chan, yo no quería este tipo de problemas, traté de no hacerle daño a tu amigo, se nota que te ama mucho, deberías hablar con él. Hinata quedó sorprendida al ver que su prometido era muy generoso y además muy comprensible. No te preocupes Ita-kun, yo arreglaré las cosas. Entonces sonó el timbre para regresar a clases, Itachi se marchó no sin antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su prometida y decirle que desde mañana la recogía para llevarla al colegio. Hinata solo asintió.

Cuando Hinata llegó al salón se encontró con un Kiba demacrado, ella se sentía culpable y recordaba ese día

FLASH BLACK

Los dos estaban en la cafetería, entonces Kiba le dijo que la acompañara al salón de música, ella mientras comía fresas aceptó y cuando llegaron una guitarra estaba sin el forro, el pelicafé cogió el instrumentos y le dijo: Hina chan he compuesto esta canción para ti. Las notas comienzan a sonar entonces con una voz muy afinada se escucha:

Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo,  
Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino.  
Quiero dormirme ,  
Y después me despierten tus besos.

Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo  
Se que pronto estaremos unidos.  
Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo  
Se que pronto estaré en tu camino.

Sabes q estoy colgando en tus manos  
Así q no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos.

Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra  
Te envió canciones de 4.40  
Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella  
Y cuando estuvimos por el camino  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos  
Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos.  
(**LETRA DE LA CANCION ****CARLOS BAUTE - COLGANDO EN TUS MANOS**)

La ojiperla se sentía muy apenada, no sabía que decir, su amigo le estaba confesando sus sentimientos pero ella no sentía lo mismo, entonces decidió comentarle:

Muchas gracias Kiba kun, te agradezco esos bellos sentimientos, en estos momentos te veo solo como un amigo, pero yo siempre te ofreceré lo mejor de mí, nunca te dejaré solo.

Kiba (sonrojado) Mi hina chan, yo te amo, espero que algún dia te fijes en mi como un hombre, te esperaré, no me importa cuánto tiempo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Entonces decidió sentarse al lado de él, Naruto se quedó mirándola al ver que seguía derecho y dejaba su puesto libre y que para rematar ni lo determinó. Kiba la volteó a mirar.

Él te gusta? Le preguntó el pelicastaño-

Creo que es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, él es mi prometido pero por el momento seremos sólo amigos, acuérdate que yo te prometí que siempre iba a estar contigo, eres mi mejor amigo Kiba kun, le sugirió La peliazul. Kiba no se sentía muy lleno con esa respuesta pues soñaba con el día en que ella lo viera como hombre, entonces lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que prefería tenerla asi sea como amiga que no tenerla como nada, entonces le sonrió.

Disculpa mi actitud con él Hina-chan, no volverá a suceder pero prométeme que si él te hace daño vas a contar conmigo, quiero que lo pienses mucho antes de tomar una decisión y no te dejes llevar por palabras bonitas. Hinata se sintió muy feliz por las palabras de su amigo: Te lo prometo Kiba kun y le dio un abrazo. Ino, tenten y Sakura se sintieron felices de ver que seguían siendo amigos. 

Terminada la jornada escolar cada uno tomó su camino, Neji decidió acompañar a Tenten y llevar a Hanabi a la casa antes de que llegara su tío, por lo pronto, no pudo llevar a Hinata al lugar donde necesitaba ir, como en la mañana la peliazul se sentía mal prefirió no conducir y dejó el carro en su mansión, iba a coger un taxi para irse pero prefirió caminar un poco para pensar.

¿Qué fue eso que sentí cuando Itachi-Kun me abrazó? ¿Cómo me atreví a morderle la nariz? Jajajaj pero fue muy gracioso. Él es bastante simpático pero no sé, hay algo que me da miedo en su mirada, parece que estuviera ocultando algo. La ojiperla caminaba lentamente y en el camino se encontró una margarita, se acordó cuando su mamá le decía, "las magaritas no sólo son una flor, ellas también toman decisiones" entonces sonrió y la cogió y comenzó a quitarle pétalo por pétalo, estaba entre dos dudas cuando un carro se estacionó al lado de ella. Se abrió la puerta y un rubio de ojos azules como el cielo se comenzó acercar a ella.

Hinata: Naruto Kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto: Y que dudas tienes? Por cual te decidiste? Jajajaja (ella se sintió apenada y ocultó la margarita) tu no vas a ir a mi casa? Hoy no empiezas las tutorías? Es muy peligroso que estés caminando sola por estos lares, vamos yo te llevo. La peliazul levantó una ceja ¿desde cuándo eres tan considerado con las chicas? El rubio la miró con indiferencia. No lo hago por ti, lo hago para que mi madre no pierda tiempo esperándote, si vas caminando llegaras muy tarde y ella no podrá dedicarme mucho tiempo le refutó el rubio. AH ya veo, si que eres pegajoso con tu mamá, no me digas que sufres del complejo de Edipo jajajaja? Naruto se molestó rotundamente, porqué ella era tan insolente? Se nota que te falta saber lo placentero del calor de una madre, no seas igualada y no seas pervertida. Hinata se afectó mucho con esas palabras, no pensaba que el rubio lo fuera a coger tan a mal su comentario y mucho menos que la hiriera por ser huérfana de madre, entonces agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, Naruto se dio cuenta de su comentario hiriente y se disculpó.

Discúlpame, me dejé llevar por mis rabias (se le acercó y comenzó a limpiarles las lagrimas con un pañuelo) pero tu tampoco me colaboras, deberías dejar de ser más agresiva, así nunca Itachi se va enamorar de ti en serio. Hinata sintió como si le hubieran clavado una estaca en el pecho, como en el sueño de sus noches temibles, esas palabras le retumbaban por todos lados, se había dado cuenta de que naruto también había escuchado su conversación con el prometido, y aunque no se explicaba por qué no lo había visto en la pelea con kiba, se llenaba de una angustia todo su cuerpo, ella no quería que él lo supiera ¿por qué? De pronto porque él comenzaría hacerle bromas pesadas por tener un novio siendo ella tan peque (pensó ella).

Hinata: pues eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo, yo no estoy para enamorarme en estos momentos, mi padre me lo impuso, yo no lo escogí, aclaró decididamente la ojiperla. El rubio sonrió . Vámonos ya!! Hinata se metió al carro, unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y entonces de repente el carro se apagó.

MIERDA!! Refunfuñaba el ojiazul, se me olvidó echarle gasolina al carro.

PERFECTO, ESO ERA LO ÚNICO QUE FALTABA , SI SERÁS BAKA, complementó la ojiperla.

Naruto: mi casa no está lejos de aquí, el carro se queda estacionado y nos vamos a pie corriendo.

Hinata: pero está lloviendo muy fuerte!! Vamos a llegar empapados y yo no traje más ropa.

Naruto: mi mamá te prestará algo, vamos apúrate que están cayendo rayos. Los dos salieron corriendo, hinata se quedaba atrás porque llevaba sandalias con tacón y no la dejaban correr cómodamente, entonces naruto la cogió en brazos (hinata se puso muy roja) y se la llevó rápidamente hasta la puerta de su casa, ya adentro, se quitaron cada uno los zapatos, y se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie, ni siquiera el mayordomo, el rubio veía tiritar una luz del teléfono, era la contestadora.

"Naruto, hijo, tu papá y yo nos quedamos varados en las afueras de la ciudad, el baka de tu padre no le echo suficiente gasolina al carro, decidimos quedarnos en un pequeño Hotel por acá, dile a Hinata que lo siento mucho, que mañana nos vemos, Alex (el mayordomo) tiene el día libre, entonces te tocará cocinar, lo siento mucho, por favor no vayas a salir con estas tormentas de ahora, cuidate mucho, tu mami te ama muaaaa."

PERFECTO y ahora qué hacemos? Gritaba deseperado el ojiazul.

Hinata: Minato San resultó igual de despistado que tú, pues nada, que vamos a poder hacer, tocará esperar que la lluvia se calme para poder irme, voy a llamar a Neji al celular (no contesta), me tocará marcarle a mi papa para ver si me recoge.

Hiashi: Hija estas donde Kushina? La tormenta está terrible.

Hinata: si padre pero Minato san y Kushina San quedaron varados en las afueras, necesito que me recojas.

Hiashi: lo siento Hinata, ahorita estoy en el tren, me salió un viaje a ultima hora, dile a Neji.

Hinata: no me contesta el celular.

Hiashi: entonces no hay nada que hacer, quédate allá con naruto y mañana en la mañana Libia (la empleada) te llevara el uniforme para que te cambies , ni se te ocurra salir con esta tormenta, portante bien, ya tengo que colgar, te quiero bye.

Hinata estaba molesta, el día no había sido de lo mejor y ahora tendría que quedarse toda una noche con el prepotente compañero, el rubio sólo tenía una risa burlona.

Donde está el baño? Necesito cambiarme- le dijo molesta Hinata.


	8. Una tormenta de sentimientos

**8. Una tormenta de sentimientos**

Naruto le propuso a Hinata que se bañara para que no cogiera un resfriado, ella al principio estaba dudando pero terminó aceptando. En vista de que Kushina no se encontraba en la casa decidieron que era mejor que el rubio le prestara alguna camisa para dormir pues no querían coger las cosas sin permiso.

Naruto: Mira Hinata tú dormirás en el cuarto que está al lado de el mío, cada habitación tiene su propio baño, así que ahí puedes asearte y cambiarte. En el closet encontrarás toallas y sábanas limpias, por favor báñate porque puedes coger un resfriado y después quien se aguanta a Neji diciéndome que fue por mi culpa. (hace cara de maldad ¿por qué?)

Hinata: mmm bueno, gracias naruto-kun, yo sé que no es de tú agrado hospedarme en tú casa, pero permíteme agradecerte cocinando algo rico para los dos, ¿te parece?

Naruto: que bien!! Muero de hambre. Entonces, yo también me voy a bañar en mi cuarto, cualquier cosa que necesites tan sólo grita.

Cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto, la peliazul llenó con agua tibia la tina e hizo espumas con sales para darse un baño muy placentero, además ella comenzaba a sentir un poco de fiebre. Naruto-Kun tiene razón este aguacero me ha podido enfermar (tocándose la frente) será mejor que me apure. Pensaba la ojiperla.

Asímismo, el rubio se desvestía poco a poco, se metió a la tina y se dispuso a relajarse.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un grito del cuarto de Hinata se escuchó por toda la casa, el oji azul sólo tuvo tiempo de coger una toalla y amarrársela por la cadera para salir a buscarla, entonces empujó la puerta con fuerza y se encontró a Hinata encima de la cama y en el piso una tarántula grandísima, negra y peluda. La ojiperla gritaba desesperada. QUITALA, MÁTALA, AUXILIOOOOOO.

Gargantúa que haces por estos lados?? No te he dicho que no salgas de la vitrina?- decía tranquilamente el rubio mientras cogía el asqueroso insecto (Nota de la autora: ODIO TODOS LOS INSECTOSSS) con las manos. Ah ya sé, esta fea bruja te asustó verdad? Hinata deverias ser más… (el golpe de un almohadazo lo cayó rápidamente )

Hinata: eres un asqueroso bakaaaa??? Cómo me haces quedar a dormir con ese horrible insecto?? Y todavía lo defiendes después de darme tremendo susto.

Naruto: (sobándose la cabeza por el almohadazo)pero de que hablas?, si fuiste tú la que lo asustas…(naruto mira a la ojiperla directamente, quedó O-ou)La peliazul estaba sólo con la camisa pero no tenía el pantalón, por lo tanto la parte inferior de su cuerpo sólo estaba cubierto por una diminuta tanga color blanca con encajes que se perdían en las extremidades de las piernas, naruto se sonrojó a más no poder, y Hinata que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de su situación:

Ahhhhhhh!!! Sal de acá ahora mismo ero-bakaaaaa, eres un pervertido y mientras lo sacaba de la habitación le lanzaba todo lo que encontraba, zapatos, lámparas, sillas, de todo, hasta que lo sacó del todo cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta. (PLASHH!!!)

Hinata: (roja pero de la soberbia) es un idiotaaaa!!!! Debía de imaginarme que es un pervertido y eso de la tarántula fue su venganza por lo del col, sabía que no se iba a quedar con el sinsabor, pero ja!! Yo di el primer paso, ya verá lo que le sucederá. Jajajajaj (reia macabramente sola la ojiperla en su cuarto)

Naruto (dirigiéndose a su cuarto después de dejar el espantoso insecto en una vitrina) (súper sonrojado) vaya que si es linda! Casi me sale sangre por la nariz, mejor me doy una ducha para calmarme, pero esa broma estuvo de lujo jejejejejeje, tenía que vengarme de esa bruja jejejejeje. (de repente su estómago le comienza a relinchar, las tripas se le contraen) oh por Dios, por Dios (el rubio corre con la mano en las nalgas al sanitario) el oji azul con una cara de muerte sale después de veinte veces de hacer sus necesidades, las tripas le seguían rugiendo y de nuevo al baño, Hinata reía desde la otra alcoba al escuchar los sonidos de los estrepitosos gases de su compañero, su venganza había sido ejecutada desde mucho antes. Entonces la ojiperla (otra vez vestida) va a hacia naruto riéndose sin parar :DDDD.

Naruto: (señalándola y con otra mano en el estómago y cara de muerte) tú, maldita bruja!!! Que me diste?!!!

Hinata: JUAJUAJUJAUJAU (después de cinco minutos de risa) si serás idiota, de verdad creíste que me iba a poner en la molestia de dejarte ramen y llevarte al colegio? Si serás ingenuo, el cerdo del ramen estaba crudo, debes estar intoxicado.

Naruto: malditaaaaa!! (dirigiéndose otra vez al baño). Entonces la peliazul al ver que el rubio ya sufrió bastante con su pesada broma le da unas pastillas para que se le pase el malestar. (acostado en la cama mientras se le pasa el dolor de estómago) Hina chan esta vez te pasaste casi me matas!!!

Hinata: ay no seas nena!!! Digamos que ahora si estamos a mano, bien te habías averiguado que yo odiaba los insectos, acéptalo, metiste esa tarántula para vengarte.

Naruto: (con una sonrisa de picardía) jejejeje bueno está bien lo acepto, pero lo que tú me hiciste fue peor, pero lo dejaremos así, porque ya me siento mejor.

Hinata: bueno, entonces ahora si me voy a bañar, ya pasó mucho tiempo, ahorita comemos algo, pero esta vez no te haré ninguna broma (una sonrisa traviesa salió de los labios de la ojiperla).

Naruto: eso espero.

Ya por fin en la tina, hinata se encontraba disfrutando de un placentero baño, mojaba su hermoso cabello, y la espuma se le adhería a todo el cuerpo. Naruto estaba en lo mismo, pero en su cuarto, entonces de repente se fue la luz, toda la casa estaba en oscuras.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Gritaba desesperadamente hinata al verse inmensa entre la oscuridad, el ojiazul corrió al baño preocupado porque de pronto se había resbalado o golpeado contra algo y no se dio cuenta de que se metió al baño de ella totalmente desnudo.

Hinata estás bien?- (decía el rubio tratando de localizarla en la oscuridad). Acá estoy naruto-kun no me dejes sola, me da miedo- decía la ojiperla metida en la tina. No te preocupes toma mi mano (naruto se resbala con una jabón que estaba en el piso y cae en un chapuzón a la tina de la peliazul.) el rubio se llenó de espuma en sus ojos, le ardían, MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS, ME QUEDÉ CIEGO!!! Gritaba el rubio desesperado por el ardor. La ojiperla abre la mangera y le moja los ojos, deja de ser tan payaso, es solo el ardor de las sales- le sugería la peliazul.

Entonces se hallaban los dos metidos en la tina, no era muy grande por lo tanto, estaban bien acosaditos (n-n) hinata le tocaba las piernas sin querer y él le rozó los muslos.

Hinata: eres un pervertido!!! Y comienza a darle golpes a todas direcciones, naruto se los trata de esquivar pero en eso se vuelve a resbalar y queda encima de ella. Las pieles desnudas se comienzan a sentir, naruto se percata de que los senos en flor de piel de la ojiazul rozaban con su pecho proporcionándole un placer inimaginable, Hinata siente un bulto cerca a su ombligo, que poco a poco se comienza a tensar, los nervios se le comienzan a subir a la cabeza con sólo pensar lo que ella suponía que era, jamás había tocado uno, y se encontraba haciéndolo con el de su adorado tormento, naruto deja escapar un pequeño gemido por el placer que le provocó ese roce de ella, ella se tensionó y siente que se va a desmayar, naruto siente su tambaleo y la alcanza a coger para que no se hunda en el agua, entonces al estar ella inconsciente el rubio se da cuenta de que la tiene en sus brazos totalmente desnuda, no logra verla por la oscuridad pero si la puede sentir, tratando de luchar contra sus más bajos instintos no se resiste y termina pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella; le tocaba sus mejillas y se las sentía calientes, su piel era suave y tersa, le olía su cuello y la rozaba con su nariz, dejaba caer las palmas por los hombros hasta que se encontró con las dos grandes montañas anheladas, comenzó a agitarlas, las apretaba y sentía cómo sus pezones crecían, quería besarlos pero decidió seguir con su camino, llegó al ombligo y jugaba a tentarlo (eres una asqueroso pervertido!!! Detente!!! Detente!!! Ella es una niña!!! Ohhh pero su cuerpo dice otra cosa ahhh, no, no, controlate!!! Se repetía con desesperación el rubio) entonces decidió parar bruscamente, la sacó de la tina en brazos y la recostó en la cama cubriéndola con una sábana que encontró entre la oscuridad, la dejo acostada y se retiró a su cuarto. Hinata comenzó a despertar.

Ahh, donde estoy? Por qué todo está oscuro?? (por fin vuelve la luz) ahhh, que hago en la cama? Es cierto naruto estaba en la tina conmigo? Y yo estoy desnuda?? (ella se tocaba todo su cuerpo como para mirar que todo esté en su lugar jejeje) ese maldito bakaaaa.

En la otra habitación se encontraba un ojiazul desesperado y confundido- ¿qué me pasó?¿por que hice eso? No debí aprovecharme de ella de ese modo, ufff pero fue delicioso, no, no, baka cállate!! Ella está comprometida!! Ah pero yo la toqué primero!!! No, no, deja de pensar cosas absurdas, Ojalá no se haya dado cuenta!!

Entonces los dos bajan a la cocina, estaban avergonzados, aunque la ojiperla no tenía ni idea de la manoseadera de la que fue víctima minutos antes.

Naruto: Hina- chan lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención, fue un accidente, te juro que no te hice nada (o-OU)

Hinata: (no respondió)

La ojiperla se dispuso a preparar ramen para los dos, el rubio la observaba preocupado por su tormentoso silencio, entonces ella sirvió la mesa, se sentaron y después de dar las gracias por la comida, el silencio se rompió.

Hinata (nerviosa y muy roja) naruto kun puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Naruto (curioso) si claro dime.

Hinata: puesss Ve-ve-verás. Co-co-como decirte. E-e-e-etto cuando tú estabas con sakura chan…. Tú-uds ha-ha-hacian cosas?

Naruto (estupefacto)como asi cosas?

Hinata: si, cosas, osea, uds se tocaban? Si no me quieres responder pues no lo hagas.

Naruto: (nervioso) pu-puess la verdad es que (esto es muy incomodo)sakura y yo sólo nos dábamos besos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Hinata: (sonrojada) no por nada. (se levanta de la mesa)

En ese momento naruto la coge por la cintura, comienza a cercar su cara con la de ella, hinata no se da cuenta de las intenciones de él y se suelta. Vamos!! tenemos que limpiar todos los platos sucios- le recomedó la ojiperla dejando a naruto con la boca en el aire. ¿pero que me pasó?¿por que traté de besarla?(se preguntaba el ojiazul)

Naruto (después de lavar todo) que te parece si vemos una película?

Hinata: genial!!! Cual?

Naruto: una de terror. La ojiperla aceptó. Mientras observaban el film la peliazul pensaba ¿Por qué le pregunté eso a naruto Kun? ¿Por qué me desmayé cuando lo sentí cerca de mi? Entonces comienza a detallarlo con la misma curiosidad que lo hizo con Itachi en la mañana. Se encontró con una cabello intensamente amarillo muy brillante bastante alborotado pero que le daban un toque de frescura sin igual, su cara tenía marcas extrañas en las mejillas pero que por alguna razón le parecían muy tiernas (parece un zorrito (^.^)- pensaba para sí la ojiperla) le daba curiosidad tocarlas, luego frena en sus ojos que iluminados por la luz de la pantalla del televisor mostraban un azul profundo, un azul que identificó con el mar, le parecieron hermosos, a diferencia de los de Itachi reflejaban mucha alegría y mucha confianza, parecía que mostraban que su alma era totalmente transparente. Luego se dio cuenta de que su boca era curiosa, era algo grande pero sus labios eran carnosos, rosados muy provocativos ¿el baka de naruto provocativo?(pensaba la ojiperla-debo estar delirando) se percató de que el rubio llevaba puesto una camisa sin mangas que dejaban ver los músculos bien tonificados de sus brazos, se veían fuertes , (ahora que recuerdo cuando lo abracé aquella vez en el parque me sentí muy bien n.n, -recordaba la peliazul) y también llevaba una pantaloneta que también resaltaban los ya desarrollados músculos de sus piernas (mmm ya veo naruto debe hacer mucho ejercicio- pensaba Hinata) entonces detuvo su mirada en un punto especifico de la pantaloneta, recordó el bulto que sintió en la tina y que poco a poco se endurecía, su cara comenzó a sonrojarse al extremo, miles de pensamientos la invadieron y se sentía mareada, naruto se percata de que Hinata estaba extraña, ella se vuelve a desmayar y él no entendía qué había pasado, la cargó hasta el cuarto que le correspondía a ella y le puso un trapo húmedo en la frente hasta que despertó.

Hinata: ¿Qué me paso?

Naruto: eso mismo me pregunto, te pusiste muy roja de repente y te desmayaste, acaso estas enferma Hinata?, esta mañana nos dijiste que tenias dolores en el pecho (tenia una expresión de preocupado)

Hinata (¿el se preocupa por mi?) ah si, pero no se, me he sentido extraña últimamente, me desmayo, me mareo con facilidad y me duele el pecho.

Naruto: hina chan, no será que estas embarazada?

Hinata: QUEEEEEE? Como se te ocurre pensar eso? Eso no puede ser porque yo jamás he estado con…(cada vez más sonrojada)

Naruto: en serio nunca has estado con nadie?

Hinata (muy roja y haciendo pucheros) no, no lo he estado.

Naruto: jajajaj ya veo, pues si tienes razón, igual eres muy niña para esas cosas.

Hinata (molesta) ¿me estás diciendo que soy tan pequeña que un hombre no podría verme como una mujer? (naruto recordó todo lo que había hecho en la tina y la forma como no se pudo controlar para no tocarla)

Naruto: no, no es eso.

Hinata: mmmm? Quieres decir que te parece que soy bonita y que aceptas que no soy tan niña?

Naruto (sonrojado pero con cara de molestia) no seas ilusa, tu no eres para nada bonita (eres demasiado hermosa, perfecta-por que no se lo puedo decir? Pensaba para sí el rubio) además para mi sigues siendo muy peque, lo que quería decir es que siempre van a existir tipos enfermos que les guste las inexperimentadas para sus pensamientos pervertidos, de pronto alguien te puede ver como una mujer.

Hinata (triste) ah ya veo (comienza su movimientos típico de manos), bueno pues igual es mejor que no me vean como una mujer, yo soy muy tímida y no creo estar preparada para hacer esas cosas.

Naruto (muy molesto) timida? Pues eso no fue lo que pareció cuando estabas con itachi (recordando la mordida a la nariz).

Hinata (¿Por qué se molestó?) (sonrojada) ah eso? Mmm jejejej si tienes razón fui muy lanzada, pero no se por qué lo hice, sólo sucedió. Mmm naruto-kun y tu ya estuviste con alguien?

Naruto: (¿desde que momento empezamos a coger tanta confianza para hablar de esos temas? Pensaba el rubio)(nervioso) ehhh, etoooo, si pues obvio, yo ya soy un hombre experimentado (baka!!- que mentiroso eres, pero no, no le puedo permitir que se burle de mí por no haber estado alguna vez con una chica)

Hinata (con cara de desconfianza) seguro? Mmm bueno pues si debe ser cierto por que eres bastante popular entre las chicas del col.

Naruto: (o_oU) siii, pero ninguna de ellas me gusta, las chicas son muy ruidosas y siempre están dando lata. (hinata le da un leve golpe en el brazo-oye!!!) jejejej.

Hinata: y además a ti sólo te gusta sakura-chan!!

Naruto: mmmm?, no hina-chan, yo ya me di cuenta de que sakura-chan ama a otra persona y que ella es como una hermana para mí. Pero ya dejemos de hablar de mi, cuéntame de ti (molesto) a ti de verdad te gusta Itachi? Él tiene fama de "Don Juan" y ha tenido muchas novias (no deberías dañarle la imagen de su prometido bakaaa.)

Hinata (sonrojada) pues yo creo que él es muy simpático y es muy caballeroso, de pronto me guste físicamente pero no lo conozco lo suficiente. Además naruto, sabes? Desde hace mucho tiempo decidí no enamorarme.

Naruto: por que?

Hinata: yo siento como si en alguna vida pasada yo hubiera sufrido muchísimo por un amor no correspondido. A veces llegan a mi mente imágenes de mi, vestida de una forma extraña, ocultándome de alguien, como si estuviera espiando a una persona la cual yo amé mucho, me veo tartamudeando cuando ese chico se me acerca y hasta me desmayaba, pero cuando entro a mi realidad mi corazón se contrae de tristeza, me doy cuenta de que ese muchacho nunca me correspondió, es como si hubiera sido invisible para él.

Naruto: en serio? Eso está muy raro… no serán alucinaciones? Y como es el chico que espiabas?

Hinata: no se, no logro detallar la imagen, sale borrosa en mis recuerdos, pero por culpa de ese rechazo permanente en que me tuvo, mi corazón se cerró al amor, no quiero volver a experimentar eso.

Naruto: vaya hina-chan si que eres rara… eso debe ser sólo tu imaginación, de verdad yo no creo que alguien sea tan ciego y baka como para no fijarte en ti (muy rojo) (¿Qué he dicho? Si serás idiotaaaaa)

Hinata: (cara de resignación) gracias naruto-kun, pero se que me dices eso por hacerme sentir bien. Tú siempre me has llamado bruja y dices que no soy bonita, no trates de engañarme.

Naruto (decidido y se pone de pie, le agarra las manos) No Hinata chan, yo, yo (vamos díselo idiota!!!) yo no pienso eso de ti. (hinata abre los ojos de la sorpresa) tu en tan poco tiempo te has vuelto muy popular entre los chicos, y eso es porque eres muy bonita, yo-yo-yo (DISEELOOOOOOO) yo te trato mal por que…(dile que por que eres un inmaduro pero la verdad es que me estoy muriendo por darte un besooooo) …porque te identifico como la hermana que nunca tuve, si eso, y tu sabes que los hermanos se molestan entre ellos (risa nerviosa) (QUEEE!!! ¿HERMANA? Si serás bakaaa, como la voy a ver como un familiar si quiero es comérmela a besos, me mueroooo, ¿Qué he dicho? Se reprochaba para sí el ojiazul)

Hinata: (sonrojada) hermana? Que lindo naruto-kun, no sabia que me veias de esa manera, ahora entiendo tu actitud hacia mí, y tu celos con tu madre jejeje, entonces de ahora en adelante yo-yo también te veré como una hermano mayor (en el corazón de la ojiperla se comenzó a sentir una punzada, un pequeño dolor que la hacía desfallecer ¿por que?)

Naruto: (NOOOOOOOOO!!! No quiero que me vea de esa forma eh? ¿de qué forma quiero que me vea?) ehhh pues si, está bien hina-chan. (MALDITA SEAAAA, ME ODIOOO, DEBO ARREGLAR ESTOOO).

* * *

M: vaya, parece que de verdad acá las cosas cambiaron de forma drástica. El corazón de ella está muy resentido y por eso no se da cuenta de las cosas, eso nos puede ayudar de forma considerable.

D: ese puto zorro siempre se salía con la suya por que habia algo o alguien que lo estimulara, pero aca no, acá está solo, toda va hacer más fácil de lo que pensábamos.

P: de todas formas, hay algo que no me está gustando, siento que hay algo que se nos está escapando, toca estar pendientes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de los azabaches se encontraban los hermanos discutiendo sobre la empresa.

Sasuke: no puedo creer que no hayas tenido en cuenta mi opinión para vender esas acciones.

Itachi: deja de ser tan inmaduro sasuke!! Esto no es un juego, el que ha estado a cargo de todo siempre he sido yo, las cosas no son fáciles y tú muy bien sabes que debía asociarme con los hyugas, y ahora más que soy el prometido de la heredera.

Sasuke : hmp, yo también algún dia voy a administrar la empresa familiar y tu siempre me dejas al margen de tus planes. E Itachi, quiero saber algo (mirada de picardia ¬¬) que te pareció hinata-chan?

Itachi (que en ese momento estaba tomando un poco de café , lo escupió) ahmmm? Pues, y a qué viene esa pregunta?

Sasuke: pues verás, (levemente sonrojado)hinata-chan es muy popular entre los chicos, desde que me pediste el favor de que la cuidara ha sido muy difícil espantar todos esos chulos ¬¬. Y pues le he llegado a coger un cariño, ella es una buena chica y no me gustaría que la lastimaras (serio).

Itachi: mmm? De verdad te preocupa eso? Pues no te debes preocupar. (sasuke quedó sorprendido) ella me gusta y bastante, es bastante joven para mi, pero he decidido alejarla de..digo, he decidido cogerla en serio.

Sasuke: ¿?

Itachi:no me mires de esa forma, se que es raro en mi, pero hinata es muy cálida y me hace sentir bien. Yo nunca la lastimaría.

En eso suena el celular del pelinegro menor.

(ruidos de los relámpagos de la tormenta)Sakura: sasuke? Me he quedado atrapada en mi carro que se le pinchó una llanta, la tormenta está terrible y mis papás no me contestan el teléfono, no se que hacer..

Sasuke: (preocupado) en que parte estas? No se te ocurra salir del carro con este aguacero, están cayendo rayos y es muy peligroso.

Sakura: estoy en la paralela via al jardín botánico.

Sasuke: muy bien, entonces ya voy para allá, cálmate y no salgas del carro. (cuelga)

Itachi: vas a salir con esta tormenta?

Sasuke: entonces que pretendes? Que deje a sakura sola? Claro que me voy, me llevo el carro, vuelvo al rato.

Itachi: cuidate teme, allá tú y tu noviecita.

Sasuke: (muy sonrojado) ella no es mi novia!! (cierra la puerta bruscamente PLASHHH!)

Luego de media hora el pelinegro por fin divisa el carro de la pelirosa, las gotas de lluvia caen fuertemente, la carretera parece un rio, cada vez hay más agua, los relámpagos truenan violentamente, el cielo estaba oscuro. Sasuke saca a Sakura con una sombrilla pero la ventisca es muy fuerte y se la lleva volando. Entran al carro de él muy mojados.

Sakura: gracias sasuke kun, estaba muy asustada.

Sasuke: que hacias conduciendo sola por esta via? De verdad que a veces eres muy torpe (molesto)

Sakura (triste) lo siento, dejé a Ino en su casa y cuando me iba a devolver la tormenta me cogió desprevenida y se me pinchó la llanta, no debí molestarte (comienza a llorar y sasuke no la determina)

El carro de sasuke se apaga de un momento a otro. MALDICIÓN!! Con toda esta lluvia y esta carretera que parece un arroyo debió entrarle agua al motor, ahora si nos tocó quedarnos atrapados. Reprochaba el pelinegro.

Sakura sigue llorando y sasuke la voltea a mirar.

Sasuke: ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan fastidiosa? no deberías estar llorando.

Sakura: (muy dolida) tú siempre me tratas así de frívolo, no entiendo porqué lo haces si yo he sido tú amiga por tanto tiempo.

Sasuke : de pronto ese es el problema, no me gustas como amiga, es más desde hoy vas a dejar de serlo.

Sakura (llora sin control) por que? Que hice para que me despojes de tu amistad?

Sasuke: ya te dije, eres fastidiosa, reprochas mucho y eres poco tierna. Pero para que no digas que no soy considerado te voy a dar una oportunidad para redimir tus errores conmigo. ¿te parece?

Sakura: mis errores? Pero si yo no te he hecho nada, si no me aceptas como yo soy entonces no vale la pena que seamos amigos.

Sasuke: jajajaja, muy bien entonces pierdes tu oportunidad, desde mañana nos dejamos de hablar.

Sakura: pe-pe-pero sasuke (triste y llorando) y-y-que era lo que querías que hiciera?

Sasuke (sonríe malevolamente) asi esta mejor, esa es la actitud que debes tener conmigo. Muy bien, es algo sencillo, quítate la ropa!!

Sakura: (al extremo del sonrojo) QUEEEEEEE?!!! Pe-pe-pero de que hablas?

Sasuke: (serio) lo vas a hacer o no?

Sakura: no, de ninguna manera. Entonces sasuke se comienza a quitar la camisa y a desabrocharse el pantalón y se desplaza para la parte trasera del carro. La pelirosa estaba sin palabras, el amor de su vida estaba desnudándose delante de ella y sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba

Sasuke: muy bien, asi te sentiras mas comoda? Estaremos en igualdad de condiciones, ahora HAZLO!!

Sakura (en shock) e-e, no no puedo, yo, yo. Entonces sasuke la coge fuertemente de las muñecas y rudamente la trae para si y le da un fuerte beso, uno doloroso, la muerde, la lame, le abre paso entre los labios de ella a su lengua húmeda y suave, la pelirosa no entendía qué pasaba, pero a pesar de que la lastimaba sentía placer, un exquisito y doloroso placer, comenzó a mover también sus labios, las lenguas se mezclaban, el pelinegro le soltó las muñecas para comenzar a quitarle la blusa a ella, juguetonamente le desabrochó el brasier y la sentó encima de él de manera que las piernas de la pelirrosa estaban entrelazadas en la cadera del azabache, cuando separaron los labios para por fin respirar, él la observó tiernamente, notó sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban con amor y deseo.

Sasuke: (susurrandole) está haciendo frio, alguien me dijo que la mejor forma de calentarse es con la proximidad de otro cuerpo.

Sakura: (muy nerviosa) sasu-sasuke, yo-yo soy una fastidiosa para ti.

Sasuke: si lo eres y más cuando no me estas besando. El pelinegro se abalanza otra vez hacia sus labios, la besa más apasionadamente y con más violencia, la agarra de la cadera y la apreta más hacia él de manera que sienten el roce de sus intimidades sobre la ropa, a ella se le escapa un gemido y eso fue como si el pelinegro se hubiera tomado 10 pastillas de viagra, la despojó de su falda escolar y le comenzó a besar el cuello, la mordía sin consideración, le agitaba los senos y los apretaba y ella sin control gemia más. Sasu-saske- por fa-vor, ahhhh, noo, no, ahhh.

El azabache se excitó más con esos monisilabos, la acostó en la silla de atrás y se bajó el pantalón, la observaba detalladamente, le acariciaba cada rincón de la piel, dirigió sus manos a la intimidad de la pelirosa, la masajeaba por encima de la tanga, ella arqueba la espalda y gemía fuertemente por el placer. –oh sasuke, si, si, ohhh, por Dioss, ahhhh.

El pelinegro le encantaba verla a su merced, sentía el poder que ejercía sobre la voluntade de ella, entonces. La pelirrosa ya no pensaba, su piel ardía de deseo, lo quería, lo anhelaba y sólo quería que nunca acabara esa excitación. Entonces sus instintos más bajos resaltaron, ella también decidió actuar, sin pensarlo dirigió su mano al bóxer del pelinegro, lo bajó drásticamente y ahí lo encontró, el miembro erecto y jugoso de su amor ya no tan platónico, lo agarró sin delicadeza y comenzó a agitarlo de arriba hacia abajo fuertemente un gemido ronco salió de la garganta del azabache, la pelirrosa sonrió pícaramente y aceleró los movimientos, jugaba con sus dedos y los pasaba apretando la punta del miembro- ahhhh sa-sakura, si, sigue así, no pares, por fa-vor-no-pa-res le imploraba el ojinegro. Pero él no la abandonó, él la despojó de la única prenda que tenía puesta, su tanga, y le introdujo en su intimidad dos largos dedos sin consideración, la pelirrosa gritaba de placer, el movia en círculos, a los lados, de adentro hacia fuera, y ella con el poco movimiento que tanto placer le permitia lo complacía con fuertes pero agradables movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, ella estaba lista y él paró en seco, le apartó sus manos del miembro de él y la levantó rápidamente de manera que ella quedara de espalda a él, sasuke sentado y la agarro de la cintura fuertemente para que ella no tuviera tiempo de soltársele, la empujó violentamente hacia su miembro, penetrándola en embestida, ella gritó por el dolor, sentía un desgarre interno, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, pero el azabache la dejó un momento dentro de él quieta, él sentado debajo y atrás de ella le comenzó a acariciar los pechos, ella poco a poco dejó de sentir dolor, entonces decidió mover sus caderas, como tentándolo a seguir, el comprendió a la perfección y agarrándole las nalgas la movia de arriba hacia abajo, los dos gemían, era demasiado delicioso, cada vez los movimientos eran más fuertes y rápidos, el éxtasis llegaba a su culminación, y los dos dejaban escapar un gemido y suspiro de placer al mismo tiempo, sentían un calor que los quemaba por dentro pero era exquisito. Sakura se retiró de él y se sentó a su lado, él la abrazó tiernamente.

Sasuke: (sonriendo) espero que ahora entiendas por que me fastidiabas como amiga.

Sakura (sonrojada y super cansada) yo-yo-yo no se que decir.

Sasuke: no tienes nada que decir, (le da un tierno beso en la frente) ahora ya no me fastidias por que me ahora sí estarás como yo quiero, ami merced.

Sakura: (con unagota en la cabeza) asi que querías doblegarme? Pues bien lo hiciste a la perfección.

Sasuke: (con una sonrisa de oreja oreja) ahora a esperar que la dichosa tormenta pase. (se sonroja) tu sabes que te quiero no?

Sakura (muy roja) gracias sasuke- kun, yo también te quiero. Y así se encontraban abrazados sin ropa en un carro en medio de la via, adornado por la espesa lluvia que caía salvajemente por toda la ciudad.

Continuará.


	9. Una tarde ¿aburrida?

**9. Una tarde ¿aburrida?**

En las sala de la familia Usumaqui se encontraban los dos jóvenes compañeros terminando de ver la película de terror, los dos estaban muy nerviosos por las escenas tan espantosas y macabras que veian en el televisor, sin darse cuenta el miedo había hecho que los dos permanecieran inmóviles y abrazados en el grande sofá. De repente suena la canción de "a thousand miles" de Vanesa carlton, era el timbre del celular de Hinata (música de piano- Making my way downtown, walking fast faces past and I'm homebound…).

Hinata: alo (la peliazul comienza a sonrojarse y naruto la mira con extrañeza)

Itachi: hola como estás? Encontré tu número en la libreta de sasuke y quize saber como estabas, tú sabes, por la tormenta.

Hinata: (nerviosa) ahh, ehh, gra-gracias ita-kun (naruto se torna molesto al escuchar ese nombre y la ojiperla se aleja del sofá) es-estoy bien y tú?

Itashi: ahhh bien, y estas en tu casa verdad? Espero que el bajonazo de luz no te halla asustado (la ojiperla recuerda todo lo que pasó con el rubio en la tina y se sonroja aún más)

Hinata: ah si, si, estoy en mi casa, yo-yo-yo me asusté sólo un poco.

Itashi: hina-chan mañana no te recogeré por que mañana no tienes clases ¿ya viste el noticiero?

Hinata: ahh??? No, no lo he visto, pe-pero gracias por avisarme lo del col (ufff de la que me salvé de que no me recoja sino se hubiera dado cuenta de pasé la noche con naruto ¿y que tiene de malo eso? Pensaba dentro de sí la peliazul).

Itashi: ah bueno, entonces que duermas, mañana tampoco salgas por favor las tormentas pueden ser peligrosas, bye.

Hinata: Hi, gracias, sayonara. (cuelga el celular y se devuelve al sofá)

Naruto: (molesto)era tu novio verdad? Y que quería a estas horas?

Hinata: (mi novio?) ah naruto-kun la peli ya terminó pon el noticiero. Ahí se encontraron con la noticia de que ningún colegio tendría clase hasta nueva orden por que las tormentas colapsaron las alcantarillas, las carreteras parecen ríos, hay muchos árboles caídos, etc.

Naruto: que bien!!! No tendremos clase hasta dentro de un tiempo, perooo mis papás tampoco podrán volver hasta que las calles dejen de estar inundadas y no podremos salir tampoco de la casa hasta que pase todo, menos mal que la nevera está llena.

Hinata: ahhh??? Osea que me tocará quedarme más tiempo acá???

Naruto: y que pasa? Algún problema de estar conmigo? (muy molesto)

Hinata: no, no naruto-kun es sólo que no me he podido comunicar con neji y necesito avisarle, bueno mañana le avisaré. Bueno buenas noches, ya me voy a dormir. Ella se levanta y se va para su cuarto. Mientras pensaba; ¿Por qué le mentí a Ita-kun?¿que tiene de malo que esté con naruto-kun? No creo que él se moleste, igual fue por una urgencia, pero ya que.

Un rubio se encontraba también dispuesto a dormir mientras pensaba: ¿Por qué Hinata no quiere quedarse conmigo? ¿Por qué se sonrojó cuando itachi la llamó?que fastidio con esos dos ¿y porque me molesto?achhhh, el ojiazul apretaba la almohada a su cara para no seguir pensando pero era imposible, cada vez se martirizaba más, otros pensamientos lo atormentaban ¿Qué carajos me pasa con hina-chan?¿por que le hice eso en la tina?¿por que me preocupa que me vea como su hermano? Mi cabeza se va a estallar, no entiendooo. En ese momento unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpen sus pensamientos. Abre y se encuentra con una sensual ojiperla que llevaba entre sus brazos una almohada y una sábana.

Naruto: que paso? Que haces aquí?

Hinata: lo siento naruto-kun, es-es no puedo dormir, no dejo de pensar en la película de terror que vimos y a eso se le suma el hecho de pensar que en cualquier momento esa horripilante tarantula se vuelva a entrar a mi cuarto mientras duermo (una cara de miedo se pronuncia en la ojiperla), entonces- entonces quería saber si-si podemos dormir juntos (muy apenada)

Naruto (asombrado) dormir juntos? Ahhh eetooooo, puesssss

Hinata: no pienses mal, tu como siempre eres un pervertido, además es tu culpa que no pueda dormir por meter ese espantoso insecto en mi cuarto. Además ya que me ves como tu hermana pues no voy a desconfiar de ti y no le veo nada de malo.

Naruto: (que yo la veo como una hemana?? Ay ojala fuera así- pensaba el rubio) bueno pues no habrá más remedio, pero si que eres miedosa, entonces entra y acomódate, yo dormiré en el piso.

Hinata: (feliz) gracias.

La noche cada vez era más fría, naruto tiritaba de frío acostado en el piso y la ojiperla se dio cuenta.

Hinata (dirigiéndose al rubio y cogiéndolo de las manos) vamos naruto-kun, la cama es muy grande y los dos cabemos a la perfección, te vas a enfermar si duermes en el piso, asi que mejor ven conmigo. El ojiazul no podía creerlo, ella era muy comprensiva y no mostraba ningún problema de que durmieran en la misma cama, entonces decidió aceptar la propuesta. Hinata se durmió rápidamente pero el rubio se movía con impaciencia, no podía concebir el sueño, el calor de hinata cerca le estremecía el cuerpo y entonces comenzó a observarla, mientras más le detallaba sus delicados rasgos del rostro más se emocionaba, su corazón palpitaba como locomotora, su respiración se comenzó a entrecortar, se sentía caliente y nervioso, las manos le sudaban, el estómago se le revolvía y unas ganas inmensas de tocarla y besarla se apoderaron, entonces lo comprendió a la perfección, entendió todo esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban, comprendió las actitudes tan inmaduras que tomaba cuando estaba con ella , si, efectivamente, naruto Usumaqui estaba realmente enamorado de Hinata Hyuga, su corazón se agitó aun más cuando se percató de su descubrimiento, y una implacable sonrisa salió a flote de sus labios, cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir ya tranquilo por que todo lo tenía claro.

En la mansión Hyuga acababa de llegar Neji, se dio cuenta de que Hanabi ya estaba durmiendo pero se encontró el cuarto de Hinata vacio, sus nervios se aceleraron pensando lo peor ¿su prima no ha llegado y con esta tormenta? Entonces tomó su celular para llamarla y encontró 20 llamadas perdida de ella, se sentía un idiota, por estar ocupado con Tenten no se percató del sonido de su cel (nota de la autora: bueno ya se imaginaran que estaba haciendo con la pelicastaña como para no haber escuchado:D) escuchó un buzón de voz que decía claramente que su prima se quedó donde naruto, esa idea no le gustaba para nada pero se tranquilizó cuando pensó que ahí estaría la mamá del rubio, por lo tanto no podría pasar nada (nota de la autora: muajajajajajajaj).

Al otro día, una tos seca y dolorosa despertó a nuestra querida peliazul, cuando se llevó la mano a la boca ahí estaba, era sangre de nuevo, el pecho le dolía todavía más que otras veces y no sse podía levantar, entonces miró a su lado y se encontró con un rubio durmiendo, le detalló su cabello despeinado y se acordó del rubio de sus sueños, el cabello era muy parecido, sin embargo, otra tos la sacó de sus pensamientos y era más sangre, sentia que se iba a desmayar, pero el ruido despertó a naruto que entre dormido se encontró con una linda ojiperla manchade de sangre y pálida, el susto lo hizo levantarse rápidamente.

Naruto: hina-chan ¿Qué te pasó? Oh por Dios, estas tosiendo sangre!!!

Hinata: me duele el pecho, cof, cof,

Naruto: calmate, todo estará bien. El rubio la llevó hacia la tina levantándola en sus espaldas y la metió en agua tibia con todo y pijama. Corrió a la cocina y le preparo unos tés de una hierbas que alguna vez le escuchó a su mamá servia para calmar cualquier tipo de hemorragia y dolores, hizo que la peliazul se tomará el té mientras él sin ningún tipo de malicia le frotaba el pecho con una crema mentolada.

Naruto: con esto te sentirás mejor, nada como un buen baño caliente y una crema mentolada jejeje

Hinata: gracias naruto-kun, me siento mejor cof.

Naruto: no te esfuerces para hablar, (mira a la ventana y la lluvia seguía) con este clima el doctor no vendrá, pero con esto se te aliviará un poco. Ahora por favor cambiate (le da otra camisa de él) que te mojé la ropa y sigue descansando, yo prepararé el desayuno.

Hinata: hai, gracias.

* * *

En un carro en medio de la carretera se encuentra sasuke y Sakura ya otra vez con ropa, la lluvia no cesaba pero por milagro pasó un taxi, decidieron pararlo para poder irse a la casa de sakura, pues no podían seguir en el carro varado por siempre. Cuando llegaron al templo del cerezo la pelirrosa invitó al azabache a quedarse pues la tormenta no había cedido y ya sabían que no tendrían clase.

Sasuke: que te pasa sakura? Desde esta mañana te noto extraña, ¿te arrepientes de lo que paso anoche?

Sakura: no-no es eso. Es que estoy preocupada por naruto.

Sasuke: mmmm veo.

Sakura: es que hace muy poco terminamos y no se como va a tomar la noticia de que tú y yo ahora somos novios. Se que el quiere lo mejor para mi, pero naruto …

Sasuke: él tendrá que comprender, no lo podemos ocultar, además él ya sabía mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Sakura: en serio? No me lo esperaba, bueno espero que todo salga bien.

* * *

Un dolor de ojos se comienza a poderar de la peliazul mientras descansaba, sentía que sus pupilas se iban a explotar y comenzó a ver borroso, de pronto una serie de venas se pronunciaron alrededor de sus ojos, ella se sentía hinchada y adolorida, su visión cada vez era más rara y entonces volvió el dolor al pecho y se demayó.

-Hinata por favor despiertaaaaa, despiertaaaa, resiste, ya pronto vendrá un ninja médico para curarte, la ojiperla alcanza a ver la silueta de un hombre que vestía extremadamente extraño, tenía una tela en su frente con un símbolo en el centro, el mismo símbolo de la ciudad de Konoha, tenía un traje parecido a un kimono gris con negro y poco a poco lo ve más claro-

Hinata: ne-neji???

Neji: hinata-sama por favor resista. La ojipelra sentía que no podía respirar, entonces se dio cuenta de que su pecho estaba atravesado y el piso estaba lleno de sangre, su cuerpo estaba tirado en un terreno rocoso totalmente destruido y no comprendía nada ¿Por qué neji me llamá asi?¿que hago acá?¿que me pasó?¿por que estoy vestida asi? En ese momento una linda kunoichi pelirosa se acerca y le quita la chamarra, posa su manos arriba de su pecho y un extraña energía verde sale de sus manos.

-sa-sa-sakura? Preguntaba confundida la ojiperla

-No te preocupes, voy a hacer todo lo posible para salvarte, pero eres una estúpida hinata no debiste ser tan imprudente-le respodía la pelirosa.

Hinata no entendía que pasaba, todo era muy extraño, Neji y Sakura vestían raro y además tenían una venda en su cabeza con el símbolo de Konoha, su amiga estaba haciendo un poder raro y el fuerte dolor en el pecho parecía que le desgarraba el corazón y los pulmones, se volvió a desmayar.

-Hina-chan hina-chan despiertaaaa!!! escuchaba a lo lejos una voz, sus ojos se entreabrieron y era naruto, estaba otra vez en el cuarto de la casa de su amigo y todo era normal otra vez.

Ahhhh que me paso? Que fue todo eso? Y neji? Y sakura? Y mi herida en el pecho? Decía como loca la peliazul.

Naruto: mmm? Debió der un sueño hina-chan, acá solo estamos tú y yo, y tu pecho no tiene ninguna herida, solo te dolia, mira te traje el desayuno. Era uno huevos revueltos, pan y café con leche (nota de la autora: no se que desayunan los japoneses jejejeje)

Hinata: ahh?? Un sueño?? Pero todo era muy real… gracias no debiste molestarte cocinando, ya me siento mucho mejor.

Naruto: (sonrojado y con risa nerviosa) no te preocupes, no fue nada, ahora come para que te termines de alentar.

* * *

D: demonios!!! Esta chiquilla logró salir por un tiempo, esto es malo, no podemos permitir que pase eso antes que que capturemos el zorro.

M: el problema es que ella tiene el byakugan, y aunque ella acá no sea conciente para utilizarlo, sus capacidades no se pueden quitar, es necesario apresurar las cosas, por que si ella se percata de sus poderes todo será descubierto.

P: muy bien, yo me encargaré de distrerla con otras cosas y uds encarguensen de despertar rápido al zorro.

Todos: hai

Hinata ya se encontraba mejor, ya había hablado con Neji y con su padre y éstos aceptaron, en vista de las circunstancias de la tormenta, que ella siguiera en la casa de naruto. Asímismo, los padres del rubio, llamaron para saber cómo estaban y avisar que hasta que las vías no fueran abiertas no podrían ir a la casa, Kushina le dijo a la ojiperla que podía disponer de su ropa hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad.

En un hotel se encontraban una hermosa pareja de casados:

Kushina: estoy preocupada pro naruto y Hinata, esos dos solos en la casa, no se…

Minato: jajajaja no seas mal pensada, Hinata es una niña muy educada, de ella no desconfío, el problema son las hormonas de nuestro hijo, que además de todo, ha demostrado el gusto que tiene hacia la Hyuga.

Kushina: por eso, ese baka resultó igual de depravado que tú, aunque no creo que se quiera aprovechar de ella, el es no es así.

Minato: jajajaja se nota que sigues siendo ingenua jajajaj, acaso no te acuerdas cómo fue nuestra primera vez… fue en ciscunstancias parecidas…

Kushina: ay no!! Tú hiciste de las tuyas para convencerme y yo de tonta caí en tu trampa, será que naruto heredó tus encantos?

Minato: jejejeje pues a a mi no me molestaría que esos dos tuvieran algo jejejeje

Kushina (golpeandolo en la cabeza) pero que dices? Como puedes ser tan permisivo? Y que tal que esos dos de verdad hagan algo? Hiashi te mata y además por lo que pude notar Hinata no demuestra ni un poquito de interés en nuestro hijo, es más, parece que le cae mal.

Minato: pues del odio al amor hay un solo paso… espero que esta tormenta pase rápido, necesito hablar con naruto.

* * *

En la sala de la casa Namikaze Usumaki se encontraban viendo televisión un par ce compañeros.

Nauruto: ahhh! Que aburrido! Este encierro me está enloqueciendo, ya estamos a medio día y ya hicimos aseo, las tareas y hasta cocinamos, en esta tele no hay nada nuevo!! Me aburro hina-chan.

Hinata: si tienes razón, el problema es que no podemos salir ni al patio por que nos mojamos, y todo esta lleno de lodo…(naruto y hinata se miran fijamente como si hubieran pensado lo mismo)

Naruhina: juguemos en el lodoooo!!!!! Siiii. Y la pareja de jóvenes se quitan los zapatos y corren al patio. Corren por todo el lodo, se empujan, se tiran barro en la cara, en todo el cuerpo, se ríen a más no poder, juegan en medio de la lluvia hasta que se cansan y se acuestan en el medio del charcon con lodo. Estaban totalmente embarrados y mojados. Naruto se enrojece al ver que la blusa de hinata está totalmente pegada al cuerpo de la peliazul pues al estar mojada se veía más transparente dejando ver las marcas del brasier de ella. La ojiperla ni se percata de la situación pero comienza a pensar en lo bien que la está pasando con el rubio (a pesar de que todavía le cae un poco mal) y le parece tierno verlo mojado y sucio como si fuera un niño de 5 años.

Hinata: ya entremos, que nos vamos a enfermar. Los dos entran, se bañan y se cambian en sus respectivos cuartos. Luego bajan de nuevo a la sala y juegan de todo, damas, ajedrez, parqués, x-box. Y de repente hinata se acuerda de que quedó de chatear con sakura a esa hora, entonces le pide prestado el computador al rubio y éste accede.

Lunaperlada Inicia sesión… (nota de la autora: estos nombres los voy a sintetizar con LN y LC.)

Flor de Cerezo Inicia sesión…

LN: hola como estas? Que me cuentas de nuevo?

FC: ahhhhhh hina-chan no te imaginas lo que me paso ayerrrrr….. estuve con sasukeeee

LN: QUEEEEEEE, entonces ya te confesaste?

FC: jajajaja fue mucho mejor, nos confesamos los dos…

LN: ahhhhhhh, entonces ya son novios? Que emociónnnnn.

FC: ssiiiiiiii y también, etooooo

LN: anda, cuéntame, que paso además?

FC: pero no se lo cuentas a nadie, etoooo, sasuke y yo…. Etttoooo, tú sabes

LN: no se. Que hicieron? (yo: que ingenua!!!)

FC: ettooo, ay hina-chan, tu sabes, estuvimos juntos, todo paso en el carro de el, fue tan romantico!!

LN:QUEEEEEEE, pero sakura eso fue muy apresurado, ettoooo, y como es el? XD

FC: hina chan eres tú? Jajaja eres una perver… jajajaja, estuvo excelente, sasuke es muy buen amante, ufff no te lo imaginas, pero bueno cuando estés con Itachi-kun me entenderas?

LN: queeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Yo nunca estaré con él, yo no estoy preparada para eso, eeettooo.

FC: pero de que hablas? Algún dia tendrá que suceder, él es tu prometido, mejor ve preparándote para que esas cosas pasen, jajajajaj él debe ser muy buen amante pues es hermano de Sasuke.

LN (sonrojada) ee-ee-eto, no se, ahora me confundí, eeee. Bueno sakura-chan nos vemos debo irme. Bye. Lunaperlada cierra sesión.

La ojiperla baja a donde está naruto totalmente sonrojada y desconcentrada, el ojiazul se percata de eso.

Naruto: que te pasó Hina-chan? te dio fiebre? (tocándole la frente)

Hinata: (nerviosa)suéltame!! (le quita la mano) no me pasa nada.

Naruto: (molesto)y ahora que bicho te pico? Solo estoy tratando de ser atento.

Hinata: ash!!!, no se por que todos tienen que ser iguales.

Naruto (confundido) que paso? Por que dices eso? Por favor cuéntame. La ojiperla sabía que no podía contarle lo de sakura con sasuke pues de pronto él se deprimía, igual, él había sido novio de la pelirrosa, pero lo que la tenía desconcertada era lo que le había dicho su amiga, que en algún momento tendría que acostarse con Itachi-kun ¿ella quería eso? ¿quería que su primera vez fuera con él? ¿Era justo que ella siendo virgen se le entregara a un chico tan experimentado como Itachi?¿él que había hecho para merecercela?

Naruto: oye hina-chan!!! despierta. Que que te paso??

Hinata: ahh?, ah si, no es nada.

Naruto: a mi no me engañas que te pasa?

Hinata (seria): naruto-kun ¿Por qué los novios deben tener sexo? ¿acaso es una condición para que estén juntos?

Naruto: (eso le cayó como una baldado de agua fria) a-acaso, hablaste por msn con Itachi y te pidió eso??? LO VOY A MATARRR, ES UN CABRÓNNNN. AHHH!!

Hinata: no, no es eso, cálmate, el no me ha pedido eso, sólo que quiero saber por que es tan necesario tener sexo?

Naruto: (ya mas calmado) puesss no es que sea necesario, es sólo que cuando dos personas se aman pues les dan ganas de hacer eso, pero es necesario que los dos lo quieran hacer.

Hinata: pe-pero es decir, que si deben hacerlo?

Naruto: (nervioso) Hina-chan por que lo preguntas? Pues yo creo que-que-eso es necesario, mis papás se la pasan en eso como si fueran conejos.

Hinata: ahhh??? Pero ellos ya están casados, ay no se, estoy confundida.

Naruto: que te pasa?

Hinata: pues que yo no qquiero hacer eso con Itachi-kun, ni siquiera lo conozco bien y pues parece, que eso es necesario, no? Yo-yo no quiero, no estoy preparada para eso.

Naruto: (confundido) oye tranquilízate, uds apenas comenzaron a salir, yo estuve por más de un año con sakura-chan y-y-y (sonrojado) nunca hicimos eso, asi que no te apresures. Itachi no te puede obligar, además esa es tu desición.

Hinata: ahh?? Pe-pero sakura y sasuke ya lo hiceron y hasta ayer se hicieron novioooooooosssssss!!!! (upsss! Se me salió o-OU)

Naruto: (en shock) C-C-CO-co-co-MO? (los ojos de naruto se apagan y se va corriendo a encerrarse al cuarto).

Hinata: NARUTOOOOOOO ESPERAAA. La ojiperla corre al cuarto de él pero la puerta está cerrada.- toc,toc, Naruto abre, discúlpame yo no debí contarte esto, no fue mi intención, es que estaba nerviosa, toc,toc, naruto, vamos, no te deprimas, por favor, sakura y sasuke son tus amigos ellos sólo…

Dentro del cuarto se encontraba el rubio buscando su monedero en forma de rana debajo del baúl.

Naruto: (pensando) ese maldito teme me ganó la apuesta, ahora me va a tocar darle todos mi ahorros . se suponía que el que perdería la virginidad primero era yo datebayoo!! Pero no me esperaba que lo hiciera con sakura, ese maldito, pero bueno ni modo, yo ya sabía que esos dos se querían.

Hinata (detrás de la puerta y tocando) toc, toc, naruto por favor abre, no te pongas triste, recuerda que no estas sólo…

Naruto: jejeje (pensando) hinata piensa que yo estoy triste por lo de sakura-chan, esto me puede servir jejeje (los ojos le brillan y tiene una cara de maldad). El rubio abre la puerta con cara de tristeza.- que quieres hinata? Por favor dejame solo (se acuesta en la cama)

Hinata: (preocupada) naruto-kun por favor no te deprimas, todo esto ha ido mi culpa, tu-tu no debiste enterarte de esa manera.

Naruto: si, es cierto es tu culpa (la ojiperla quedó en shock) yo no puedo resistirlo más, me duele el corazón, yo-yo-por favor dejame solo.

Hinata: pe-pero naruto-kun. No, no te voy a dejar solo (lo abraza) no voy a permitir que por mi culpa te sientas asi, yo-yo te ayudaré para curarte ese dolor, por favor, no te pongas así (lo abraza más fuerte y naruto sonríe para sí)

Naruto: (apartandola) vete ya!! Quiero estar solo, tu no entiendes nada, me siento fatal, parece que a sakura solo le daba asco cuando fui su novio pues nunca estuvo conmigo, si eso debe sr, soy un asco, nadie me quiere.

Hinata: no-no-no digas eso naruto-kun, tú eres especial, nadie te tendría asco.

Naruto: y entonces por que nadie me besa ah??? Sakura lo hacia pero con ascoooo, nadie me besaría con deseo, por que me quiera o por que le parezca que sería de su agrado.

Hinata: eso no es cierto!! Cualquier chica querría besarte naruto-kun.

Naruto: ESO NO ES CIERTO!!! A ver, si es tan cierto lo que dices… tu me besarías?(sonrojado)

Hinata: (sonrojadisima) e-e-eto- naruto kun, yo-yo-yo (ay no se, nunca lo había pensado, aunque sus labios me parecen muy provocativos, pero no, a ver, es el baka de naruto, nooo)yo-yo no se, es diferente.

Naruto: SI VES? TENIA RAZÓN HASTA A TI TE DOY ASCO (simula que llora)

Hinata: no. No eso no es asi, tu no me das asco, tu eres-tu eres (para mi que es naruto kun? Bueno además de baka? Mmmm pues él es, a verrr, que complicado nunca lo había pensado…creo que no es nada para mi o-OU….no, si hay algo, ¿Qué será? Puesss naruto es muy lindo físicamente, sus ojos, ohhh si, sus ojos me pierden, son extraordinariamente bellos, y-y-su cabello despeinado me parece sexy ¿sexy? Debo estar delirando…mmm pero no es solo eso, hay algo más que no se que es, el-él es especial, ayer y hoy se ha portado muy tierno conmigo, es caballeroso (yo: si claro, como no sabe la manoseadera de la tina. Inner: cállate!! No ves que la ojiperla está tratando de percatarse de nuestro naruto-kun? Yo: si, pero eso no le quita lo baka y degenerado que resultó ser. Iner: lo que estás es celosa por que no te tocó a ti. Yo: ashh no seas bocona, mejor sigo con la historia) es divertido, es-es-extraño, me hace sentir muy bien ^.^) naruto-kun, tu eres un hombre muy simpatico (el rubio se sorprende) cualquier mujer se moriría por darte un beso.

Naruto: si eso es cierto, entonces a ti te gustaría darme un beso?

Hinata: puessss si, no le veo el porqué no, como te digo, tu no das asco.

Naruto: en serio? A ver, demuéstramelo, dame un beso (nervioso)

Hinata: QUEEEEEEEE pero naruto-kun, yo soy tu amiga, no-no deberíamos.

Naruto: (triste) si claro, dejame solo por favor.

Hinata: pe-pe-pero. Bueno está bien lo haré (lo haré?? Pero que he dicho?? Acaso no tengo prometido?? Y a todas estas por que me convenció?? Bueno pero es mi culpa que esté asi, de pronto si lo beso le daré más seguridad y sentirá que las chicas se fijan en él, pe-pe-pero yo nunca he besado de verdad, lo de neji fue solo un pico ¿Qué haré? Bueno sólo le daré un pico, si, sólo eso)

Naruto: (feliz) bueno, entonces hazlo (se acerca un poco a ella y el corazón le comienza a palpitara a mil, su respiración se corta)

La ojiperla, sea cerca a ál, estaba temblando, le toma sus mejillas y palpa las extrañas cicatrices del rubio que lo hacen parecer un zorrito n.n ella se sonroja y siente que su corazón se agita, su estomago comienza a flotar, como si tuviera mariposas revolcándose, su cuerpo parece no reaccionar, sus piernas pierden fuerza y siente que se va a desmayar pero el ojiazul la toma por la cintura, eso la estremece todavía más. El rubio al sentir las pequeñas manos sobre su cara entre en estado nervioso, sus manos comienzan a sudar y sus ojos se tornan a cerrarse, siente el temblor de ella y su debilidad y decide actuar, una de sus manos la entrelaza a la cintura de ella y con la otra coge su angelical rostro, la acaricia y poco a poco aproxima su cara a la de ella. La Peliazul, lo siente cada vez más cerca y sin explicárselo, ya no piensa más, sus ojos se cierran y lo quiere sentir, el olor de él la extasía y siente la necesidad de dejarse llevar. Entonces sucedió, los dos juntaron sus labios de manera tierna, sus ojos cerrados y las manos cogidas pues se encontraron en las mejillas de cada uno, ya no era un pico, era un apasionado beso, los labios comenzaron a moverse, para los dos eran al principio muy dulces, pero ninguno de los dos quería parar, cada vez el beso era más intenso, las lenguas se entremezclaban haciendo se espacio la una con la otra, los dos se abrazaron más fuerte. Hinata sentía que su cuerpo se comenzaba a acalorar, sentia los labios del rubio y para ella fue lo más delicioso ha probado en su vida, su corazón se estremecía y su poca voluntad se perdía. Naruto estaba feliz, porfin estaba probando sus anhelados labios, palpaba cada rincon de su boca como si fuera un elixir divino, pues no quería perderse de nada, su corazón se salía y saltaba de la emoción, sus manos sudaban más, y su cuerpo comenzó a excitarse, la quería para él, esa plenitud nunca la había experimentado, con cada movimiento de labios se daba cuenta que de verdad la amaba, ya no era sólo un gusto, era amor, era amor lo que sentía por ella, no quería que terminara ese momento, entonces la respiración era necesaria y se separaron para tomar aire, los dos estaban agitados y rojos de la excitación. Estaban en silencio, no se miraban a los ojos, se sentían avergonzados. Pero alguien decidió romperlo

Naruto: (abrazandola y la ojiperla se asombró) hi-hina chan, yo-yo- yo disculpa, yo tan solo me sentía triste pe-pe-pero tu beso me-me-gus—

Hinata: (nerviosa y confundida)no te preocupes, espero que eso te demuestre que no das asco (todo lo contrario, de verdad que nunca había sentido esto naruto-kun-pensaba la ojiperla)entonces naruto la tira a la cama y se pone arriba de ella, la abraza, le coge los brazos y se los pone arriba como para que no ponga resistencia y comienza a acariciar el cuello de la peliazul con la punta de la nariz.

Hinata: ¿Qué haces?(le gustaba)pa-pa-para por favor.

Naruto: ¿no te gusta?

Hinata: (sonrojada y a punto de desmayarse)si-si me gusta.

Naruto: (sonríe maliciosamente y la suelta) JAJAJAJAJA (para idiota la estas embarrando. Pero debo parar sino no ve voy a poder controlar y le hago de todo, nooooo)hinata era solo una broma, yo no estoy triste por lo de sakura, es solo que perdí una apuesta con sasuke. Pero eres una dulzura, de verdad que haces lo que sea para hacer sentir bien a la gente.

Hinata (triple molesta)QUEEEEEE (le pega un violento puño al pelirubio) ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAA. Como te atreves a utilizarme de esa manera? Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti? Eres despreciable narutoooo

Naruto: (adolorido) fue sólo una broma. Pero sabes? De verdad besas muy bien para ser tan peque. La ojiperla se sonroja mucho y le vuelve a dar otro golpe.

Hinata: eres un BAKAAAA. (sale del cuarto del rubio tirando la puerta. PLASHHH!!)

Naruto: (en voz baja) lo siento hina-chan, si no te decía eso, no me hubiera podido controlar, espero me perdones. El rubio se tira a la cama feliz y tocando sus labios, fue el mejor dia de su vida.

Hinata (en su cuarto) eres un IMVECILLLLLLLLLL!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! Te odio!!!. La ojiperla se tira a la cama. (ese naruto es un lunático, nunca lo voy a entender, y mira que robarme un beso de esa manera, ahhhh sólo lo hizo para fastidiarmeeee!!! Pero eso fue muy extraño,-se comienza a tocar los labios- nunca había sentido algo como eso, de verdad fue muy rico n.n)


	10. ¿Por qué tan distraída?

**10. ¿Por qué tan distraída?**

Después de dos días la tormenta por fín se aplaca, las clases vuelven a su normalidad, y Hinata vuelve a sus casa después de haber aceptado las disculpas de su tormentoso amigo rubio por los acontecimientos de la noche pasada.

Nuestra querida peliazul muy a pesar de que había disfrutado el beso de su amigo, no volvió a pensar en ello, es más cada día era más distante con el ojiazul, el cual todos los días la observaba a escondidas y sufría porque sabía que ese beso no llegó a significar nada para ella, él realmente sentía que la quería. Hinata por su parte se le veía cada día más cerca de su novio Itachi, él era muy especial, la llevaba al colegio todos los días para que llegara temprano, le hablaba con palabras dulces, lo que sorprendía a todos porque sabían lo frio que era antes, en las noches le hacia la visita y se reían al hablar del nuevo profesor de física que llegó al plantel, Madara-sensei. Hinata le contaba a su prometido lo estricto que era y lo raro que podía ser a veces pues habían días en los que era muy alegre haciendo chistes y otros en los que parecía que odiara a todo el mundo, le contaba sobre la rara obsesión que el sensei tenia con sasuke, lo que le preocupaba a Itachi y además le platicaba sobre las extasiantes tutorías con Pain-sama sobre la filosofía de la vida, pues la ojiperla se decidió inscribirse en ese taller. El pelinegro le contaba la poca confianza que le tenía a Madara desde siempre, le hablaba sobre sus proyectos en la empresa, sobre sus estudios, en fin, cada día formaban una relación más solida (Nota de la autora: no se preocupen, todo tiene su razón de ser) la pareja ya tenían mucha confianza, se daban pequeños besos, abrazos y una que otra acaricia aunque Hinata muchas veces se sentía incómoda pero no le disgustaba mucho esas demostraciones de cariño de parte del pelinegro, además de que se sentía feliz porque desde que estaba saliendo seguido con él ya no tenía esas raras pesadillas que la tormentaban y ya no le dolia el pecho (yo: itachi mi amorrrr por que no me las das a mi?? Inner: no seas ilusa, u-b-i-c-a-t-e. Yo: snif, snif, algún día será mioooo)

Asi pasó un mes. Esa mañana Hinata se despertó más temprano de lo normal. Preparó un rico desayuno para su hermana y primo, se vistió con su uniforme pero se cambió el peinado pues decidió llevar ese dia el pelo recogido con unos lindos palitos chinos. Cuando bajaron sus familiares qquedaron extrañados.

Hanabi: ni-san que pasó? Porque te peinaste asi?

Neji: y ese desayuno?

Hinata: (sonrojada) es que ya me cansé de tener el cabello suelto, de pronto me lo corto (Neji y Hanabi quedaron en shock) y el desayuno es para que compartamos un momento juntos pues desde que Ita-kun me recoge no podemos casi hablar ni en las mañanas ni en las noches.

Neji: tu c-a-b-e-l-l-o. (agita su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos) eso es cierto, hace rato que no hablamos ni compartimos momentos juntos (coge las manos de hinata) te parece que hable con Itachi y le diga que te recoja sólo algunos días? Y además quiero invitarte aun lugar muy especial.

Hinata: (sonrojada) si neji-san habla con él por favor, y siiii estoy muy feliz de volver a salir contigo.

Hanabi: que lindos… si uds no tuvieran novios pensaría que se gustan.

Neji y Hinata coloradísimos separan sus manos: NO DIGAS TONTERIAS HANABIIIII

* * *

Ya en el colegio todos se reencuentran en el salón, los chicos estaban como siempre jugando cartas y apostando mientras llegaba el siempre retrasado Kakashi-sensei. Las chicas hablaban y se actualizaban chismes.

Sakura: ah ya Ino, no te creemos ni poquito, te inscribiste en el taller de pintura para estar cerca de Deidara-Sama, no lo niegues.

Ino: pero de que hablas? No lo hice por eso, tú sabes muy bien que a mi me gusta todo lo artístico. Además ni creas que no me he dado cuenta de que te llama la atención Sasori-sama, por eso te inscribiste a eso de máquinas, cuando ni siquiera lo necesitas.

Sakura: como te atreves? Sabes muy bien que yo amo a Sasuke!!! Y lo de másquinas fue por que ningún otro me llamó la atención, además siempre me ha gustado saber sobre diseños y esas cosas.

Ino: ¬¬ si claro.

Tenten: pues yo estoy realemente feliz con mis clases de poesía, Konan Sama es divina. Sabe mucho de literatura y todos los poemas que creo se los dedico a mi Neji. (Todas con una gota en la cabeza ^^U

Hinata: ^^ en cambio cada día me convenzo que que Pain-sama es el hombre más inteligente que yo he conocido, tiene una forma de pensar sobre la vida muy pesismista pero realista, no se por que sus ojos me parecen conocidos pero cuando comienza hablar me pierdo en sus pensamientos. El mismo Ita-kun lo admira.

Sakura: oye Hinata y por que traes el pelo recogido?

Hinata: ahhh, eso, es que ya me canse, de pronto me lo corto

Todas: QUEEEEEE

Hinata: jejejejeje

Sahura: y te he visto muy bien con tu prometido, de verdad que me sorprende como se comporta contigo.

Ino: si eso es cierto. Deberías darte la oportunidad de enamorarte de él, mira que es muy sexy (+¬+)

Hinata: (sonrojada y jugando con los dedos) mmm pues ettooo yooo, no see, to-todavia no estoy segura.

Tenten:oigan chicas yo quería preguntarles si ultimanente no han visto extraño a naruto?

Ino: si eso es cierto, últimamente ha estado más callado, entrega las tareas a tiempo y no está siendo tan estricto con su régimen escolar, es más, ya no es tan arrogante. Yo creo que el noviazgo de Sauke con Sakura lo afectó.

Sakura: pues no se, él me felicito y sigue llevándose muy bien con sasuke.

Hinata: como asi que está raro naruto kun?

Todas: ¿?? Acaso no te has fijado?

Hinata: (pensándolo bien hace rato que no hablo con él, desde lo de la tormenta ¿Por qué he sido tan descuidada? Se pregutaba para si) no, hace rato que no hablamos. Es que últimamente he estado muy distraída.

Ino: eso es amor querida

Hinata: o-OU (no debería ser tan descuidada con mis amigos es cierto que naruto es baka pero el se ha portado muy bien conmigo, fui todo este ultimo mes a las tutorías con su madre y ni siquiera hablaba con él, es raro de mi, voy hablar después con él)

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, luego llegó el descanso.

Tenten: pe-pero neji-kun, yo quería que hoy viéramos una película (haciendo pucheros)

Neji: lo siento amor, otro día será hoy voy a salir con mi prima , no me hagas esa cara, no deberías ser tan celosa, acuérdate que la quiero como una hermana y hace rato que no le dedico tiempo, las cosas no pueden ser así.

Tenten: mmm bueno. Pero prométeme que me vas a traer algo del sitio donde vayan.

Neji: bueno amor, te lo prometo, (le da un tierno beso y abrazo)

* * *

En la cafetería del colegio se encuentran el grupo de amigos.

Kiba: oye naruto, que te pasa últimamente? Has estado raro.

Shikamaru: si, a nosotros no nos engañas que te pasa? Hay algo que no nos hayas contado?

Sasuke: vamos Baka, hablanos.

Naruto: (…) no se, me siento triste (yo dije eso? Van a pensar que yo soy una nena)

Todos: ¿???

Naruto: no me miren asi ¿acaso no son mis amigos? No me pasa nada, es solo que…

Kiba: a ti lo que hace falta es distraerte, hace rato no salimos que les parece si vamos al parque de diversiones hoy?

Shikamaru: que problemático, pero bueno todo sea por sacar de la depre a naruto.

Sasuke: muy bien entonces yo les digo a las chicas.

Naruto: eso quiere decir que Hinata puede ser que vaya?

Todos: ¿???

En eso llega un ojiperla. Neji: ehh no creo, Hinata y yo vamos a salir?

Sasuke: (molesto) como asi? Y mi hermano ya lo sabe?

Neji: (molesto) claro que ya lo sabe, además desde hoy tu hermano va dejar de acaparar el tiempo de Hinata.

Naruto: como asi? Por que?

Neji: por que ella no esta dedicando tiempo a otras cosas, ella debe comenzar a ir a la empresa de mi tio para ponerse al orden de las cosas, debe pasar más tiempo con sus amigos y debe entrenar (uppsss, se me salió O-OU)

Todos: como asi entrenar?

Neji: (nervioso) si entrenar para (piensa, piensa, piensa) para lo de la presentación de porristas, si , eso, hinata va a entrar a las porristas como las demás chicas.

Naruto: (feliz) en serio? Entonces nos va apoyar en los partidos que bien!!

Kiba: oye naruto y tu desde cuando… (interrumpido)

NARUTO-KUN, NARUTO-KUN, una melodiosa voz se escuchaba acercarse, el ojiazul volteó y era hinata, si su adorada Hinata (oh , es ella y me está hablando, hace rato no lo hacia y por que lleva el cabello recogido?)

Hinata: naruto-kun, hola como estás? (hace mucho tiempo no lo veía tan cerca, que bien me siento ^^)

Todos: ¿?

Naruto: (nervioso y sonriendo )ho-hola Hina-chan, estoy bien, y tu?

Hinata: en serio? Bueno me alegra, es que hace rato no hablábamos, y pues quería saber si comíamos hoy todos juntos con las chicas, que les parece?

Naruto: ami me parece genial!!

Todos: si, está bien.

* * *

Ya en la noche Hinata y Neji se dirigían a un sitio especial, una linda fuente en medio de un parque a las afueras de la ciudad, la fuente tenía grabado un corazón y en el medio de éste estaba escrito Neji y Hinata, Juntos por siempre:

Neji: si te acuerdas? Éramos muy niños

Hinata: (sonrojada) claro que sí, pero acá fue donde nos despedimos cuando me iba para América, fue un día muy triste.

Neji (la abraza) yo pensé que de verdad algún día nos íbamos a casar y mira como son las cosas…

Hinata: sip, pero todavía estaremos juntos por siempre, (tenia su cara escondida en el pecho de Neji) aunque no de la manera en que pensábamos cuando niños.

Neji: (sonrojado)Hina-chan quiero saber como te sientes con Itachi. Dime la verdad, Tu lo quieres?

Hinata: (nerviosa) yo-yo-yo no se. Me siento bien con él, Neji-san, tú sabes muy bien que desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que recuerdo algunas imágenes que no logro comprender, decidí no enamorarme, no quiero sufrir y ser rechazada como se que fui por alguien que no logro comprender.

Neji: Hina-chan, pero debes superar eso, el día que encuentres una persona que haga brincar tu corazón, te haga sentir que flotas, que sientas felicidad con sólo verlo y que con sólo besarte pierdas tu voluntad, ese día sabras que te enamoraste y no te debes negar ese sentimiento. Dime, has sentido todo eso con Itachi?

Hinata: mmm? Pues todo eso no, como te digo él me hace sentir bien, pe-pero, oesa que cuando sienta todo lo que me dices quiere decir que ya no tengo remedio y me enamoré?

Neji: jajajaj si, y por favor no lo evites y mira toma esto (le pone una manilla de color café que tiene grabado el nobre de los dos) es para que sientas que siempre estaré contigo y cada vez que lo tengas puesto sabras que nada te sucederá y que no sufrirás.

Hinata: gracias neji-san, es muy hermoso, te prometo que siempre lo tendré puesto y pensaré en lo que me dices

Neji: Vamos ahora vayamos a otro sitio

* * *

En el parque de diversiones estaban los amigos del col, estaban muy contentos jugando en los carros chocones, en la montaña rusa, en la casa del terror, en todo. Sin embargo Naruto seguía un poco deprimido.

Sasuke: oye baka que te pasa? Definitivamente algo grave pasa en ti, mira que venir hasta acá y casi ni te inmutas.

Naruto: ya te dije que no me pasa nada, es solo que últimamente me siento cansado y me duele el estómago, no duermo bien.

Sasuke: pues ve al médico, oye naruto no será por sakura o si?

Naruto: no, no es eso, pero no te voy a negar que me siento muy solo, creo que es necesario que me consiga una novia, con mi popularidad no será nada difícil, el problema es que me guste.

- entonces vas a buscar novia?

En eso sasuke y naruto voltean a mirar y se encuentran con Neji y Hinata la cual tenía una mirada extraña.

Neji: ahh te la tenias bien guardada, pero me alegra naruto, a ver si alguna chica te saca de la depresión en la que estás.

Hinata: na-na-naruto-kun (como asi que vas a buscar novia?mm? bueno y ami que me importa? Pe-pe-pero y si lo lastiman otra vez como lo hizo sakura? Pero y eso qué, él se merece ser feliz no? Se cuestionaba en su interior) y-y-y quien es la afortunada?

Naruto: (afotunada? y por que tuvo ella que escuchar eso?? Maldita sea!!) ehhh, no hina-chan, todavía no se. Es solo algo que he pensado.(lo que daría por que tu te fijaras en mi)

Hinata: mmm bueno, pero tiene que ser alguien muy especial oiste? Yo no quiero que te ennovies con cualquier babosa (ah??? Y yo por que dije eso?? Bueno pues como amiga no quiero que se meta con cualquiera que le haga daño, si, eso es.)

Todos: ¿???

Naruto: (sonrojado) no te preocupes, sabré elegir alguien especial.

Hola amorrrrr!!! Gritaba Tenten abrazando a Neji, los estábamos buscando por todas partes. Que bueno que ya llegaron.

Neji: (rojo) ah, si, bueno Hinata y yo solo queríamos visitar un lugar especial y decidimos venir a divertirnos con uds.

Todos: Un lugar especial?

Nejihina: jejejejejeje si después les contamos. Neji se va de la mano con Tenten y le entrega una flor que cogió del parque donde estaba con hinata, Sasuke con sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba e Ino hablaban y Hinata sorprendentemene cogió del brazo a Naruto, el cual se sentía muy feliz, todos se dieron cuenta de que su depresión había cambiado por completo, y así se divirtieron toda la noche los jóvenes.

* * *

Ya en la madrugada llega un cansado rubio a su casa, tenía la mirada entre felicidad y tristeza.

Naruto: ay hinata no se que voy hacer…

Minato: Hinata? Oye que pasa últimamente contigo, has estado raro.

Naruto: ay papá disculpa si te desperté. No, no me pasa nada (con la cabeza gacha)

Minato: (cogiéndolo de los hombres) vamos, cuéntame que te pasa, acuérdate que siempre me puedes contar tus cosas.

Naruto: es que no se porque pienso que lo que ahora me pasa es por un castigo que me merezco, siento que no se en que momento ni en que lugar, yo cometí un error fatal que no puedo remediar y por culpa de ese error mi corazón sufre.

Minato: como asi? Naruto, a ti nunca te ha importado cometer errores, pues eres muy orgulloso, por que dices eso?

Naruto: por eso mismo, tengo un leve sentimiento y presentimiento de que yo cometí un error y que por eso ahora no logro ser feliz.

Minato: por que no logreas ser feliz?

Naruto: es-es-es por –por-por …

Minato: Hinata???

Naruto: (sorpendido y apenado) si-si es por ella. No se por que, pero ella me afecta, desde la tormenta me había dejado de hablar, y ella esta comprometida y hoy me habla y me vuelca el corazón, ashh no lo soporto, no soporto verla con ese imbécil todos los días, y para el colmo Tsunade oba-chan me ha obligado a tomar tutorías de matematicas con Itachi por que mis calificaciones en eso no son buenas y me lo tengo que aguantar explicándome.

Minato: mmm veo, osea que tu amas a Hinata… y por que no se lo dices?

Naruto: que? Como se te ocurre? Yo-yo no puedo hacer eso, ella esta comprometida y parece muy feliz con él, yo no soportaría que me rechazara.

Minato: el corazón de una mujer es muy complejo hijo, si tan solo no me hubieras dado una impresión equivocada desde un principio yo-todo seria diferente.

Naruto: a que te refieres??

Minato: bueno pues esto te lo quería contar hace rato, pero no había tenido la oportunidad, pues bueno, resulta que antes de que Hiashi le propusiera a Itashi ser el prometido de Hina-chan, él me lo propuso a mi primero.

Naruto: como asi? Tu ser el prometido de Hina-chan?

Minato (golpeandolo en la cabeza) no idiota!!! Te acuerdas el dia que Hiashi y yo nos reunimos en la casa de las afueras? Bueno ese dia él me pregunto que si estaba de acuerdo con que tú y Hinata fueran prometidos??

Naruto: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??? Y POR QUE RAYOS NO ACEPTASTEEEEEEEEE??? TE VOY A MATAR PADREEEEE

Minato: cálmate, yo no acepte pro que ese día uds se trataron muy mal

FLASH BACK

Minato: pero mira Hinata te presento a mi hijo, el es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaqui. (Hinata quedó petrificada, no podía ser ese nombre, no quería ver y comprobar que sus hipótesis eran ciertas, no podía ser el grotesco rubio de su escuela, la pena la comenzó a invadir y decidió por fin mirarlo.)

Hinata: él es tu hijo Minato san?? Como es posible que un hombre tan caballeroso, lindo, atento, tierno y trabajador tenga un baka, idiota, inservible, prepotente, orgulloso y perezoso hijo??????????

Naruto estaba que hervía de la rabia, Hiashi estaba avergonzado por el comentario de su hija y..

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Minato: entonces no pensé que fuera buena idea, pensé que no te caía bien y tampoco te iba a obligar.

Naruto: (con cara de tristeza) pe-pe-pe ro eso fue solo una primera impresión, maldición, sabes lo que eso significa? Que yo tuve la oportunidad de estar con ella y por mi estúpida forma de ser la embarre.

Minato: vamos naruto, yo también me apresure a decidir algo asi, yo me debi imaginar que una chica tan dulce como Hinata algún dia te iba a comenzar a gustar, lo siento mucho. Pero bueno, no todo está perdido, Hiashi es muy estricto en ss desiciones pero si Hinata no se siente bien con Itachi él no la va a obligar a casarse entonces, lo que debes hacer es enamorarla, pero ahora si con inteligencia.

Naruto: eso es muy difícil, siempre la riego con ella, como te digo ni siquiera ,me hablo en un mes después de la tormenta.

Minato: y ah todas estas.. que paso entre uds esos días que estuvieron encerrados acá? (con cara de juicio) no te voy a creer que no paso nada.

Naruto: (nervioso) ah –ettoo pues nos besamos (rojo, muy rojo)

Minato: jajajajaj si ves? Si lograste besarla quiere decir que tienes un chance haz el intento.

Naruto: (feliz) bueno lo trataré.

* * *

Una linda ojiperla se acuesta en su cama ya después de divertirse con sus amigos. Sin embargo varios pensamientos la perturbaban; ¿Qué me trató de decir neji-san? ¿será que ese miedo a enamorarme es sólo una ilusión? ¿será que esas imágenes que llegan a mi cabeza son mi imaginación?¿por que todo este tiempo he estado tan alejado de todos? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, mira que no hablarle a naruto tanto tiempo y sin nisiquiera hacerlo a propósito, eso es muy raro, es como si el tiempo en mi mente se hubiera paralizado y a todas estas le dejo de hablar por un mes y ya él esta buscando novia, que baka!! Ah? Por que pienso eso? pero sería muy fastidioso tener otra persona a quien aguantar en nuestro circulo social. AH? Pero que estoy diciendo, ni que fuera una antisocial como el baka de naruto, pero no se, hay algo que me molesta, pero no se que es, que fastidio tener estas confusiones, bueno pero a ver quien podría ser una novia buena para naruto?? Él no es que digamos un hombre excepcional, pero según sakura-chan tenía su encanto, y además besa bien, AHHHH? Es cierto NARUTO Y YO NOS BESAMOSSS SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO POR COMPLETOOO pero que rayos pasa con mi cabeza? Como no me iba acordar de ese beso, no definitivamente Naruto puede conquistar a cualquier chica si besa asi… pero que digo??? Bueno , sólo espero que sea feliz (va cerrando sus ojos) ahhh na-ru-to kun (se duerme)

M: es necesario que la tengas distraída un poco más, ya casi todo terminará  
P: si lo se, de todas formas cuando ellos se acuerden de todo, dudo que ella lo apoye, el zorro va aestar solo y eso es lo que necesitamos.  
D: yo me estoy divirtiendo con todo esto pero ya es hora de regresar, de verdad que ya quiero descansar  
S: si es cierto, aunque sea solo esencia no deja descansar nuestra alma en paz.  
M: sólo un poco más, preparate naruto ya casi llega tu hora.  
-------------------------------------------------------


	11. Unos visitantes Inesperados

**11. Unos visitantes inesperados.**

Han pasado tres meses desde que naruto comenzó su tácticas de enamoramiento a Hinata, sin embargo cada vez que intentaba, todo le salía al revés; le regaló unas rosas pero la ojiperla era alérgica a este tipo de flores ocasionándole un espantoso salpullido por todo el cuerpo, le regalo chocolates pero cuando se los fue a entregar se dio cuenta de que akamaru (el perro de Kiba) se los había comido, le hizo una carta pero cuando hinata fue a leerla comenzó a llover y se le mojó toda dejándole la letra indescifrable, la trató varias veces de acompañar a su casa pero siempre algo pasaba a última hora que lo retrasaba y se le adelantaba o Itachi o Neji, le grabó un cd con canciones dedicadas a ella pero cuando la peliazul los iba a escuchar el equipo de sonido se dañó y se rayó el disco, cada vez que trataba de abrazarla o la hacia caer o la golpeaba sin culpa, definitivamente nada le salía bien a nuestro querido ojiazul o el destino quería impedir cualquier buen detalle de parte de él.

Por otro lado hinata estaba más que harta del comportamiento tan "desagradable" de naruto con ella, atribuía todos sus fiascos a malas bromas de parte de él, y ya estaba más que cansada de la intensidad con que la buscaba sólo para hacerle pasar malos ratos (yo: pobre Naru, que cruel es la vida, Inner: pero si es que es más baka, bien cabeza hueca que si es. Yo: tengamos fe que en algún momento le salga algo bien). Hasta los amigos de ellos dos se la pasaban recriminándole a naruto su comportamiento tan poco agraciado con la ojiperla cosa que entristecía mucho al rubio pues sabía que cada día la embarraba más y había decidido no comentarle nada a nadie sobre sus sentimientos pues todos estaban gustosos de que Itachi fuera el prometido de Hinata y hasta Kiba ya lo estaba tolerando.

Así mismo, los primos Hyuga entrenaban artes marciales todos los días en la noche, aunque neji quería mucho a Hinata no tenía ninguna consideración con ella, cada vez le exigía más dejándola totalmente agotada. Sin embargo ese día se explicaría el por que de tanta insistencia de Neji en el entrenamiento y en ser tan severo con la peliazul.

Hinata: (cansada) neji-nisan por favor, ya no puedo más.

Neji (serio): prima, estoy considerando en traer a sai-kun, creo que con él no podrás safarte con tus pucheros, para mi es muy difícil exigirte cuando me miras de esa manera tan suplicante.

Hinata (nerviosa) a sai-kun, oh por Dios, no, otra vez no, ya lo tuve que tolerar mucho tiempo en América, por favor neji-nisan cual es tu afán en que aprenda esa técnica?

Neji: lo siento Hinata pero eso es algo que tú misma debes descubrir, yo tan sólo soy un mediador…

* * *

Tres días después todos los amigos estaban reunidos en la entrada del colegio esperando que abrieran las puertas para comenzar las clases. Los hombres estaban hablando sobre el partido de futbol que tendrían la otra semana, la final contra el segundo colegio más reconocido de Konoha tokyo, el politécnico Gakuen. Las chicas estaban hablando sobre la coreografia de porrismo que debían montar para apoyar a sus parejas y amigos, Hinata estaba realmente cansada pues tuvo que además de entrenar todas las noches insistentemente por su primo como también tenía que ir a las prácticas de porristas. Todos estaban hablando amigablemente cuando de repente la imagen de una patada en el aire con velocidad impresionante se dirigía a la cabeza de la ojiperla que sin chistar alcanzó a evadir.

Todos menos neji y hinata: what???? Que pasó? otra serie de patadas , puños y forcejeos aparecían para atacar a la ojiperla, quien sin dudarlo se defendía. Sasuke y naruto se abalanceaban para ayudarla pero Neji se los impidió, lo que ellos no comprendían.

Hinata: oye ¿pero que te pasa? Da la cara en vez de estar atacando. Entonces la imagen paró mostrando su identidad.

¿?: Hola hina-chan!!! la figura de una joven de la estatura de la ojiperla se veía claramente, tenía cabellos castaños claros y cortos y ojos negros, una sonrisa tan cómica como la de naruto, y un cuerpo bastante armonioso.

Hinata:A-A-AMA-RU, AMARUUU CHANNN!!!

Todos menos Neji: what?? Quien es ella?

Hinata y amaru se miraron por unos segundos algo serias y de manera desafiante, todo estaban al colapso de la tensión entre ellas dos, parecía que se iban a matar, entonces…

¬¬ si que eres baka!! Tú como siempre y tus entradas con autosuficiencia, de verdad que no cambias… pronunció la ojiperla.

^-^ jejejeje es que me deje llevar por las emociones, pero bueno no cabe duda de que has mejorado cieguita!!. Refutó la castaña.

-# a quien llamaste cieguita?? Ahh te voy a matar!!! Rugia la peliazul mientras se abalanceaba hacia Amaru, se mechoniaban, se daban cachetadas, se revolcaban, hasta que Neji las separó cogiendo a cada una por las orejas.

Todos:

Neji: comportensen. Las dos chicas estaban .

Amaru: pero neji-san ella comenzó.

Hinata: ¬¬ que cínica eres. Pero bueno ahora si ^^ HOLA AMARU CHANNNNN. la ojiperla se dispuso a darle un gran abrazo a su compañera. Que alegría verte!! Te extrañé mucho T.T

Amaru: (abrazandola de igual forma T.T) snif, snif, amiguita, como fuiste tan cruel de dejarme solita, de verdad que nadie se compara a tu compañía.

Todos:

Naruto: oigan!!! De que se trata todo esto, que mierda hacen las dos peleándose como gatas y luego se saludan de lo lindo!!! Y atodas estas quien es esta chica tan extraña?

Hinata y Amaru: (susurrando entre ellas) ¬¬ es un baka cierto? Si, y no te imaginas lo irritante que puede llegar a ser ¬¬. Se ve que es un entrometido :S. Pues si pero ni modo es mi amigo y te tocará tolerarlo. ).( que mal.

Naruto: T.T oigan no me ignoren!!

Sakura: en serio hinata ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Que paso contigo? tu no eres de hacer ese escándalo.

Neji: -.-U ella es Amaru, la mejor amiga y rival de mi querida prima. Digamos que las dos unidas son peores que sasuke y Naruto juntos.

Narusasuhinamaru: OYEEE!!!

Todos: jajajajajaja

Kiba: ah entonces tú eres una amiga de hina-chan mucho gusto!! Oye pero eres muy hábil en estilo de pelea!!

Amaru: Hina y yo estudiabamos juntas en América y ahora he venido a ayudarla en su entrenamiento, y voy a entrar al mismo colegio de uds.

Todos: entrenar???

Hinata y Neji (nerviosos y la ojiperla dándole un codazo a amaru) ehhh si con las porristas, si, eso con las porritas.

Amaru: ¬¬ hmp

Hinata: pues que alegría Amaru, me imagino que te quedaras en mi casa y (nerviosa) ehhh, sai vino contigo?

Pues ya era hora de que preguntaras por mi, no crees pequeña Hime??

En eso apareció recostado y con los brazos cruzados a un árbol un muchacho alto y con tez pálida, tanto su cabello como sus ojos eran de un negro intenso y demostraba una sonrisa que para muchos fue catalogada como falsa. Sin embargo era muy simpático y su cuerpo era bastante atlético.

Neji: pues que bueno que ya llegaste. Los dos se estrecharon las manos.

Ino: pero si se parece a sasuke-kun.

Sakura: (molesta) oye!! Como te atreves comparar ese paliducho no se parece en nada a mi amor.

Sasuke: ¬¬ por Dios será un mal plagio de mi imagen.

Naruto: jajajajaja pero de que hablas teme, se parecen mucho.

Shikamaru: que problemático todo esto.

Tenten: y quien eres tú?

-ahh perdón (sonriendo) mi nombre es Sai, soy el hermano de Amaru y también voy a estudiar con uds. Oye hinata ¿Qué no piensas saludarme como se debe?

Hinata (nerviosa y sonriendo ^^U) ho-hola sai-kun, me alegro que estes acá (si claro, a quien engaño por que ami?? Ahora si entre Neji y él me van a matar de tanto entrenamientoooo)

Ringggggggggggggggggggg

Todos: ya abrieron, vamos a clases!!!

Hinata: amaru-chan, nos vemos en el descanso, me imagino que te tocará en noveno por que a pesar de que eres de mi edad no eres tan intelectual como yo (con sobradez)

Amaru: ¬¬ no molestes Hyuga.

Sai: pues a mi si me va atocar con uds. Yo tengo la edad de neji asi que es obvio.

Hinata : (maldición)

Ya en las clases el profesor Kakashi les presentóa al nuevo estudiante, las chicas del salón estaban emocionadas, estrellitas en los ojos, babas escurridas, sonrojos, sai definitivamente alborotó a todas.

Ino: ¬¬ pero que pesado, todas son patéticas, miren que enloquecerse por ese "raro".

Sai: (que apareció a sentarse atrás de ella) ^^ no te preocupes, para mi ninguna se compara a ti, tú eres la más hermosa.

Ino: o///o ehhhh (nerviosa y super sonrojada) gracias.

Asi las clases transcurrieron normalmente hasta que salieron al descanso. Una linda castaña corría buscando por todo el colegio buscando la cafetería para rencontrarse con su amiga Hinata sin embargo se tropezó con la persona que menos esperaba.

Amaru: (sonrojada) ga-ga-gara kun!!!

Gara: (sorprendido) A-amaru!!! Que haces aquí?

Amaru: eso mismo te digo!!! No te veia hace mucho tiempo, desde que tú decidiste irte de america (triste)

Gara: ehhh, (nervioso) me alegra encontrarte por acá, me ha ido muy bien en mi intercambio, ven yo te llevo a donde necesites (la coge de la mano)

* * *

Naruto: oye Neji y ese "raro" que tiene que ver con uds y por que trata con tanto cariño a Hina?

Sasuke: No es solo eso, jamás vi comportarse de esa manera a Hinata, esa tal amaru de verdad que la cambia!!

Neji: si y bastante, digamos que sai es un viejo amigo mio de la niñez y amaru es la única chica que logra darle seguridad en sus actos a mi prima, además quería que ella viniera acompañarla (después de que sepa la verdad hinata necesitará bastante apoyo y quien mejor que amaru-pensaba el ojiperla)

Kiba: pues ese tal sai es muy raro, se la pasa sonriendo de una manera tan fingida que me choca!!

Neji: pues el es buena persona, es solo que no esta acostumbrado a tener amigos, pero ya verán que es un buen chico.

* * *

Mientras en la cafetería.

Sakura: oye Hinata de verdad que Amaru te cambia drásticamente.

Hinata: jejejeje si, es que a veces me desespera.

Ino: pues yo diría que la personalidad de tu amiga se parece mucho a la de naruto.

Tenten: si eso es cierto, los dos te sacan de quicio hina-chan!!!

Hinata: jejejeje pues si, se parecen un poco, (su mirada se torna un poco triste)

Sakuinoten: que pasa hina por que te pones asi?

Hinata: es que no se que le pasa a naruto, todos los días me molesta con algo diferente, yo pensé que desde el dia que me quede con él en la tormenta, él iba hacer la paz conmigo pero ya ven, que siempre anda haciedome alguna travesura, de verdad que le caigo muy mal.

Sakura: pues yo no se que pensar, aveces lo veo muy triste, no logro descifrar qué es lo que le pasa.

Ino: eso es muy fácil!!! Naruto está falto de atención, es solo eso hina!!! Naru necesita una novia urgente!

Hinata: mmm? Si, es verdad!! Él lo estaba pensando el dia en el parque de diversiones, entonces toca buscarle una novia para que deje de martirizarme tanto y se concentre en ser feliz con una pareja ^^.

Tenten: pero quien??? El es nuestro amigo y aunque sea baka debemos buscarle alguien que sea, linda, sencilla, divertida y que sea tan tonta como él para que se lo aguante.

Todas: mmmmmmmm

Hinata: ahhh ya lo tengo, AMARU CHANNN!!!

Todas: si ella es perfecta para eso.

Amaru y gara: holaaaa!!!

Todas: (con sonrisas complices) hola!!!

Hinata: ya conociste a gara?

Amaru (sonrojada): ehhh, ya lo conocía, el era vecino mio en america hina-chan..

Hinata: en serio??? (recordando)

Finalizadas las clases Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, Amaru y Sai llegaban a la Mansion Hyuga. Sai y neji compartirían el mismo cuarto y Hinata lo compartiría con Amaru, cada uno estaba acomodando las cosas de manera que los invitados se sintieran a gusto. La ojiperla y su amiga no dejaban de hablar acostadas en la cama, contándose todas las cosas que habían pasado después de su despedida en América.

Hinata: entonces Gara es el chico del que estabas enamorada, ay si ya recuerdo, nunca lo vi, pero si me contabas bastante de él.

Amaru: si (sonrojada) no me esperaba encontrármelo. Pero bueno tu no te quedas atrás, todas las chicas me dijeron que tu prometido es muy sexy.

Hinata: (sonrojada y jugando con los dedos) pueeesss no se, ellas lo ven sexy ami sólo me parece lindo (yo: ¬¬ la mato. Inner: pero que esperabas? Ella solo debe tener ojos para naruto-kun. Yo: si, pero ni siquiera por naruto se ha fijado la muy tonta, ¬¬ la mato. Inner: pues por lo menos que sufra en este fanfic nuestra querido Naru por hina que tan olvidada la tienen en el manga. Yo: ese kishi también lo voy a matarrrr, si naruto shippuden no acaba en naruhina yo misma me voy a japon y le incrusto mi katana a ese kishii. Inner: -) bueno la verdad es que Itachi-kun, es muy tierno conmigo, es muy atento y me ha demostrado que me quiere mucho ^^

Amaru: pues me alegra hina, oye y ese tal naruto que tanto te molesta? Cual es su problema contigo?

Hinata: (triste) no lo se. No logro comprender por que siempre me está fastidiando. Pero sabes? Naru es alguien especial, yo creo que el se siente solo amiga, a veces me gustaría abrazarlo y apapucharlo (que??? Yo dije eso???)

Amaru: mm??? Y todavía lo defiendes? Vaya hina no cambiar, sigues siendo muy tierna.

Hinata: amaru yo quisiera (nerviosa) que tu me ayudaras con naruto-kun. Yo se que gara te gusta pero no seguiras con esa obsesión hoy en dia no??

Amaru: como asi?

Hinata: lo que quiero decir es que naruto necesita una novia y pues todas pensamos que la cumple con el perfil eres tú.

Amaru: QUEEEEEEEE? Pero estas loca? Yo fijarme en ese??

Hinata: amaru-chan, dale una oportunidad para conocerlo por favor, mira tómate la tarea de detallarlo bien, naruto es muy simpático, tiene unos ojos muy hermosos, una mejillas encantadoras, unos brazos musculosos, unas piernas tonificadas y bien moldeadas, una boca sexy, oh siiii, es muy sexy, besa muyyy rico y además abraza delicioso (sonrojada)(queeee???? Y yo porque dije todo eso???)

Amaru: hina estas bien??? Jamás te había escuchado hablar asi de un hombre. Acabas de decir que naruto es SEXYYYYYY

Hinata: (nerviosa y super roja) e-e-eto, pues, pues lo dije para que te interesaras en él si es eso (que me está pasando? Mis neuronas se debieron atrofiarrrr)

Amaru: pues no te creo Hina ¬¬ bueno pero está bien con tanta insistidera voy a detallarlo a ver que me parece, pero no te aseguro nada, para mi sigue siendo más lindo gara-kun.

Hinata: ^^ gracias amaru, sabia que podía contar contigo bueno ahora si a dormirrr!!!

* * *

En la casa Namikaze Usumaky se encontraba golpendose la cabeza contra la pared un lindo rubio ojiazul.

Naruto: rayos!!! De verdad que cada dia la riego más con hinata, no se que voy hacer, en vez de enamorarla la estoy es alejando de mi, nada me sale bien, es como si Kami no quisiera que estuviera con ella, de verdad que cada dia siento menos esperanza de que esté conmigo.


	12. La verdad parte 1

Holaaa!!! Les voy a escribir los mismo que puse en el otro foro pues acá estoy apenas actualizando, en cambio allá ya llevaba hace rato que no publicaba y pues es necesario que sepan algo sobre este cap.

" disculpen el atraso pero bueno les voy a contar que fue por culpa de los 2 últimos capitulos del manga de naruto Shippuden, resulta que yo habia decidido que en este cap se revelaría la trama oculta de la historia (si la que explica y une todos los cabos de las informaciones extrañas que daba) y resulta que me encontré que una de mis ideas fue revelada en el cap 489 (la utilización del edo tensei) y pues esto me chocó totalmente porque sentí que mi idea ya no era tan original, entonces entré en un bloqueo mental, pero bueno despues de mucho pensarlo decidi no cambiar la versión original, asi uds crean que me influencie por esos caps, pues les digo que no fue así (ya me entenderan por que les digo todo esto cuando lean este cap) que desde que inicie este fanfic lo tenia previsto y pues los dejo a uds pensar lo que consideren, mi conciencia está limpia. este cap es solo la primera parte de la verdad oculta, espero lo disfruten y me digan que les pareció jejejeje, se que se van a sorprender ^^ de que se trata todo. Les agradezco su paciencia y sobre todo su condicionalidad con mi fic, gracias por sus comentarios y sus ánimos, los quiero mucho"

**12. La verdad Parte 1**

Hace un mes llegaron Sai y Amaru al colegio. Las cosas han cambiado bastante desde ese momento. Sakura y Sasuke seguían siendo novios pero para nadie era un secreto que estaban bastante alejados, Tenten y Neji eran la relación más solida aunque el ojiperla estaba más concetrado en los entrenamientos con Hinata. Amaru se había enterado de que Gaara era novio desde hacía más de un año de una tal Matsuri destrozándole el corazón pero siguiendo los consejos de sus amigas decidió fijarse en Naruto convirtiéndose en una muy buena amiga para él. Naruto por su lado veía a Amaru como la principal fuente de información sobre Hinata, pues ella inconcientemente le contaba todo sobre la ojiperla desde sus gustos, hobbies, hábitos, defectos, virtudes y hasta se le escapó contarle que la peliazul entrenaba artes marciales con Neji y Sai, lo cual lo dejó muy sorprendido pues no entendía el porqué ocultaban esa información a todos.

Por otra parte, para Hinata ese había sido uno de los peores meses de su vida. Todos los días era víctima del duro entrenamiento con Sai y su primo, los cuales la golpeaban sin ninguna consideración, la criticaban y para completar su Padre la remataba con sus cotidianos sermones del porqué ella debe ser la mejor en todo. Hanabi ya no era una hermana tan dulce como la recordaba, era más amargada y siempre estaba a la defensiva cosa que para la peliazul le parecía era sólo un síntoma de su adolescencia rebelde. Además, para Hinata era claro que naruto ya había dejado de martirizarla y se sentía contenta porque sus planes habían funcionado, Amaru y él eran buenos amigos, aunque muchas veces un sentimiento de molestia que no comprendía crecía en su corazón cuando los veía ríendo, abrazados o sencillamente saliendo. Hinata se justificaba a sí misma pensando que de pronto eran celos porque ahora su amiga ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, pero si algo tenía bien claro, era que los mejores momentos que pasaba eran cuando naruto le hablaba, sentía que su sonrisa la hacia olvidar de todo y la animaba cuando la veía triste. Además, estaba el hecho de que Itachi estaba en viajes de negocios desde hacía bastante tiempo y no se encontraba para acompañarla como antes.

* * *

M: muy bien Pain, ya es hora de que le quites el bloqueo mental a la chiquilla, ha llegado el momento preciso, ya he reunido el suficiente chacra para lo que necesitamos y ya podemos dejar que el zorro despierte.

Pain: ya era hora madara, pero de algo si debes estar seguro y es que cuando mueras me voy a encargar de que tú alma se carcoma en el infierno.

Konan: has arrasado los límites con nosotros, has esclavizado muestra alma a tu antojo por más tiempo del establecido, Nagato le había confiado la Paz a ese muchacho y sin embargo tu osaste matarme y robar los cuerpos de Pain y el mio. Te ayudamos con la condición de que liberarías nuestra alma en corto tiempo y no ha sido así.

Madara: Nagato fue sólo un iluso, la paz nunca existirá en el mundo shinobi mientras exista el odio, entendernos los unos con los otros es solo un sueño, y dejen de quejarse, mantener el Edo tensei todo este tiempo no ha sido tan grato para mi, no sólo sus almas han esperado por el descanso, yo también he tenido que esperar hasta hoy para poder lograr con mis objetivos.

Sasori: Entonces debes sellar el pergamino con tu sangre para garantizar la liberación de nuestras almas, porque no pretenderás seguir con nosotros para las batallas que se te avecinan.

Madara: de ninguna manera, en la guarida Zetsu y Kisame me esperan, con ellos ya tenemos nuestros propios planes, además de que existen otros cuerpos los cuales puedo utilizar. Además Sasuke no se podrá liberar de mi tan fácilmente.

Deidara: Eres despreciable, juegas con las almas a tu antojo, pero bueno a mi ya no me interesa nada, me he divertido en esta fantasia pero nuestras almas requieren del descanso eterno que nos has quitado.

* * *

Sai: que pasa hime?? Los libros dicen que cuando se quiere que una persona se supere así misma es necesario retarla pero contigo no se puede, entre más te maltratamos menos te esfuerzas.

Neji: Prima, ¿Qué acaso no entiendes la necesidad de que desarrolles esta técnica? Hasta hanabi la ha desarrollado y es mucho más joven que tú.

Hinata: (triste y cansada de tanto entrenamiento) lo he intentado todo, he hecho paso x paso lo que me dicen y no funciona, ¿es que acaso no pueden entender? Siento que eso no está en mis manos.

Hiashi (pensando): dejemos el entrenamiento hasta acá, y hinata hoy llega Itachi de su viaje, deberías vestirte para recibirlo.

Hinata: (triste y alejándose hacia su cuarto) hai.

Hiashi: creo que akatsuki puso en hinata un bloqueo, es la único que puede explicar su atraso en el desarrollo del byakugan.

Neji: que? Y entonces cómo vamos hacer para salir de esto? Hinata es la única que puede sacarnos de aquí. Para mi no es nada fácil asimilar el hecho de que perderemos a mi prima cuando sepa toda la verdad, pero si esto sigue así, todos quedaremos encerrados para siempre.

Sai: bueno y quien nos asegura que Hinata quiera ayudarnos? Si ella no hace nada puede seguir viviendo acá.

Hiashi: sai mi hija siempre se ha preocupado por los demás, aunque ella pierda su vida, aunque su dolor de haber sido rechazada y olvidada por el hombre que tanto amó desde pequeña la llene de resentimiento, aún así, estoy seguro de que Hinata no tomaria una mala desición que nos afecte a todos.

Mientras la ojiperla caminaba hacia su cuarto se encontró en la sala a Amaru quien entraba agarrada de la mano con naruto a su casa, los dos estaban sonrientes, limpios, perfumados, se veían muy bien juntos lo que por alguna razón comenzó a irritar a la peliazul. Para nadie era un secreto que Naruto visitaba casi todos los días a Amaru a la mansión Hyuga, pues era ahí donde se estaba hospedando, y para Hinata esa escena era como si comiera comida vomitada.

Amaru: hola Hina-chan!!! como te fue en tu entrenamiento?

Naruto: (nervioso y sonriendo) hola hinata ¿cómo has estado?

Hinata (y estos 2 idiotas tan felices mientras yo estoy más que harta de este estúpido entrenamiento, y sobre todo el imbécil de naruto qué hace agarrado de la mano de Amaru? Pensaba para sí) ehhh hola!! Espero disfruten de su cita. (la ojiperla se alejaba)

Amaru: oye Hina que te pasa por que nos saludas así? Y porque te vas?

Hinata (molesta): eso no es de tu incumbencia, en vez de estar taaaaan preocupada por mi, deberías preocuparte por atender bien a tu NO-VI-O (se va corriendo a su recámara)

Naruto: que? Novio? Como asi? Donde está tu novio amaru-chan?

Amaru: si serás idota naruto. Hinata piensa que somos novios.

Naruto: QUEEE? Y por que piensa eso? Y ahora que voy hacer?

Amaru: pues será por que me tienes agarrada de la mano baka!!

Naruto: jejejeje pero y por qué no le explicaste que estamos así por que el idiota de Kakashi sensei, se puso a experimentar con nosotros su nueva fórmula de pegamento y nos quedamos pegados sin culpa?

Amaru: pues porque no me dio tiempo para explicarle, y ahora no puedo hablar con ella hasta que pase el efecto de este estúpido pegamento, ni siquiera puedo ir al baño sin poder safarme de ti.

Naruto: y yo no puedo ir a mi casa a dormir mientras estemos en ese estado, eso quiere decir que tocará dormir juntos en tú cama.

Amaru: COMO?? Pero si yo duermo en la habitación con hinata, eso no le va a gustar ni poquito.

Naruto: pues entonces toca hablar con ella por que no pienso dormir en la sala, ni en el piso, mañana tengo un partido importante y debo descansar bien ¬¬ hmp.

Amaru: vamos a hablar con hina-chan, hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto.

Mientra en el cuarto Hinata lloraba desconsoladamente.

Hinata: pero que me pasa? Por qué me molesta ver a amaru-chan con Naruto-kun?? No entiendo maldita sea!!! Los dos son felices, siempre están sonriendo, amaru no ha vuelto a llorar por gaara-kun, Naruto ha dejado de estar tan solo y ha dejado de acosarme con sus tontas travesuras, entonces porqué no me siento feliz por ellos?? Yo no puedo ser tan egoísta con mi amiga, el hecho de que no me dedique tanto tiempo a mi, no me debe molestar, es más, antes ni siquiera la veía cuando estaba en América, ni siquiera me afectaba no tenerla a mi lado, entonces que me pasa??? Se preguntaba una y otra vez la peliazul.

En eso la interrumpen la entrada sin avisar de sus dos tormentos, entran discutiendo y abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe, pero sin proponérselos amaru se tropieza con una maleta que estaba en el piso y cae con naruto a la cama, de manera que, naruto queda encima de la pelicastaña.

Hinata: (con una vena en la cabeza y apunto de estallar de la rabia) QUE LES PASA PAR DE BAKAS?? SI VAN HACER SUS COCHINADAS PAGUEN UN MOTEL. YO NO ESTOY PINTADA EN LA PARED Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE HAGAN LO QUE SE LES ANTOJE EN MI CUARTOOOO.

Amaru: (apartándose de naruto y nerviosa) ehhh, calmate hina-chan, nunca te había visto así, no es lo que tú piensas, fue sólo un accidente.

Hinata: CÁLLATE AMARU, NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE TI, NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS, POR FAVOR SALTE DE MI CUARTO.

Naruto: (nervioso y sin comprender) Hina-chan, amaru y yo sólo nos…

Hinata: (llorando) TÚ ERES EL PEOR DE TODOS LOS HOMBRES QUE CONOZCO NARUTO, NO QUIERO NINGUNA EXPLICACIÓN, (y le da una fuerte cachetada al ojiazul) TE ODIOOOOO.

Amaru: Hinata!! Tienes que calmarte, no entiendo cual es tú molestia, naruto y yo nos caímos por accidente, no queríamos hacer espectáculos. (que le pasa a Hina, acaso está celosa?? pensaba)

Naruto: (sobándose la mejilla) yo sólo quería..

Itashi (quien apareció en el cuarto de improviso) que pasa acá? ¿Por qué tanto escandalo?

Hinata: (se abalanza a abrazarlo) Ita-kun que bien que llegaste, necesito hablar contigo (llorando) snif, snif, estoy muy estresada.

Itashi: (preocupado y abrazandola) no llores mi pequeña, que te hicieron estos dos?

Naruto: (muy molesto) nosotros no le hemos hecho nada y tú que haces entrando al cuarto de Hinata sin su consentimiento?

ITashi: de que estas hablando baka?, hinata es MI prometida yo puedo entrar al cuarto de ella cuando se me plazca , mejor sería saber que haces tú aca?

Naruto; (rojo de la soberbia) pues yo…

Amaru: naruto-kun es MI prometido y este también es mi cuarto, asi que él puede entrar cuando quiera.

Naruhina: ¿QUEEEEEEE?

Amaru: vamos mi amor, no nos juntemos con esta chusma. (y se lleva a un rubio confundido arrastrando de la mano)

Itashi: ahora si amor cuéntame que te pasa?

Hinata (ellos dos son prometidos?? Ahhhh los odiooo, no los toleroooo) Ita-kun, este mes ha sido el peor de todos, (y bueno le cuenta todo lo que le ha pasado)

Itashi: mmm Hina quiero que me veas a los ojos. Quiero que sepas que todo lo que yo he hecho ha sido por una buena causa, y no quiero que me odies por ello.

Hinata: ¿de que me estás hablando Ita-kun? Yo –yo nunca te odiaría, yo te quiero mucho.

Itachi: y yo también te quiero Hina. Esta noche sabrás toda la verdad, debes acompañarme y no hacer ninguna pregunta.

Hinata: pe-pero que pasa? Me asustas…

Itashi: antes que nada a ti por que te molesta ver a amaru junto a Naruto?

Hinata: ehhh pues no se (triste) supongo que es porque x culpa de naruto Amaru no me dedica tiempo.

Itashi: estás segura? Dime una cosa Hinata tu me amas?

Hinata: ah?? Pero por que preguntas eso? Yo-yo-yo-yo supongo que lo que siento por ti es amor no?

Itashi: y que sientes por naruto?

Hinata: ahhh? Pe-pero que rayos? Yo-yo-yo por naruto si-siento, Si-siento (que siento por naruto-kun? El es solo un amigo, pero por qué no puedo decir solo eso? Lo que siento por él, no se, es algo confuso, él es un baka, si me cae mal.) yo siento odiooo!! Lo detesto.

Itashi: por que lo detestas?

Hinata: (molesta) ahhh por que siempre está con amaru todo el tiempo, por que se la pasa sonriéndole y la trata como si fuera lo mejor, cuando todo este tiempo he sido yo la más preocupada por su estado de depresión, siempre que le hablo trae el tema de amaru, como si no existiera nada más de que hablar, y después de dárselas de gran amigo conmigo, animándome con su estúpida sonrisa me deja sola para largarse con amaruuuu, ya me tiene harta su actitud. Hmp.¬¬

Itashi: hina, si te estas escuchando? Odias a naruto por que prefiere a Amaru que ati. Es decir, que estas celosa por él. A ti te gusta él.

Hinata: QUEEEE??? Eso no puede ser posible, yo-yo-yo sólo (que es lo que me está pasando? Es cierto me molesta es que amaru esté con naruto, pero eso no puede ser posible, ese baka no me puede gustar, el y yo, ahhh) no se, estoy confundida.

Itashi: vamos Hina, acompañame, ya lo sabrás.

En eso sale la pareja de la casa mientras naruto y Amaru están discutiendo, ellos fueron testigos de que Hinata e Itashi se fueron cogidos de la mano.

Naruto: (molesto dando un puño a la pared) ashhh ese imbécil a donde se va a llevar a Hinata a estas horas de la noche? Y tú con que derecho les dices que somos prometidos??

Amaru: pues de pronto se la lleva a un motel, hace rato que no se ven y me imagino que Itashi debe estar sediento con tanta abstinencia (con cara de maldad)

Naruto: (al colapso) QUEEEE? SI ESE IMBECIL SE SOBREPASA CON ELLA YO LO MATOOOO.

Amaru: Cálmete baka, era solo una broma, Hina no va hacer eso¬¬. Pero algo si ya es obvio, tu estas enamorado de mi amiga.

Naruto: (nervioso) ehhh pero de que hablas? Yo-yo-yo sólo.

Amaru: no me creas boba. Todo el tiempo te la pasas preguntándome por ella, te la pasas observándola, cuidándola y apoyándola en todo, sólo te has hecho amigo mio para estar más cerca de ella, para poder venir a su casa, te molestas cada vez que te habla de Itashi y además te sonrojas cuando la vez, prácticamente me has utilizado para tus propósitos de conquista. Hmp¬¬

Naruto: (nervioso) ehh no lo cojas asi, yo solo, es solo que no sabia como acercármele, antes de que llegaras solo cometia errores cuando trataba de hablarle o expresarme, y pues yo apreveche la oportunidad de que eras su amiga. Sin embargo, llega el idiota ese, y ella se larga muy feliz con él. Para ella sólo soy un amigo, un estúpido amigo.

Amaru: (pues yo no lo creo así, pensaba, pero lo siento muchi hina pero naruto va a estar conmigo) pues si serás idiota, obvio Hinata está enamora de Itashi, tú no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella, para ella sólo eres una molestia, ella misma me lo ha dicho. (yo: ahhhh la mato que #"&%!°?$# desgraciada. Inner: en eso estamos de acuerdo, saco las uñas la muy "!#%/&$. Yo: pues lo único que me consuela es que por fin Pierrot le hizo un ending a mi adorada Hinata-chan ahhh que emoción ^^. Inner: si y los pro-sakura están al punto del colapso por que sakurita no salió jejeje. Yo: pues que se mueran si quieren, Hinata es la mejor siiiiii y es la que se merece estar con naruto-kun, amo el naruhinaaa!!)

Naruto (muy triste) en serio? Pues, yo no lo sabia, yo-yo siempre tuve una leve esperanza de que ella y yo…

Amaru: (cogiéndole la mejilla con la mano que tenia suelta) naruto-kun, debes olvidarla, yo quería decirte desde hace rato que-que tú me gustas mucho (sonrojada) y yo-yo quiero ayudarte a olvidar a Hinata, por favor dame una oportunidad, no puedes seguir engañándote toda la vida, deberías darte una oportunidad conmigo.

Naruto: (sorprendido) ehhh gra-gracias amaru, yo, yo ahora estoy muy confundido, no me lo tomes a mal, necesito pensar las cosas, yo, yo no se.

* * *

A las afueras de la ciudad, en un campo desolado se encontraba Hinata e Itashi. De repente el pelinegro comienza a golpearla y a maltratarla.

Hinata: que te pasa Ita-kun? Por que me haces esto?

Itashi: cógeme en serio Hinata, vamos a pelear ahora mismo. ¡Sharingan! (Los ojos de Itashi se vuelven rojos con unos extrañas manchas negras) ahora podré ver todos tus movimientos.

Hinata: esos ojos, esos ojos, ahhh, él también tiene técnicas sucesorias de familia, debo hacer algo, pe-pe-pero todavía no se utilizarlo..

Itashi: ¡Ryuuka not jutsu! (aparece de la boca de él un hilo de fuego)

Hinata: maldición!! (la ojiperla alcanza a saltar y evadir el ataque), debo hacer algo, el taijutsu no es suficiente para defenderme. Ahh mis ojos me duelen, no ahora, ahhh.

* * *

Varias imagenes son presentadas al frente de ella y el torbellino de recuerdos la inunda: su nacimiento, cuando conoció a su primo, un secuestro, maltratos y humillaciones de su padre y de su hermana, la pelea en los examenes chunin contra Neji, sus misiones con Kiba y con Shino, su maestra Kurenai, su crecimiento y su entrenamiento, la búsqueda de sasuke, la pelea contra Pain, entonces se da cuenta, algo pasa, ella siempre está detrás de una persona, está obvservando a alguien, siempre desde la academia, su corazón se agita fuertemente y sus mejillas siempre con color carmesí, sus desmayos constantes cuando lo ve, y ahí lo encuentra, es naruto, ella estaba enamorada de naruto, Pain lo iba a secuestrar y ella decide actuar, como siempre no puede hacer nada y es herida profundamente en su pecho, no sin antes declarar su amor por el rubio, ve claramente cuando se vuelve un macabro zorro, su primo la ayuda y sakura la cura (mi pesadilla, mi pesadilla era real) entonces naruto vuelve a la normalidad y logra vencer a su enemigo, la aldea celebra, sin embargo ella se encuentra sola, su corazón sufre y llora, nunca tuvo una respuesta, se ve justificándose a sí misma que es por las constantes peleas en la que se encuentra naruto que no la ha podido determinar. Entonces pasan los meses y akatsuki vuelve a atacar a Konoha. Llega Madara, Kisame, Zetsu y Sasuke contra todos los shinobis de la aldea, la guerra que se desata es sanguinaria, todos se encuentran heridos. Naruto es acorralado, le ruega a Sasuke que recapacite que vuelva a la luz y éste se niega. Todo estaba perdido, era un hecho que el jinchuruki del kyubi iba a ser derrotado, entonces aparacen a su defensa sakura y ella.

Naruto: aléjense de aquí!! No sean estúpidas!!!

Hinata: Naruto-kun tú sabes muy bien que no te voy a dejar solo en estas circunstancias.

Sakura: sasuke debes recapacitar (llorando) yo-yo te amo ¿Por qué nos haces esto?

Kisame: mueran estpupidas zorras!!! ¡suikoudan no jutsu! (aparece una ola de agua gigante con un tiburón que se aproxima rápidamente a los tres shinobis de la hoja)

Naruto: maldición (pensando: tengo muy poco chakra , Hinata y sakura no podrán evadirlo, ellas también están muy débiles, que hago? Como voy a salvarlas a las dos si no creo poder hacer ni un kage bunshin con tan poca energía que tengo, no tengo mucho tiempo) ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! .

Entonces Hinata en su mente ve la realidad: naruto con la poca fuerza que tiene decide cargar a Sakura para alejarla mientras el clon de sombra trata de llevarsela, sin embargo en el momento de saltar el clon desaparece por que el chakra no fue suficiente dejándola sola, ella trata evadir la técnica pero la ola se vuelve más grande hundiéndola y dejándola de fácil acceso para los colmillos del tiburón que sin ninguna piedad la matan, dejándola tirada en el piso desagrandose.

-Na-na-naruto-kun. (últimos pensamientos antes de su muerte: aun en el último momento preferiste a sakura, no importa cuantas veces trate de estar a tu lado –sonriendo- lo entiendo, entiendo tu respuesta, yo-yo sólo quería estar junto a tí) cierra los ojos mientras llora. Y lo último que cree ver es un cuervo destellando luz…

* * *

-AHHHHH MIS OJOS, ME DUELE TODO, MI CORAZÓN, ME DUELE EL CORAZÓN, ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE POR FAVOR!!! Gritaba la ojiperla tirada en el piso.

Itashi: (abrazandola) Hinata estoy contigo, todo está bien, tranquilízate.

Hinata: (despertando) ahh?? Me duele todo, donde estoy? (se toca el cuerpo) yo-yo (llorando) yo me morí, que estoy haciendo acá si me morí, -kun…

Itashi: efectivamente estás muerta Hinata, y yo también.

Hinata: itashi, tú, tú también estás muerto, sasuke te había matado hace mucho tiempo, entonces que hacemos aquí, quienes son todas estas personas que creía conocer, que este mundo el cual siempre creí que vivíamos, todo esto es falso, la realida es otra, no entiendo (llorando)

Itashi: Hinata, estamos atrapados en un genjutsu que yo cree antes de morir.

Hinata: ¿que? Un genjutsu? Pero cómo? Si cuando yo morí tu ya te habías muerto?

Itashi: antes de morir, yo hable con naruto y le regale un poco de mi poder, lo guarde en su interior en forma de cuervo, y era un genjutsu que sólo se activaría si sasuke trataba de matarlo. Tú y yo sólo somos parte de la fantasía que naruto y los demás habitantes de la aldea están viviendo.

Hinata: pero y para que dejaste eso como arma para naruto? Que querías con eso?

Itashi: Hinata la única forma para convencer a Sasuke de no seguir en akatsuki era hablando directamente con él, el genjutsu que cree es un mundo en el cual todos tuvieran lo que siempre han querido. Así naruto tuvo sus padres, Sasuke me tuvo a mi, Sakura a Sasuke y tu tuviste una familia amorosa que no te recriminaba nada, ya no eras tan timida, Hiashi y Neji solo querían que tu desarrollaras el byakugan para que vieras la realidad de los hechos, que todo esto es una ilusión.

Hinata: entonces ellos ya lo sabían?

Itashi: y no solo ellos, ya lo saben la mayoría; sasuke, sakura, tenten, Tsunade, Kakashi y todos tus demás senseis. Yo pude hablar con sasuke y demostrarle la verdadera finalidad de mis actos, ya lo convenci de no seguir con su tonta venganza y fue muy feliz a mi lado en todo este tiempo aunque hubiera sido una ilusión.

Hinata: pe-pero entonces, yo-yo estoy muerta!!! Y como todo va seguir con su normalidad?? Naruto-kun no lo sabe? (triste)

Itashi: hina yo se que estas dolida, tu corazón está destrozado verdad? Pero sólo tú puedes ayudar a todos a que salgan del genjutsu. Tú debes entender que para nosotros la vida terminó y debemos dejar descansar nuestra alma.

Hinata: (ni siquiera en esta tonta ilusión naruto-kun se fijo en mi) y yo que tengo que ver en este asunto…si yo estoy muerta no es mi deber, igual cuando se despierten yo seré nada.

Itashi: el único que puede romper el genjutsu es naruto, pero para ello él también debe despertar y darse cuenta de todo, y para eso estás tú.

Hinata (molesta): y por que sencillamente le dicen la verdad y ya? Por que tengo que ser yo? Por que debo ayudarlo cuando el me dejo sola en esa batalla, yo siempre lo apoyé y el me ignoró, nunca me valoro y prefirió a sakura, que lo ayude ella, yo no voy hacer nada.

Itashi: yo entiendo tus razones, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, también pensaría igual, pero lo que pasa es que sólo una persona que esté muerta en la realidad y que su alma no esté condenada y que aparezca en el genjutsu puede decirle la verdad a naruto, ese el funcionamiento que le di a mi técnica, nadie más puede decirle o si no se puede desencadenar un desequilibrio y morir todos los que están atrapados en esto.

Hinata: QUE??? Todo esto es una mierda!!! Por que no se lo dices tú?? Tú también estás muerto.

Itashi: porque mi alma está condenada, mi alma y cuerpo la tiene Madara, es más en estos momentos, él está en búsqueda del zorro y buscó la manera para entrar en el genjutsu y con el edo tensei controla a Pain, Sasori, Deidara y Konan!!

Hinata: los tutores!! Si, ahora lo entiendo todo, pe-pero entonces cuando Naruto sepa la verdad tú y yo quedaremos muertos, como en realida estábamos (nerviosa)

Itashi: hinata yo te prometo que yo te acompañare en el más alla, buscaré la forma de salir de las garras de Madara y de estar junto a ti, por que yo siento que te quiero mucho, si en la vida real yo te hubiera conocido, me hubiera enamorado de ti….

Continuará…

Gracias por sus comentarios y sus ánimos


	13. Tristezas

hola!!! quiero darles las gracias a todos mis lectores por sus constantes comentarios, de verdad me alegra que les esté gustando mi fanfic. Encontré que no se esperaban los sucesos que conté y eso me llena de emoción. Les cuento que todavía no se va a saber la otra parte de la verdad, pues eso sólo se sabrá después de que naruto caiga en cuenta de que es un genjutsu y pues todavía falta que pasen otras cosita antes de eso jejejeje, este cap no es muy interesante que digamos y no es tan largo, pero les puedo asegurar que es para poder seguir con otras cosas mejores. Los quiero mucho y por favor, antes que nada es necesario decirles NO DEJEN DE LEER HASTA QUE TERMINE EL CAP, yo se por que se los digo, no se deseperen jejejeje.  
sayonara!!

**13. Tristezas.**

Itashi: hinata yo te prometo que yo te acompañare en el más alla, buscaré la forma de salir de las garras de Madara y de estar junto a ti, por que yo siento que te quiero mucho, si en la vida real yo te hubiera conocido, me hubiera enamorado de ti, no tengas miedo, nunca estaras sola, todo estará bien.

Hinata: todo estará bien?? (mirando su manilla)

Flash back

Neji: (sonrojado)Hina-chan quiero saber como te sientes con Itachi. Dime la verdad, Tu lo quieres?

Hinata: (nerviosa) yo-yo-yo no se. Me siento bien con él, Neji-san, tú sabes muy bien que desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que recuerdo algunas imágenes que no logro comprender, decidí no enamorarme, no quiero sufrir y ser rechazada como se que fui por alguien que no logro comprender.

Neji: Hina-chan, pero debes superar eso, el día que encuentres una persona que haga brincar tu corazón, te haga sentir que flotas, que sientas felicidad con sólo verlo y que con sólo besarte pierdas tu voluntad, ese día sabras que te enamoraste y no te debes negar ese sentimiento. Dime, has sentido todo eso con Itachi?

Hinata: mmm? Pues todo eso no, como te digo él me hace sentir bien, pe-pero, oesa que cuando sienta todo lo que me dices quiere decir que ya no tengo remedio y me enamoré?

Neji: jajajaj si, y por favor no lo evites y mira toma esto (le pone una manilla de color café que tiene grabado el nombre de los dos) es para que sientas que siempre estaré contigo y cada vez que lo tengas puesto sabras que nada te sucederá y que no sufrirás.

Hinata: gracias neji-san, es muy hermoso, te prometo que siempre lo tendré puesto y pensaré en lo que me dices

Fin del flash back.

Hinata: (observando su manilla , sonriendo y luego se toca el cabello recordando ¿?) sabes Ita-kun? Yo también creo que en otras circunstancias yo me hubiera enamorado de ti, es más en estos momentos siento que te amo….

* * *

En la mansión Uchiha se encuentra Hinata en el medio de la sala y alrededor todos los senseis, Hiashi, hanabi, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Ino, Tsunade, Sai, Amaru, Minato, Kushina y todos menos Naruto.

Hiashi: hija entonces que has decidido? Yo se que esto es muy difícil para ti, por que si nos ayudas, tu (triste) te quedarás muerta.

Sakura: (llorando) hina-chan yo me siento muy mal, todo esto ha sido mi culpa, yo no quiero que te mueras.

Ino: (llorando) por que tenemos que obligarla hacer todo esto? Porque no nos quedamos acá para siempre y asi hina, Minato, Kushina e Itashi pueden seguir viviendo?

Tsunade (triste) yo se que esto es muy difícil, pero no podemos permanecer en esta ilusión mientras akatsuki se apodera de todo el mundo shinobi, nosotros estamos acá encerrados pero allá todo sigue en la normalidad.

Neji (llorando) prima quiero que me perdones porque no te supe valorar cuando estabas viva, este genjutsu me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto en realidad te quiero, yo-yo (la voz se le quiebra) yo me siento impotente.

Shikamaru: (triste) Hinata se que esto es cruel pero acuérdate que todas nuestras vidas están en tus manos, a veces uno no puede ser tan egoísta, es necesario que le digas a naruto para que rompa la ilusión.

Entonces Itashi, Minato, Kushina y Hinata se levantan y sonríen.

Hinata: (sonriendo y mirando con complicidad a Itachi) vamos!!! Parece que no me conocieran, no se deben poner tristes (todos se sorprenden) yo los voy a ayudar, mi vida ya terminó, y es algo que ya acepté, además no voy a estar sola, todo va estar bien!! Pero tengo condiciones para ayudarlos.

Todos: condiciones? Cuales?

Hinata: Bueno la primera es que después de que salgan de este genjutsu naruto debe ser proclamado Hokague!!

Todos: como? Por que?

Hinata: tómenlo o déjenlo, esa es una condición, y no pienso dar explicaciones, y deben firmar este pergamino donde se compromenten hacerlo. La otra condición es que el nombre de los Uchihas debe ser limpio para todos los aldeanos, que se sepa la verdad sobre Itachi y que sasuke sea reintegrado a Konoha.

Tsunade: eso no es fácil Hinata.

Hinata: no es fácil pero no imposible, asi que no acepto peros. (todos estaban sorprendidos de la determinación en las palabras de la ojiperla, sin duda no es la misma tímida de siempre ¿Qué le ocurrió?) La otra condición es que me deben esperar una semana para contarle todo a Naruto.

Todos: una semana? Pero por que esperar más tiempo?

Hinata: (sonrojada) pues yo creo que si me voy a morir, no tiene nada de malo querer disfrutar de mi vida una semana más no creen? Debo aprovechar este tiempo para hacer las cosas que siempre quise hacer. (mirando a Itachi)

Minato: (sonriendo) eso quiere decir que no vas a estar en tu casa esta semana verdad?

Hinata: exacto, voy hacer otras cosas, asi que padre, espero no te molestes, igual es mi última voluntad.

Hiashi: (confuso) no Hina, si eso es lo que quieres,y Itashi te va acompañar?

Hinata: (sonrojada) si padre.

Sakura: (confundida) pe-pe-pero Hina y naruto? No lo piensas perdonar? Acaso ya no lo quieres? Tanto es tu rencor hacia él?

Minato: sakura! Naruto es mi hijo, pero para ninguno de los acá presentes es un secreto que los sacrificios de hinata no valieron para él en su momento, si ella no lo quiere perdonar, es su desición y no debemos obligarla ha hacerlo.

Ino: pe-pe-pero hina tu que piensas?

Tenten: Hina estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?

Hinata: (triste pero sonriendo) si estoy segura. Sakura quiero que me prometas una cosa (le dice al oído) tienes que hacer feliz a naruto-kun ok? No permitas que amaru se lo quede jejejeje

Sakura: pe-pe-pero…

Hinata: (al oído de sasuke) y tu no te entrometas en su relación, deja que ellos decidan ok?

Sasuke: hmp ¬¬ (cambia de expresión y se le lanza y le da un beso en la mejilla rozandole un poco el labio, la ojiperla se sorprendio) no me preguntes por que lo hice, solo quise hacerlo ¬¬ (Todos estaban muy sorprendidos)

Hinata: (risa nerviosa) muy bien entonces, se levanta la sesión!! Jejeje creo que nos despedimos desde hoy por que me voy de una vez, acuérdense que los quiero mucho y a todos gracias por que me hicieron muy feliz.

Todos: (llorando van y la abrazan)

Amaru: (triste) hinata yo debo decirte algo, algo que puede hacerte cambiar de parecer, naruto está ena…(interrumpida)

Hinata: no me digas nada amaru-chan!! sabes? Hayas lo que hayas hecho yo te seguiré queriendo, pero eso si, cuando ya no esté, no te será tan fácil obtener a naruto porque en la realidad él ama a sakura-chan!! jejejej eres mi mejor amiga bobita ^^

Amaru: (llorando desconsoladamente) Hiiiinnnaaaa snif, snif. (yo: ahora si se recrimina la muy $%#" hmp ¬¬. Inner: bueno pero por lo menos trató de arreglar las cosas.)

Hinata: kiba envíale saludes a Shino y dile que lo quiero mucho ^^

Kiba (la abraza y llora)

Hinata: ohh vamos, dejen de llorar, eso no es un adiós, es solo un hasta luego, cuando se mueran los estaré esperando en cualquier lugar. Además, ahora es más importante que se concentren en cómo van a destruir a Akatsuki, uds deben vengar mi muerte.

Todos: hai.

* * *

En la escuela se encontraba un rubio sentado solo en las gradas de la cancha de futbol muy confundido.

Naruto: qué le paso a toda la gente que nunca llegaron al partido datebayoooo!!! Es el colmo perder por doble U por que ninguno de los dobes apareció para un partido tan importante (yo: ay naruto nunca va a cambiar ser tan despistado. Inner: jejejej si pero por eso lo queremos.) (mirando al cielo) y ahora que voy hacer? Realmente hinata nunca se va a fijar en mi (triste) y pues yo solo veo en amaru una amiga, pero ¿desde cuando yo me doy por vencido? ¿acaso qué tiene Itachi que yo no tenga? Nooo yo no voy a permitir perder de esta manera (decidido) asi me rechace, asi me duela el corazón y me lo destroce, le voy a decir a Hinata lo que siento, no puedo mantener silencio por más tiempo. El rubio recoge sus cosas y se dispone a ir a la casa de la ojiperla.

* * *

En la mansión Hyuga está Hinata preparando una maleta con mucha ropa, vestidos de baño, pasaportes, visas, zapatos, en fin todo lo que se necesite para un buen viaje. En su cuarto se encontraba ella, amaru y Hanabi.

Amaru: oye Hina no crees que eso es mucha ropa para sólo una semana?

Hinata: (sonriendo) nop, yo creo que antes me falta más ropa para todo lo que quiero hacer.

Hanabi: oye hina y ese libro que se llama Icha-Icha Paradise para que lo llevas?

Hinata: (nerviosa y roja como un tomate) HANABIII DEJA DE ESCULCAR MIS COSAS!!!

Amaru: (con cara de juicio) oye Hina no me digas que entre las cosas que quieres hacer antes de morirte es .. ¬¬ (interrumpida)

Hinata: (a punto del colapso y sudando) ^///^U pero como crees? Nada de eso, además eso no les incumbe!!

Amaru: y esta otra maleta de quien es? Nunca la había visto

Hanabi: viéndole la propiedad (emocionada) HINATA ESTA MALETA ES DE… (la ojiperla le calla la boca con sus manos)

Amaru:¬¬ mmm Hina-chan no trates de ocultar que te vas de viaje co Itachi, no te conocía esas perversiones amiga, por eso te vas con él.

Hinata (super roja y nerviosa) si, ¡ay ya! dejen de acosarme salgan de mi cuarto ahora mismo. Y no le digan esto a nadie ¿entendido?

Hanamaru: jajajajaj está bien es un secreto.

Entonces llega Itashi a recoger a Hinata en su super convertible rojo, ella ya tenía todo listo y entonces meten todas las cosas al baúl. Y se van.

En ese momento llega Naruto y hanabi le dice que Hinata se fue, y ella no sabe para donde, entonces el rubio decide buscarla en cada uno de los lugares que sabe él que ella frecuenta, estaba decidido que de ese día no pasaba para hablar con ella.

* * *

-Muy bien Hina, acá te dejo las llaves del carro, quiero que te cuides, se que esto es una ilusión y pues ya básicamente no te puede pasar algo más grave que morir jejejeje. Decía el azabache.

Hinata: jejejej si, tienes razón. Itashi gracias por prestarme tu carro ya sabes donde me debes esperar verdad?

Itashi: si, espero que te despidas de él sin ningún remordimiento de lo que pueda pasar ok? Sasuke me dijo que él estaría en la cancha de la escuela. Cuando termines nos vemos.

Hinata: hai. La peliazul manejó sola hasta la escuela pero no encuentra a naruto por ningún lado, entonces se dispone a buscarlo en todos los lugares que ella sabe él frecuenta, lo busco en Icharaku ramen, en el parque, en el jardín botánico, en el parque de diversiones, en los juegos de video, en fin…

Por otra parte naruto buscaba a Hinata en la heladería, en la cascada, en el café-bar, en las tiendas de música, en el centro comercial, en fin todo el dia se la pasaron buscándose el uno al otro.

Pero entonces sucedió. Hinata lo encontró sentado en el culumpio del parque de los niños, esa imagen le recordó cuando por primera vez lo conoció, tenían unos 5 años y él estaba llorando en el culumpio al frente de la academia, pues ningún niño quería ser su amigo, ahí estaba mirando las estrellas mientras estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, ahí logró observarlo mientras su corazón se salía de su pecho, tenía un chaleco negro con naranja y unos jeans sueltos con unos convers (tenis de tela)todo su ser se estremeció con solo verlo, ya se acordaba de todos sus recuerdos como kunoichi y encontrarlo con esa ropa tan poco convencional a la realidad shinobi la hizo sonreir, y era él su siempre anhelado amor platónico, el hombre por el cual entregó su vida y corazón y lo haría cantas veces fuera necesario. Ahí, se hallaba la razón del porqué vivía antes, el único que la hizo feliz a pesar de su indiferencia, a pesar de todo ella lo amó hasta el día de su muerte.

-que estúpida. Pensaba la ojiperla, y saber que todo este tiempo lo pude haber utilizado para estar con él, y saber que esta la última vez que lo veo, lo amo tanto, no se cómo me demoré tanto en acordarme de las cosas.

Naruto-kun. Pronunció suavemente la ojiperla pero lo suficiente para que naruto se percatara de su presencia y volteara a verla. Y la encontró, ahí estaba toda ella, su anhelado angel de ojos color luna, se veía hermosa para él, tenía un vestido azul claro de tiras un poco ajustado al cuerpo con unas botas color café y su hermoso cabello suelto que bailaba por el aire que pasaba, su encantador sonrojo marcaba como siempre sus mejillas y la luz de la luna remarcaba el brillo de sus ojos, el viento le traía su aroma a girasoles y a rosas, su pecho se agitó, su estómago se tensó, y las manos le comenzaron a sudar, el sentía que toda la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y sabía que estaban rojas sus mejillas pero no lo quizo evitar, para que seguir evitando sus sentimientos, para que negárselos? Pensaba una y otra vez, entonces se percató que atrás de ella estaba estacionado el convertible rojo de Itachi, eso lo remordió, sus pensamientos se tornaron molestos, quería largarse de ahí.

Naruto (con indiferencia) ahh hola, que necesitas?

Hinata: (confundida pero casi a punto de desmayarse) no debo desmayarme, no lo voy hacer, debo lograr vencer mi timides-pensaba la ojiperla. Ehh naruto-kun te estaba buscando.

Naruto (me estaba buscando? sonrojado) ehhh ya para que? Ah ya se!! Mis padres debían estar preocupados, no los he llamado, no te preocupes ya los llamo, no era necesario que ocuparas a Itachi para venir a buscarme.

Hinata: (mirando el convertible) no, yo vine sola.

Naruto: (extrañado y triste) mirando al cielo con nostalgia. Oye hina!! Tu eres mi amiga cierto?

Hinata: (sonrojada y nerviosa) ehh? Si por que?

Naruto: entonces puedo contarte mis cosas y tu me aconsejarías verdad? Y tu me puedes contar las tuyas con toda la confianza cierto?

Hinata: si claro. Cuéntame naruto, por que estas asi?

Naruto (triste y nervioso) Hinata, Amaru me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho.(A la peliazul eso le cayó como un baldado de piedras) y yo quisiera saber tú que me aconsejas?

Hinata: (vaya no puedo creer que en esta ilusión si se preocupe por dar respuestas a las confesiones hmp ¬¬) pues la respuesta está en si tu la amas.

Naruto: (sonrojado) ¿hina tu amas a Itachi?

Hinata: (sonrojada y al colapso, agarrando fuertemente su vestido, naruto la observaba intensamente mientras ella recordaba)

FLASH BACK

Hinata: (observando su manilla , sonriendo y luego se toca el cabello recordando ¿?) sabes Ita-kun? Yo también creo que en otras circunstancias yo me hubiera enamorado de ti, es más en estos momentos siento que te amo, te amo por que gracias a ti tengo una nueva oportunidad para hacer lo que siempre he querido hacer ^^

Itashi: a que te refieres?

Hinata: sabes? Asi naruto ame a otra persona, asi mil veces haya sido indiferente conmigo, así su respuesta haya sido que prefería a sakura, asi nunca estuviera a mi lado, yo moriría por él mil veces más y no me importaría, por que mi corazón puede más que mis resentimientos, por que el me salvo de mi debilidad, yo nunca podría odiarlo por que lo amo con toda mi alma, y te amo a ti porque gracias a este genjutsu podré hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para estar con él hasta que me muera, hasta decirle la verdad. En esta ilusión parece que el quiere a Amaru, pero yo, Hinata Hyuga, me desharé de mi moralidad y mi odiada timides y sin importarme lo que él piense, estará conmigo, asi él crea que mis actos son locos y no tiene explicación, no me importa. Te agradezco tus sentimientos, pero con la única persona que quiero estar es con él, asi sea una ilusión ^^, a ti te amo como el ser que me devolvió asi sea unos momentos de ilusión mi vida y naruto-kun lo amo como el único hombre de mi corazón.

Itashi: (sonriendo) pues me alegro por ti hinata, y yo te ayudaré en todo lo que quieras.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hinata: como no voy a amar a la persona que me dio una nueva oportunidad ah?? Jajajaja

Naruto: por que te ries? Como asi una nueva oportunidad? Entonces si lo amas? (en ese momento el rubio sentía que un millón de flechas atravesaban su corazón, lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos)

Hinata: (sonrojada) sabes? Yo siempre he amado una sola persona, pero esa persona me rechazó y fue indiferente conmigo, él ama a otra y aún así no logro olvidarlo. Creo que soy masoquista pero no me importa, no me voy a rendir hasta que él me acepte, hasta que se de cuenta que nadie más lo va amar como yo.

Naruto: (triste) entonces si estas enamorada de alguien. Pues que tonto debe ser en no fijarse en ti, tu eres muy dulce hinata, y yo creo que el que esté a tu lado será el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Hinata (sorprendida y con el corazón a mil) en serio crees eso? Y tu naruto-kun amas a Amaru?

Naruto (de que sirve decirle mis sentimientos si ella ya quiere a otro)(resignado) si creo que si.

Hinata (destrozada, con un dolor indescriptible en el corazón y apunto de desmayarse por la tristeza) mmmm (voltea la cara para otro lado, no debo llorar maldita sea, no frente a él, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que fijarse en otra persona que no sea yo? Es tan injusto)

Naruto: te pasa algo hina-chan?

Hinata: no-no nada, ehh creo que ya es hora de irme, nos vemos en una semana (simulando que sonrie)

Continuará…


	14. El viaje

Hola!!! Cómo están?? si ya se, me he demorado mucho en poner el cap pero no me maten lo que ha pasado es que he estado súper enferma, resulta que me quitaron las dos premolares y me pusieron los brakets de arriba y pues todo estaba bien hasta que pasó el segundo día. Me dio una infección por que la estúpida de la odontóloga se le olvidó recetarme antibióticos y entonces toda mi cabeza se hinchó :S no se imaginan lo tormentoso que fue para mí no poder comer (solo liquido) hasta ayer porque el dolor en las encías era terrible y lo peor fue que en todo este tiempo no pude dormir bien . Estaba tan deprimida y tan decaída que no pude escribir nada hasta hoy, por ahora tratare de ser optimista sobrellevando los frenillos y preparándome para las próximas extracciones de las premolares de abajo que espero no se me infecten por que me cuidare más jejejeje. Bueno les cuento que cada una de sus opiniones me llena de felicidad y les agradezco todo su apoyo e incondicionalidad y créanme que este cap ha sido un reto para mí, ya verán por qué O//O pero quiero que sepan que di lo mejor de mi y deje volar mi imaginación al cien, así que espero muchisisisismos comentarios jajajajaja, solo me resta decirles que los quiero mucho y que disfruten el cap, sayonara!!!

**14. Viaje**

Pasajeros rumbo a Dubai, por favor aproximarse a la salida 1334, el vuelo sale en 10 minutos- repetía dos veces el altavoz en el aeropuerto.

Hinata: gracias por todo Ita-kun, ¿estas seguro que no quieres ir conmigo? Todavía te puedes arrepentir jijijiji.

Itachi: (cogiéndole las manos) no mi pequeña hime, es mejor asi, espero sepas o que estás haciendo y luego no te arrepientes, si te llegas a sentir triste no dudes en llamarme ok?

Hinata: (sonrojada y jugando con los dedos) gracias (lo abraza y apenada) e-etoo por favor recuerda que todos piensan que me fui contigo, no les vayas a contar a nadie por que no quiero que se preocupen por mi.

Itachi: no te preocupes, yo ya mande a alguien de confianza para que tengas todo lo que necesites, tus cosas ya están donde deben estar (le pica el ojo)

Hinata: arigato. Bueno ya es hora de despedirnos, te quiero mucho y espero nos veamos pronto ^.^.(le da un dulce beso en las mejilla)

Itachi: chao mi hime (la abraza)

Después de 8 horas de viaje Hinata llega a un lujoso hotel en Dubai, acomoda sus maletas en el closet y se dipone a cambiarse la ropa.

Hinata: Si tan solo naruto-kun no me hubiera dicho que amaba a Amaru, todo sería bueno, no debo deprimirme, muy bien, es hora de que me divierta como nunca jejejejeje.

Extraño 1: quedate quieto maldito rubio, deja de darnos tantos problemas.

Extraño 2: este tío es un dolor de cabeza ni amordazado ni con los ojos vendados deja de fastidiar, es tan poco paciente.

Naruto: jum, ñamp, yup,crop. Niiiin. Jum!!!

Extraño: deja de quejarte tanto, ya sabrás por que estás acá. El jefe ya va a llegar.

Naruto: (pensando) mierda y ahora que hago, lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba hablando con Hinata y ella se fue, yo la quise detener pero algo muy pesado me pegó en la cabeza y mientras Hina-chan se alejaba yo me desmayaba, maldita sea, me secuestraron y lo peor fue que Hina no alcanzó a darse cuenta para que le avisara a la policía. ¿Quiénes serán los que están detrás de todo esto? Pero eso si, cuando lo sepa esto no se quedara asi. MIL VECES MIERDA ¿Por qué diablos dejé ir a Hinata? ¿Por qué tuve que mentirle diciéndole que amaba a Amaru? Yo no se porque soy tan estúpido, por lo menos le hubiera dicho la verdad y asi me hubiera rechazado, por lo menos sabría ella que piensa de mi en realidad.

En ese momento llega alguien al oscuro cuarto y coge del cabello al ojiazul fuertemente lastimándolo. Y de un solo tirón le quita a cinta de la boca.

Naruto: ¿Quién demosnios es ud y por que me tiene en estas condiciones? ¿Qué quiere? ¿plata? Pues de una vez le digo que primero muerto antes de permitir que mis padres lo enriquezcan BASTARDO

Jefe: jajajaja deja de decir estupideces niñato, acá el que pone las reglas soy yo, UDS PAR DE IDIOTAS SALGAN DEL CUARTO YA!!!

Extraño 1 y 2: si señor!!!

Jefe: muy bien por fin solos, ahora si pequeño engreído vamos a tener una conversación muy amena los dos.

Naruto: (pensando: La voz de este tipo parece una grabación, es muy inteligente, no quiere que me percate de su verdadera voz.) YO NO PIENSO HABLAR CON UN PUTO DE MIERDA!!!

Jefe: (agarrándolo más fuerte del cabello y estrellándolo contra una mesa) más te vale ser más respetuoso si no quieres salir lastimado, vas hacer lo que yo diga y punto!!!

Naruto (con la cabeza contra la mesa) shup! Temeeeee. (es muy fuerte este bastardo)

Jefe: Asi me gusta zorrito, me gustan los más mansitos (retira la mesa y le comienza a tocar la espalda-recordemos que naruto tiene los ojos vendados)

Naruto: OYE MALDITO ENFERMO PERVERTIDO ¿Qué CREES QUE HACES?

Jefe: qué? No te gusta? Oh vamos entre hombres es más rico (ahora tocándole los labios)

Naruto: PUTO HOMOSEXUAL DEJAME EN PAZ, YO NO PIENSO SER TU OBJETO SEXUAL, PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES DE ESTAR CON UD.

Jefe: jajajajaj eso lo vamos a ver, estoy seguro que te va a gustar. (Con una tijera le corta la camisa a naruto y comienza a acariciarle los pectorales y a darles besos por todo el pecho y el estómago)

Naruto (quien está amarrado) mierda, suéltame, puto, puto, (pensando: que hp mierda es esto? Y ahora que voy hacer? Pero lo más trágico de todo es que sus besos son muy suaves, que rico, NO QUE COÑO ESTOY PENSANDO) marica párale de una vez.

Jefe: mmmm pero si se nota que te gusta, tus mejillas están muy rojas ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Anda pídeme más (y le comienza a tocar las nalgas al ojiazul)

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHH PARA YAAAA, PERVERTIDOOOO.

Jefe: (pensando: kyaaaaaaaa!!! Que emoción) bueno, bueno ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Acaso debes guardarle fidelidad a alguien?

Naruto: (sonrojado) A MI NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES!!!

Jefe: bueno y a una chica? Tienes novia?

Naruto: (más sonrojado) que te importa maldito pervertido?

Jefe: (apretando con sus manos el miembro por encima del pantalón del rubio) dime de una buena vez… si eres tan hombre como dices ¿Por qué no sabes valorar a las mujeres? Dimelooooo.

Naruto: ahhhhh, (con dolor en la entrepierna) de que mierda hablas? Yo-ahhh suéltame que me dueleeee.

Jefe (ohhh x Kami, no se como puedo estar haciendo todo esto, kyaaaaa!!!) mira de una vez te digo una cosa naruto-kun de aquí no te vas hasta que me complazcas en todo lo que quiero.

Naruto: naruto-kun? Eres bien loca pervertidoooo!!! Quitame la venda para ver quien es ud, a ver sea valiente y enfrentese a mi a los golpes.

Jefe: (es tan sexyyy) bueno hagamos un trato, tú te dejas besar y yo te dejo ver quien soy.

Naruto: QUEEEEEE, NI LOCOOOO, YO NO VOY A HACER ESO CON UN HOMBREEEE, DEGENERADOOO.

Jefe: pues tendrás que hacerlo si quieres saber toda la verdad (se sienta en las piernas del rubio y lo abraza por el cuello) –susurrando en el oído con su verdadera voz pero más suave de lo normal- déjate no te vas a arrepentir.

Naruto (con el cuerpo estremecido) (pensando: mierda, me estoy excitando, cómo es posible que sienta esto con un hombre, me odio, huele rico, pero que estoy diciendo??) SUELTAME

El jefe rápidamente se apodera de los labios de naruto, al principio el rubio es reacio al contacto, lo trata de morder pero con el tiempo y gracias a suaves lamidas que el jefe pasa por los labios termina accediendo, el beso es cada vez más y más apasionado, naruto se odia por no poder parar y no querer hacerlo, se siente sucio y miserable pero al mismo tiempo encuentra en ese beso lo más delicioso que ha probado, está lleno de deseo y lujuria, se maldice por tener las manos atadas y no poder tocar el cuerpo de ese tal "jefe", y entonces como si su mente fuera leída el extraño le suelta las ataduras y en vez de aprovechar para saltarle y darle una paliza, se asombra por que su cuerpo por sí solo se abalanza a tocar la silueta de su secuestrador, lo encuentra demasiado delgado, le pasa las manos por la espalda y es muy esbelta y suave, entonces encuentra algo que lo confunde, (esto no está bien, tiene una cintura muy delgada y además es muy bajito-pensaba), baja un poco más las manos y-y-y (pasa saliva) sus caderas son muy anchas, entonces, dirige sus manos directo al lugar que puede sacarlo de sus sospechas, rápidamente quiere tocar el pecho de ese sujeto pero se encuentra con un PLASHHHHHH!!!

Jefe: qué piensas que haces ero-baka!!!

Naruto: (sobándose la mejilla por tremenda cachetada) e-e-eres una mujer, espera, espera, ERES UNA MUJER QUE ALIVIOOO Y YO QUE PENSE QUE ME ESTABA VOLVIENDO RAROOO.

jefe:(sonrojada): ehhh y te ha gustado? lo-lo-lo que hicimos te ha gustado?

Naruto: tartamudeas? (sonrojado) (pensando: me has dejado iniciado y cachondo mujer y todavía pregunta que si me ha gustado? por Kami me está volviendo loco, es como cuando me di el beso con Hinata, esperen un momento, alto ahí, ese cuerpo, esa estatura, ese olor, ese sabor de sus labios, no puede ser, no puede ser posible, esto debe ser una cruel pesadilla) hi-hi-hi…(interrumpido)

Jefe: (nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos) te he preguntado que si te ha gustado lo que te he hecho, necesito saberlo.

El rubio se pone de pie y aún con los ojos vendados se aproxima a ella y la coge por los hombros fuertemente.

Naruto: (con voz ronca) te voy a decir algo de una buena vez, eso que acabas de hacer, esos besos y esas caricias que me acabas de dar no se van a quedar asi, (la toma fuertemente por la cintura y como si fuera un bulto de papas la carga en sus hombros a pesar de las quejas de la chica y mientras se quita la venda de sus ojos la lleva a una cama que se encuentra en el cuarto y la tira en el colchón y ahi la encuentra, toda ella, hinata en todo su esplendor vistiendo un lindo traje de tiras blanco y sin ningún recato le observa todo el cuerpo que deja entrever el corto vestido de ella, sus cabellos negro-azulosos largos y sedosos esparcidos por el ancho y largo del lecho, sus piernas y hombros blancos como la nieve y tan bellamente contorneados, el inicio de sus formados senos y por último su mirada directa a los ojos de ella, regocijada entre su vergüenza al ser descubierta y sus tan tiernas mejillas sonrojadas. )

Hinata: (sonrojada y con los manos apretadas sobre su pecho al darse cuenta de la mirada penetrante y muy provocadora del rubio) na-na-naruto-kun, pu-pu-puedo expli-explicarlo-yo-yo.…

Naruto: ( le coge fuertemente los brazos y con una sola mano le agarra las manos arriba de la cabeza de ella y con voz más ronca le dice) me importa un comino si eres la prometida de Itachi, hyuga Hinata pagaras muy caro lo que me cabas de hacer, esta vez, ESCUCHAME BIEN (la peliazul se asusta y abre como platos los ojos y se pone más roja) esta vez, no voy a parar, no me voy a controlar.

Y antes de que hinata pudiera decir algo el rubio se pone sobre ella y le planta un beso caliente y basto pero lo más lujurioso y ardiente que ella ha podido encontrar, mientras que con una mantiene apretados sus dos brazos con la otra mano el ojiazul le coge su cara con toda la delicadeza y le acaricia las mejillas mientras la sigue besando, ella se siente hervir, su cuerpo pierde toda voluntad y se entrega al beso por completo, sus lenguas juegan al compas y sus labios se mueven de manera agitada y violenta, el rubio le lame sus mejillas pasándole una y otra vez su suave y acuosa punta como si de un perro se tratara, ella trataba de seguirle el juego, luego de safarse del agarre de él posó sus manos en el rubio cabello de él, estrujándolo y depeinandolo fuertemente como si le estuviera mechoniando, entonces el ojiazul encontró su cuello, suaves chupetes le hacia con su exquisita boca y ella en éxtasis dejó escapar sin poderlo evitar el primer gemido-ahhhh. Naruto se sintió realizado, ya después de ese excitante murmullo no se iba a detener por nada, su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que sentía que se iba a explotar, pero no, eso era solo el comienzo, para él estaba fuera de lugar saber el porqué ella lo había secuestrado, el por qué había actuado así, no quería pensar, él sólo sabía que estaban en un cuarto, solos y que ella estaba disfrutanto tanto como él de sus caricias, no, definivamente no iba a parar, él la iba a hacer suya y no le importaría las consecuencias.

Hinata acariciaba con suavidad la espalda desnuda de su amado mientras él le brindaba dulces besos y mordidas por el cuello y hombros, entonces comienza a sentir suaves caricias en sus senos, naruto con sus ojos cerrados masajeaba por encima de la ropa los pechos de la ojiperla al mismo tiempo que besaba dulcemente el nacimiento de estos, los encuentra grandes, suaves y firmes, sus manos comienzan a sudar y sin dudas comienza a buscar el cierre del vestido hasta que lo encuentra, de un solo tiron lo baja y sin ninguna vergüenza se lo quita a la peliazul quien con ese acto no puede ocultar su ya extremo color rojo de la cara, pero para naruto eso fue el detonante de su lujuriosa locura, verla toda en ropa interior blanca de encajes y tan minúscula que parecía tentarlo a arrancarlselas. Se veía tan pequeña y tan tierna que pensamientos morbosos y enfermos lo invadieron, era muy delicada si, pero su cuerpo tan provocativo y tan perfecto sólo le demanda una cosa en sus pensamientos; chuparla, masticarla y comérsela como si de un bocadillo se tratara, oh si, su boca fue directo a su vientre plano mientras sus manos recorrían con cada vez más violencia su busto, ahhhh, ahhhh, ummmm, na-na-naruto, ahhhh era la melodía que sus oídos escuchaban de fondo y que alimentaban su ya extremoso cuerpo encendido. Entonces bruscamente la despoja de ese detestable brasier y como si fuera dos balones brincaron los dos senos de la hyuga, entonces, si antes pensaba que sus pechos eran grandes, ahora se daba cuenta de que eran enormes y perfectos con esos pezones rosados que le nublaron sus ya pocos pensamientos racionales, con fuerza y devoción comenzó a agitarlos, moverlos entre sus dos manos que se perdían con el tamaño de esos dos volcanes, no aguantó más y como un bebé comenzó a succionarlos cada vez con más energía, entonces ya no eran gemidos suaves los de la ojiperla, ya eran de completa excitación, ahhh,ahhh, si, ahhh, na-naruto-ahhh –por favor-, el ojiazul sentía como la ojiperla lo agarraba con desesperación del cabello y de la espalda y escuchaba el agitado palpitar del corazón de ambos, no podía negarlo, ese era el momento que muchas veces soñó con ella en secreto y que terminaba en un amargo despertar al encontrar sus sábanas sucias y con la decepción de saber que sólo había sido un sueño húmedo, pero no, ahora era real, e iba hacer todo lo que se había reprimido en mucho tiempo de espera para tenerla bajo sus dominios.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Hinata con un agil movimiento se puso encima de él, brindándole una vista más erótica y placentera de sus senos que se balanceaban al frente de él y mucho menos se esperó el rápido movimiento de la ojiperla al darle un apasionado beso en la boca mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella lo despojó de su pantalón, primero desabrochándolo con sus manos y luego bajados con la punta de su febril pie. Él no sabía que pensar ¿esa era hinata?¿desde cuando se volvió tan experta en esas cosas? ¿no era ella la siempre chica tímida y peque del col? Entonces los desagradables pensamientos que siempre terminaban acomplejándolo y lo hacian cometer errores aparecieron en su mente ¿acaso ya sabe hacer esas cosas por que ha estado varias veces con Itachi? ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho con el Uchiha? ¿Porqué ella estaba permitiendo que él la tocara? Para él era obvio que quería estar con ella no sólo porque la deseaba salvajemente sino también porque la amaba, pero ¿Qué significaba él para ella? Entonces su corazón comenzó a retorcerse con los siempre absurdos celos y cuando ya estaba decidiendo parar todo y gritarle a ella por quererlo utilizar de esa manera tan cruel para sus sentimientos, comenzó a sentir que pequeñas gotas saladas caían sobre sus mejillas, pero no eran de él, eran de Hinata.

Ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente y queriendo evitar dar explicaciones por ese acto tan repentino prefirió resguardar su cara en el pecho del rubio, acostada sobre él y maldiciéndose así misma por no poder evitar sus sentimientos: por un lado lloraba por la felicidad que albergaba su corazón al darse cuenta de que iba hacer el amor con el único hombre que ha amado en toda su desdichada vida, que por primera vez se sentía aceptada en cuerpo por el tonto rubio que en el pasado shinobi nunca le dio una respuesta a su esforzada confesión y que hasta el último momento demostró preferencia por una pelirosa, y por otro lado, se sentía triste, inmensamente triste, al pensar que sólo era aceptada por su (ella era conciente) hermoso cuerpo, por que sabía que de todas formas naruto era hombre e iba a caer en cualquier tentación femenina que se le ofreciera de la manera como ella lo hizo, por que muy a pesar de su odiosa timidez desde el momento en que supo que estaba muerta y tan sólo tenía una semana de vida ilusoria había decidido dejar su moralidad y asi el rubio pensara que era una perra ofrecida ya había planeado secuestrarlo si él la rechazaba para obligarlo a estar con ella toda la semana y además, se había leído todos los tomos de Icha Icha Paradise en una sola noche para estar lo suficientemente preparada en técnicas de seducción, con sólo recordar cómo se imaginaba ella en cada una de las poses y circunstancias mientras leía el libro sentía que sus mejillas ardían de la pena. Pero no podía mentirse así misma, por más que su cuerpo excitado le gritaba que continuara para desbordarse en el placer de los cuerpos con el ojiazul, su corazón se resquebrajaba por saber que él la aceptaba por intereses netamente de hormonas pero no la amaba. Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda ¿Por qué tenía que embarrar ese momento íntimo con sus estúpidos lloriqueos de niña enamorada? ¿Acaso su obstinado corazón no entendía que no importaba si él no la amaba si tan sólo tenía una semana de genjutsu para por lo menos sentir la unión de su cuerpo con el de él? Pero no podía evitarlo, seguía llorando cada vez más y apretando más su cabeza al pecho de naruto, la aflicción de saber que nunca ha sido parte del corazón de su platónico ojiazul y la descorazonada de pensar que él amaba a Sakura en la realidad y a Amaru en la ilusión la terminaban de partir en millones de pedazos el alma, entonces sus labios inconcientemente dejaron escapar un murmullo …

¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para que me ames? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme? Naruto sintió que el corazón se le salió a la garganta cuando escuchó esas palabras con una voz que a simple vista se podía denotar la tristeza y la melancolía a partir del tono quebrado y sollozante de la ojiperla, ¿Por qué ella estaba llorando? ¿es que acaso no era él la víctima de un secuestro que no podía entender la razón? ¿acaso no había sido ella la que lo sedujo haciéndose pasar por un hombre pero que al fin y al cabo terminó excitandolo? Pero lo más importante y que quedó clavado en su pecho y cerebro ¿Por qué ella murmuró esas palabras de desaliento? Por acto reflejo naruto la abrazó con más fuerza a su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle su sedoso cabello, mientras pensaba una y otra vez que significaba ese murmullo, para nadie es un secreto que el era torpe para comprender mensajes entre líneas pero esta vez había algo en su corazón que lo llenaba de felicidad, no entendía muy bien que era pero sentía una inexplicable seguridad de que ella lo quería, de que era solamente suya y que lo sería para siempre. Entonces lo comprendió, ella estaba triste porque se sentía que él la estaba utilizando, que ella quería que ese momento significara algo más que sólo sexo, ella se sentía como él, los dos queriéndose decir tantas cosas pero siempre terminaba enredándose todo y terminaban alejados. Pero esta vez no sería asi, esta vez Namikaze Usumaki Naruto tendría el valor de decirle a Hinata lo que por mucho tiempo se había callado, ese sentimiento que no entendía muy bien pero tenia plena seguridad que estaba en su ser antes de que naciera ¿sería que eso de las almas gemelas predestinadas desde antes de nacer era cierto? Entonces después de largos segundos de silencio decidió coger la barbilla de la ojiperla obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, se sintió un monstruo al verle los ojos rojos de tanto llorar por su culpa y encontrar que si él estaba triste ella lo esta más.

Hinata confía en mi- fue las palabras que dejó salir naruto antes de volverla a besar con lujuria en la boca. La peliazul quedó en shok, confía en mi, confía en mi, confía en mi, confía en mi, esa frase le martillaba la mente y el adolorido corazón y como un golpe de iluminación recordó todas las veces en que el rubio decía eso mismo cuando estaban en alguna misión y parecía que todo estaba perdido, pero no, Naruto Usumaki no se rendía tan fácilmente, siempre terminaba alentándolos a todos con su sonrisa cojosa y terminaba diciéndoles: "confíen en mí, yo ganaré por que yo seré Hokage datebayoo" entonces lo comprendió, por más que ella se sintiera utilizada en esos momentos, naruto trataría de no hacerle daño a su corazón, porque él siempre buscaba la forma para hacer sentir bien a la gente y esa no sería la excepción, no si el se lo estaba asegurando, entonces sus lágrimas se secaron y decidió entregarse por completo a ese ardiente beso.

Por lo tanto la acción continuo (yo: jejejeje dirán uds que yo si soy mala dándole tantas largas a este lemon. Inner: si, eres cruel. Yo: pero es que el naruhina es el amor verdadero entonces tenía que demostrarlo ^^. Inner: bueno si pero te disculpamos si nos dan una buena escena de lemmon asi que hazle carajo. Yo: si, si, que pesada eres ó-ò) Naruto con una gran destreza puso boca abajo a Hinata de manera que él tuviera acceso a la delicada espalda de ella y juguetenado le daba dulces y pequeños chupetes por todo el dorso y podía sentir como la piel de la ojiperla se estremecía, él cuerpo del rubio se jactaba de la suavidad y del contacto con ella y poco a poco bajaba su boca a las grandes y bien moldadas nalgas encontrándose con la tanga diminuta de la peliazul, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su cuerpo lascivo le pedía a gritos que se los arrancara de una buena vez y cuando ya su curiosidad no podía frenar y dirigía sus dedos a bajarle la prenda se encontró estrujado una vez más por un movimiento sorpresivo de Hinata quien a la velocidad de un pestañeo se había vuelto a colocar encima de él, con una mirada penetrante y desconocida para él, una mirada de deseo y de maldad pícara, un escalofrio electrizante pasó por todo el cuerpo del ojiazul con sólo imaginarse lo que ella pensaba hacer, entonces sus sospechas se confirmaron. Hinata comenzó a darles suaves besos por su pecho y estómago bajando cada vez más hacia su bóxer y él sin poder evitarlo la cogió con fuerza enredando sus dedos por la cabellera azulosa y larga de ella dejando escapar un gimoteo, mmmmm, y para la ojiperla esa onomatopeya fue el permiso para seguir con sus planes; mientras bajaba poco a poco su boca, sus manos sobaban las caderas del rubio hasta que su mentón se estrelló con un bulto grande grueso y largo que relucía debajo del interior de su amado, su asombro fue tanto que no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate rojo mientras inconsientemente se le hacia agua la boca, se sentía vergonzada con ella misma por no poder evitar pensamientos tan pecaminosos y carnales, pero no podía engañarse, la imagen del miembro grande y tan largo de naruto, tanto que ya asomaba su punta por ese molesta tela que lo medio cubria la estimularon al punto de que ya su pena le valia tres y lo quería a la cuenta de YA!!!

Entonces con su pequeña lengua comenzó a lamer la punta que se podía divisar y naruto dejó escapar un ronronroneo exuberante mientras involuntariamente por su excitación le empujaba la cabeza a ella para que bajara más y le quitara de una bendita vez el bóxer, pero no, ella no se iba a apresurar todavía, por lo tanto, aceleradamente se sentó con cada pierna recogida a los lados de las caderas de él y simultáneamente comenzó a restregar su intimidad con la del rubio, si para entonces los dos estaban perdidos por el deseo, ahora ¡ya estaban en la locura!! Sin niguna consideración la ojiperla movia sus anchas caderas de arriba hacia abajo, de manera circular o zigzeandose por encima del miembro majestuoso del rubio quien sin controlarse también se movía debajo de ella apretujándola con más fuerza como si con eso las telas que los separaban fueran a desaparecer, se escapaban con más ritmo los gemidos de cada uno: na-na-naruto ummmm, ahhhh, ayyyy, uohhhh…. (con voz ronca)Hinata, ammmm, más rápido, ahhh, si, siii…

Pero la peliazul ya lo sentía palpitar entre sus piernas, y supo que ya era hora de amansar al zorrito de la mejor manera, sin previo aviso se bajo insofacto y con las dos manos bajó de un sopetón todo el bóxer del ojiazul dejándolo completamente desnudo para ella, no pudo evitar pasar saliva al ver el órgano viril de su anhelado amor (por Kami!!! Pensaba ella) su boca se deshacia y sin más lo metió en su pequeña y aguada boca. Ohhhhhhhhmmmmmm ronroneaba el rubio, y ella con cada vez más destreza jugaba con él con su lengua y su garganta, lo succionaba y lo lamia como si de una paleta de helado se tratara y cada vez más naruto gemía y le movia la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo obligándola a ir más rápido-ummm, ohh, hi-hina, asi, asi, ammmm ohhh, pero el ojiazul ya no podía con sus instintos, decidido la cogió por los brazos y apasionadamente la acostó debajo de él al tiempo que le daba múltiples besos carnosos en todas partes a ella quien sin darse cuenta ni cómo ni cuándo ya no tenía la tanga puesta, dejando al descubierto su bella intimidad. Hinata sonrojada al máximo trataba de cubrirse con sus manos pero el rubio no se lo permitió, con un rápido movimiento le cogió sus manos con una de él y los aprisiono en un puño mientras con la otra no dejaba de masajearle sus voluminosos senos mientras su boca bajaba dando besos poco a poco a su entre pierna, un corrientazo de pudor se apropio de ella pero era demasiado tarde, naruto ya estaba chupando su feminidad y la lamia sin parar, entonces inútiles fueron cualquier intento de disimular su infinito placer AHHHHHHHHNNN- si Hinata creía conocer la satisfacción en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que estaba equivocada, no había sentido nunca en su corta vida nada más delicioso que lo que estaba experimentando, el ojiazul entonces al ver que ella ya estaba a su completa merced le soltó sus manos y ahora las había puesto en las caderas de ella quien tenía las piernas encima de cada uno de los hombros de él dejándole todo el espacio que él quisiera para hacer de las suyas, para naruto probar esa flor rosada y pequeña que estaba en su boca era lo más exquisito que había probado en su existencia y la saboreaba con más y más insistencia, pasando su lengua por el clítoris ymetiendo y sacando su punta cuantas veces fuera necesario para verla escucharla gemir de la manera en que lo hacia, na-naruto ahhh por-por-favor no-no pares, ahhhh na-naruto, si-si-a-asi ummmmm, una y otra vez.

Y su lengua ya no era suficiente para todo lo que quería él hacerla sentir y sin ningún remordimiento metió un dedo al interior de ella y ahí si fue un grito deseperado AHHHHH, NARUTOOOOO!!! Y mientras jugaba con uno, luego eran dos y hasta tres haciendo ya no sólo gemir a gritos a la peliazul sino la tenía totalmente con la espalda arqueada y suplicandole por que la poseyera, y no sólo ella se lo pedía, todo él cuerpo de él ya estaba al limite de la tensión y de la represión, entonces sabía que ya estaban listos y que el momento de ser uno sólo por fin había llegado. Naruto saco sus dedos y enredando las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura la penetró de un solo golpe- AMMMMMMMMMM se alcanzó a escuchar por todo el cuarto pero el rubio lo calló con un beso mientras sentía que gruesas lágrimas salían de los ojos hemosos de su adorada luna al tiempo que le enterraba sus uñas por la espalda y entonces decidió moverse dentro de ella poco a poco mientras ella seguía llorando por el dolor de perder su virginidad hasta que se percató de que ella también se movia demostrándole que el dolor había pasado y entonces los movimientos ya no eran suaves, las caderas se golpeaban, la respiración era más que agitada y los gemidos de los dos eran desbordantes, ahhhh- que rico-siiii-sigue –ahhhhh, la cama retumbaba por los fuertes movimientos, adentro y hacia fuera y la cama les quedaba pequeña para todas las poses que alternaban, las embestidas cada vez eran más vilentas y rapidas y los quejidos de los dos estaban al punto climax, entonces un calor extravagante gritaba salir de sus cuerpos y con un solo gemido al mismo tiempo y un suspiro terminó su desbordante placer. Naruto encima de ella, sudorosos, agitados y sonrojados la observaba detalladamente directo a sus ojos y como si fuera lo último que en su vida iba a decir, su pecho se contrajo de tanto amor que sentía y cogiéndole las mejillas a Hinata le dijo:

TE AMO….

Y yo a tiiiii…..

Continuará…..


	15. La verdad parte 2

_**Hola! si ya sé, no me maten, hace un mes no actualizaba **_

_**gracias a Chamacoos que me lo recordó jejejeje pero bueno pues que les cuento, es que estoy en una etapa de mi vida un poco crucial, pues de lo que decida en estos momentos hacer depende mi futuro entonces tenía mi cabeza en otro lado. Pero no se preocupen, el fanfic no lo voy a abandonar, depronto me demore en colocar los caps pero no lo voy a abandonar, además de que es desde ahora que la historia comienza a dar un buen giro y pues espero les siga gustando. aunque algunas veces depronto me van a oodiar ^.^U pero yo todo lo hago por una razón de ser en la historia. Por otro lado les cuento que estoy concursando en el nuevo concurso de fanfics de reciclaje que sacó esta página asi que espero que uds lean el fanfic que voy a seguir (despúes cuando el moderador diga les daré el enlace para que lo lean) y me apoyen para ver si lo gano jejejeje claro si es que les gusta el fanfic. sin más me despido y espero muchos comentarios, les agradezco a todos sus buenos ánimos y puntos de vista, los quiero mucho.**_

_**15. La verdad (segunda parte)**_

En la mansión hyuga estaban reunidos Kakashi, shikamaru e Hiashi . Tsunade y sasuke los llamaron para una reunión urgente.

Kakashi: y bien Hokage-sama ¿para qué nos llamó?

Shikamaru: todo esto es problemático, si nos mandó a llamar es porque algo importante está ocurriendo.

Hiashi: ¿Bien Tsunade que nos querías decir?

Tsunade: (con cara muy seria y con las manos juntas sentada en un escritorio) bueno el asunto es sobre hinata, hay algo que sasuke y yo encontramos para poder salvarla, es decir para que Hinata reviva.

Kakashikahiashi: QUEEEEE? ESO ES GRANDIOSO.

Tsunade: esperen, no celebren hasta que escuchen todo lo que sasuke-kun va a decirles.

Sasuke: hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo entrenaba con orochimaru, yo encontré unos pergaminos muy interesantes en el laboratorio de esa maldita serpiente. Como uds ya saben, el principal objetivo de orochimaru era conseguir la vida eterna. Entonces, una tarde por curiosidad leí un pergamino viejo que él dejó por descuido, se trataba de una técnica llamada Fuin Jutsu. Esa técnica trata de sellar el alma de alguien dentro de objetos o seres vivientes.

Shikamaru: yo he leído sobre eso, pensé que esa técnica era sólo un mito, pero de todas formas eso sólo se podría utilizar segundos antes de que hinata muriera- es decir, antes de que su alma la abandone y cuando nosotros nos despertemos ella ya estará muerta, nosotros no podemos devolver el tiempo.

Sasuke: nosotros no lo podemos hacer, pero Madara si lo pude hacer, sólo unos segundos, pero lo puede hacer.

Shikakakahiashi: COOOMO?

Sasuke: si, Madara tiene la técnica espacio-temporal y con ella pude devolver el tiempo tan sólo unos segundos, es difícil para él y muy agotante, pero él lo puede hacer, puede hacer que despertemos unos segundos antes de que Hinata se muera del todo y yo poder realizarle la técnica del Fuin-Jutsu para poder trasladar su alma a otro objeto mientras su esencia se recupera y pueda volver al cuerpo original sin problemas.

Hiashi: pero es imposible que Madara nos ayude devolviendo el tiempo, además no entiendo muy bien esa técnica,¿ cómo asi que mientras su esencia se recupera?

Sasuke: cuando una persona está a punto de morirse es por que su alma pierde la energía vital de su naturaleza, entonces, el alma necesita resguardarse en un cuerpo u objeto seguro que esté saludable mientras. En otras palabras, cuando Madara devuelva el tiempo yo debo trasladar el alma de Hinata en el primer objeto que tenga a mi lado, mientras le conseguimos un cuerpo sano, sin ninguna herida. O en el mejor de los casos si es posible recuperar el cuerpo de ella de las heridas que tenia de la pelea se pueda volver a su cuerpo original.

Kakashi: ¿en serio es posible eso?

Sasuke: si, es bastante desgastante para mí, por que es un Kin Jutsu (técnica prohibida) pero yo por Hinata hago lo que sea.

Shikamaru: pero no veo como vamos a convencer a Madara para que devuelva el tiempo.

Tsunade: ahí es donde viene el verdadero problema y es lo que necesitamos comentarles seriamente.

Sasuke: De convencer a Madara me encargo yo, pero para ello necesitamos ofrecerle algo que le interese lo suficiente como para que acceda.

Hiashi: ¿pero que? No podemos darle al kyubi, eso sería nuestra perdición.

Sasuke: no, no es eso. Miren, Yo ya me di cuenta de mis errores pasados e Itashi ya me abrió los ojos pero si hay algo primordial en este momento es derrotar a Akatsuki en especial a Madara, y para ello lo mejor es no retirarme de la organización de akatsuki.

Hiashi y Kakashi: QUE? Entonces vas a seguir a seguir siendo un traidor?

Shikamaru: lo que quiere decir sasuke es que es mejor estar dentro del enemigo para saber sus planes y esperar el momento preciso para darle la puñalada trasera.

Sasuke: exacto, yo convenceré a Madara de que Itashi no me convenció y sigo con mis planes de venganza, y así podré ayudar a la hoja dando información sobre akatsuki. Pero el problema y es la razón por la cual los conovocamos a uds, es por lo que le voy a ofrecer a Madara para que nos ayude devolviendo el tiempo. Voy a ofrecerle a Hinata…

En otra parte del mundo, exactamente en un lujoso hotel de Dubai se encuentra una joven pareja despertando y abrazados.

Naruto: oee Hime, abre los ojitos.(pensando: Se ven tan hermosa =^.^= )

Hinata: (abriendo los ojos y desperezandose) mmm? Dejame dormir un poquito más…zzzz

Naruto: y yo que pensaba que yo era el flojo jajajaj, (dándole besitos por las mejillas y el cuello) anda bebé o es que quieres que te despierte con más acción? (quitándole las cobijas y comenzando a tocarle los senos)

Hinata: (sonrojada y nerviosa) Naru eres insaciable ya lo hemos hecho siete veces, estoy cansadita (haciendo pucheros)

Naruto: yo no tengo la culpa que seas tan provocativa y deliciosa (dándole chupones por los hombros)

Hinata: mmm naru, deja de hacer eso…

Toc, toc, toc.

Naruto: (molesto y reprimido) quien será el que molesta, ya nos interrumpió.

Hinata: (con pena)

Señor: servicio de restaurante, les traigo su desayuno.

Naruto tapándose con una sábana y dirigiéndose a la puerta recibe el desayuno y le da una propina al señor.

Naruto: bueno Hime, ya que nos interrumpieron, no queda de otra que comer, me muero de hambre, desde que me secuestraste no he probado bocado. ¬¬ y a todas estas hinata no me has contado cómo fue que planeaste mi secuestro, y (viéndose desnudo y su ropa dañada en el suelo por que recordemos que hinata le corto la camisa con una tijera) además debo comprar ropa, ya que no tengo.

Hinata: jejeje por eso no te preocupes Naru, tus cosas están en el closet, yo traje una maleta tuya ^/^

Naruto: ahhh? (dirigiéndose al closet y encontrando todas sus cosas) y cómo le hiciste para sacar mis cosas de mi casa? Además de secuestrarme, entraste usurpando mi hogar hina? ¬¬ no te conocía esos percances.

Hinata: (muy roja y avergonzada) jejeje no Naru no es lo que piensas, la verdad es que desde que supe que me iba a mo… digo desde que decidi confesarte mis sentimientos y pensaba que a ti te gustaba Amaru decidí secuestrarte para que estuvieras conmigo toda una semana, los dos solos. Pero el plan no lo logré yo sola, tus papás lo sabían y ellos fueron los que me dieron tu maleta con tu ropa, y además Itachi fue el que contrató los hombres para que te secuestraran y te trajeran inconsciente en avión hasta acá.

Naruto: queeeee? Mis papas lo sabían? O sea que ellos saben que estamos acá juntos ?

Hinata: (nerviosa) hai. Lo siento mucho naruto-kun, pensarás que soy una loca enamorada.. pero te juro que yo no actúo asi, es que me dejé llevar por los ce…

La ojiperla fue interrumpida por un apasionado beso del rubio.

Naruto: (abrazandola) no te preocupes Hina, yo no estoy bravo contigo, es sólo que no me esperaba ese tipo de cosas de parte tuya, además yo también tengo la culpa por que no fui claro contigo desde un principio, yo trataba de demostrarte que me gustabas pero todo me salía mal (triste) de verdad que perdimos mucho tiempo…

Hinata: yo también tengo la culpa por que no entendía tus actos, pensaba que yo te caia mal y que todo lo hacias para fastidiarme, pero cuando vi que empezaste a salir con Amaru yo no lo soporté. (sonrojada)

Naruto: Hina para mi también fue muy duro verte con Itachi. ¿tú ya hablaste con él?

Hinata: hai, yo le deje claro mis sentimientos hacia ti, y como te digo hasta me ayudó en mi plan de secuestro, todos piensan que estoy con él, los únicos que saben la verdad son tus padres y Hanabi.

Naruto: tú le contaste a tu hermana?

Hinata: No ella…

FLASH-BACK

Amaru: y esta otra maleta de quien es? Nunca la había visto

Hanabi: viéndole la propiedad (emocionada) HINATA ESTA MALETA ES DE… (la ojiperla le calla la boca con sus manos)

Amaru:¬¬ mmm Hina-chan no trates de ocultar que te vas de viaje con Itachi, no te conocía esas perversiones amiga, por eso te vas con él.

Hinata (super roja y nerviosa) si, ¡ay ya! dejen de acosarme salgan de mi cuarto ahora mismo. Y no le digan esto a nadie ¿entendido?

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hinata: Amaru no cayó en cuenta pero Hanabi si reconoció tu maleta jejejeje.

Naruto: ahhh entiendo, (abrazandola con más fuerza) hinata estoy tan feliz, yo quisiera que esto nunca terminara, no sabes el todo el tiempo que esperé para que pudiéramos estar juntos, yo nunca voy a dejarte Hina, yo te amo demasiado.

Hinata (conmovida) Naru, yo, yo también te amo, y, y, y para mi tú eres la persona más maravillosa de todas (pensando: ¿cómo le voy a decir la verdad a naruto-kun? –triste- ¿Qué me dira cuando sepa que me morí?) pero naru, debemos aprovechar al máximo estos pocos días que nos queda para estar juntos.

Naruto: si, pero Hina, no te preocupes después de que nos vayamos de este hotel te prometo que hablaré con tu papá para que me deje ser tu prometido y estar contigo por siempre, te prometo que te haré muy feliz.

Hinata: (llorando) Naru, snif, snif, por favor no me digas eso.

Naruto: (confundido) ¿por que te pones asi Hinata? Acaso no quieres que nos comprometamos?

Hinata: (no se lo puedo decir todavía, no me voy a tirar estos días para que Naru esté triste) no Naru es sólo que lloro de felicidad, snif, snif.

Naruto: bobita, ya me estabas asustando, (dándole un beso)

En la mansión Hyuga…

Tsunade: y bien que piensan del plan de Sasuke?

Hiashi: para mi esto es muy difícil, dejar que hagan todo eso con mi hija, no lo puedo soportar (cogiéndose los cabellos con las manos)

Sasuke: se que esto es muy difícil para uds, pero si mis sospechas son ciertas se que Madara va a querer tener a Hinata, por que sería una amenaza para él tenerla de enemiga.

Shikamaru: pero y Hinata ¿no han pensado lo que ella va a pensar de todo esto? Yo no creo que ella esté de acuerdo con unirse a akatsuki.

Sasuke: no, es que Hinata querrá hacerlo, ella siempre ha sido una kunoichi débil por que no se le ha explotado todo su potencial, además su falta de seguridad y su timidez siempre la han obstaculizado, Hinata querrá ser útil en la lucha contra akatsuki, asi sea traicionando a su aldea.

Kakashi: pero y naruto? Yo no creo que Hinata quiera abandonar a Naruto.

Sasuke: ese es otro punto que necesitamos tratar. Tsunade y yo hemos pensado en una posibilidad aunque es muy cruel.

Hiashi: ¿Qué cosa?

Tsunade: Cuando todos despertemos naruto no se acordará de nada sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hinata, es decir, los que ha desarrollado en este genjutsu, no se cuales sean los sentimientos que él tuviera hacia ella antes de la muerte de hinata pero es claro que él todavía amaba a Sakura. Entonces, aunque sabemos que hina va a sufrir, Naru ni siquiera la determinará, seguirá comportándose con ella como antes. Yo le haré un jutsu especial para borrar sus recuerdos con ella en el genjutsu.

Shikamaru: osea con indiferencia hacia su confesión. Pero yo se que Naruto amaba a sakura pero ya estaba desarrollando fuertes sentimientos hacia Hina.

Tsunade: si, pero él estaba muy confundido y estoy segura de que se demorará en poner en claro sus sentimientos pero para cuando lo haga ya será demasiado tarde, ya hinata lo detestará por su rechazo absoluto, que no le de respuesta a un sacrificio de ella por amor es una cosa, pero que no se la de despues de dos veces, ya es algo de verdad imperdonable, Hinata lo ama pero también tiene su límite de paciencia.

Sasuke: y ahí es donde entro yo, el corazón de Hinata estará destrozado, ella no tendrá ninguna razón para estar en la aldea, y yo le voy a proponer ser una espia conmigo en akatsuki, a cambio de entrenarla y volverla fuerte, como les digo, si las cosas son como yo las sospecho, Hinata tiene un poder oculto que para Madara será un tesoro.

Hiashi: eso es escalofriante, ud me ponen entre la espada y la pared, debo decidir o que Hinata muera feliz o que viva pero en medio de dolor y guerra, ella se va a destrozar. No se que hacer, además yo no puedo permitir que nuestro clan pierda su reputación ¿cómo va a reaccionar la aldea cuando crean que la heredera del clan Hyuga se volvió una traidora y se unió a akatsuki?...

Y así pasaron los días. Para la pareja naruhina esa semana fue la mejor de sus vidas, conocieron varios lugares turísticos, comieron de toda cosa exótica, se tomaron fotos, rieron, cantaron, bailaron, y se entregaron en cuerpo y alma en cada momento en que podían. Sin embargo el tiempo se había acabado para Hinata y decidida llevó a Naruto al último lugar que había escogido para estar con él. Abrazados debajo de un gran árbol de cerezos y observando desde el punto más alto de la ciudad un hermoso atardecer, los jóvenes disfrutaban del silencio y de la paz que les ofrecía el paisaje de su alrededor. Hasta que uno de ellos decidió romperlo.

Naruto: Hina-chan estoy muy feliz por haber compartido tan bellos momentos contigo (buscando algo en sus bolsillos) por eso quiero que los dos conservemos estos dijes (entregándoselo), yo tendré el de la forma del sol, porque te prometo que siempre iluminaré nuestro camino, por que nunca se apagará mi amor hacia ti y por que Hina, mirame a los ojos (cogiéndole el menton) porque Hina pase lo que pase yo te alcanzaré estés donde estés asi como los rayos del sol viajan por el espacio.

Hinata: ¿Por qué me dices eso naruto-kun?

Naruto: (pensando: tengo un mal presentimiento) Sólo quiero que lo sepas y no lo olvides. Y tu Hina cogerás el dije en forma de Luna por que tú alimentas mi existencia y equilibras mis pensamientos, asi como la luna controla las mareas y el crecimiento de la naturaleza tú controlas mi corazón, quiero que siempre lo tengas contigo, por que de esa manera nunca estaremos lejos el uno del otro, así siempre sabremos que nuestro amor va ser para toda la vida ¿estas de acuerdo?

Hinata: si naruto-kun, (triste) yo-yo-naru es hora de contarte algo muy importante, y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, asi como tú lo dijiste, siempre estarás con mi alma y corazón, es necesario que me creas cuando te digo que te amé siempre, te amo y te amaré esté donde esté.

Naruto: (preocupado y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho) Hina por que me dices todo eso? Parece que te estuvieras despidiendo de mí. Es que acaso he hecho algo malo?

Hinata: (cogiéndole las manos a naruto) Naruto-kun esto no es un adiós es sólo un hasta luego, no se porqué siento que nos vamos a volver a ver, aunque eso sería imposible, pero mi corazón me lo dice, me dice que te seguiré viendo de lejos pero lo seguiré haciendo.

Naruto: (abrazandola) no te entiendo, hina no me vayas a dejar, si hice algo malo, por favor perdóname…

Hinata: (lo besa apasionadamente) Byakugan!

Naruto mientras besa a Hinata comienza a sentir un fuerte dolor en los ojos, en la cabeza y en el pecho, y aunque intenta varias veces despegarse de ella no lo logra, el cuerpo no le responde. Sin embargo se da cuenta que ahora está solo, solo en una vieja habitación pequeña y sucia, de repente se da cuenta que había alguien más, hay un pequeño niño llorando en la cama, él se trata de acercar pero no lo determina, como si no existiera, entonces el infante levanta la cara y asombrosamente es él a los cuatro años, sus ropas desaliñadas por que varias personas del pueblo lo maltrataban y golpeaban, la imagen se desvanece pero ahora aparece en el patio de la academia, llorando una vez más mientras los otros niños celebran su graduacióncomo genins con sus padres y otros tanto burlándose de él por su tercer intento fallido. Él le gritaba a todos que no lo molestaran, que algún día el iba a ser Hokage y así todo el pueblo lo respetaría, pero nadie lo tomaba en cuenta. Él era huérfano y vivía solo, luego varios recuerdos se fueron formando, sus conversaciones con Iruka-sensei, cuando por fin logró convertirse en genin, su rivalidad y amistad con sasuke, su enamoramiento con sakura y los infinitos rechazos de ella, los exámenes chunin, la primera vez que vio a Hinata, luego la huída de sasuke, su dolor por la perdida de su mejor amigo, el entrenamiento con Jiraiya, la muerte de éste, su promesa de venganza, su pelea contra Pein, el sacrificio y confesión de Hinata (¿pero que es todo esto? Se preguntaba asi mismo ¿esa no era mi pesadilla? ¿la chica era hinata? ¿y yo por que no hice nada?), su descontrol del kyubi, luego la invasión de Akatsuki, la batalla sanguinaria de la cuarta guerra ninja y ahí se detuvo el tiempo. Las escenas eran muy claras.

Llega Madara, Kisame, Zetsu y Sasuke contra todos los shinobis de la aldea, la guerra que se desata es sanguinaria, todos se encuentran heridos. él estaba acorralado, le ruega a Sasuke que recapacite que vuelva a la luz y éste se niega. Todo estaba perdido, era un hecho que iba a ser derrotado, entonces aparacen a su defensa sakura y Hinata.

Naruto: aléjense de aquí! No sean estúpidas!

Hinata: Naruto-kun tú sabes muy bien que no te voy a dejar solo en estas circunstancias.

Naruto: (pensando: Mierda! Hinata otra vez no…)

Sakura: sasuke debes recapacitar (llorando) yo-yo te amo ¿Por qué nos haces esto?

Kisame: mueran estúpidas zorras! ¡suikoudan no jutsu! (aparece una ola de agua gigante con un tiburón que se aproxima rápidamente a los tres shinobis de la hoja)

Naruto: maldición (pensando: tengo muy poco chakra , Hinata y sakura no podrán evadirlo, ellas también están muy débiles, que hago? Como voy a salvarlas a las dos si no creo poder hacer ni un kage bunshin con tan poca energía que tengo, no tengo mucho tiempo) ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! .

Naruto: (pensando: Sakura es la más pesada si envio mi kage bushin con lo débil que estoy no podrá ni brincar, además si algo sale mal sakura podrá curar a Hinata, ella es ninja médico, estoy seguro que puedo salvar a Hina)

(*Nota de la autora: todo esto pasa en sólo pocos segundos, ¬¬ si ya lo sé es casi imposible, pero así sucedió jejejeje)

Entonces él con la poca fuerza que tiene decide cargar a Sakura para alejarla mientras el clon de sombra trata de llevarse a Hinata, sin embargo en el momento en el que él coge a la peliroja su cuerpo se debilita y siente que no va apoder saltar con ella, por lo cual ésta le dice:

- Naruto estas desgastando tu energía por el kage bushin que le enviaste a Hinata, debes desaparecerlo para que logremos saltar.

- No sakura, yo te voy a lanzar a ti para que te salves y también voy a salvar a Hinata, entiéndeme yo no la puedo abandonar.

- Deja de decir estupideces (naruto ya la estaba cogiendo por los brazos para tirarla por los aires y se alejara pero sakura no lo suelta y en cambio le da un terrible puño en la quijada que lo manda a volar al mismo tiempo que ella, alejándolos de la técnica de Kisame, sin embargo, el fuerte golpe hizo que naruto perdiera su concentración y no pudo continuar con el kage bushin que ayudaba a Hinata)

Y así, él observa cuando su clon desaparece dejándola sola a la ojiperla, ella trata evadir la técnica pero la ola se vuelve más grande hundiéndola y dejándola de fácil acceso para los colmillos del tiburón que sin ninguna piedad la matan, dejándola tirada en el piso desagrandose.

Hinata: Na-na-naruto-kun. (un fuerte dolor en el pecho comienza a sentir naruto mientras ve esa escena,siente que el aire abandona sus pulmones)

(Naruto que ve la escena llorando: x Diosss, debo ayudarla, HInataaaaaaaaaaaa!) entonces divisa que se va cercando su otro él y sakura.

Sakura: HINATAAAAAAAA! (llorando) naruto hinata está muerta.

Naruto: (en shock) hi-hi-hinata. MALDICIÓNNNNNNN! (llorando) por que la deje sola?, maldito kage bunshin, no tuve chakra suficiente, noooo, (corriendo al cuerpo de la ojiperla) hinata despiera por favor (llorando inconsolablemente y abrazandola) hinataaaa despiertaaa, no me dejes solo, no ahora, yo-yo lo sientooo.

Sakura: (llorando y cogiendo a naruto por los hombros) no hay nada que hacer naruto, ella ya esta muerta, y todo ha sido mi culpa, tú , tú preferiste salvarme a mi, yo-yo me siento muy mal, pero te agradezco que me hayas salvado

Naruto: (al colapso de la tristeza) ¿de que estas hablando sakura? yo no te preferí a ti, yo me desconcentré y no sabía que hacer, yo no lo pensé, sólo actúe, yo ahhh mi pecho, me duele mi pecho, no puedo con todo esto, hinataaaa. Sakura haz algo por favor, tú eres ninja médico, trata de salvarla.

Sakura: (pensando: naruto está sintiendo algo por ella, si la salvo puede ser que naruto me deje, y ya que sasuke no va a regresar, yo no me voy aquedar sola, lo siento Hinata pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y yo no puedo sacrificar mi felicidad) lo siento naruto, ya es demasiado tarde…

Hinata: (sonriendo) na-na-naruto-kun yo-yo entiendo tú respuesta…(se muere)

Kisame: dejen de hacer tanto show mocosos, ahora es su turno de morir.

Sasuke: naruto, siempre has sido débil, es hora de que sirvas para algo y nos premitas el kyubi que se refugia en tu interior. ¡Susano! Aparece la imagen gigante de un espíritu con armadura tirando una flechas.

Naruto: (al borde de convertirse en kyubi por la rabia) uds van a pagar muy caro, malditos malnacidos ahhhhhh. Sin embargo, de su boca sale un cuervo, todos están sorprendidos, del cuervo salen destellos de luz y todo desapareció…

Continuará...

Desde acá los capítulos serán más shonen y ya el contexto va a cambiar, será el mundo normal ninja, ya no existirá más el mundo colegial. Ahora si prepárense para lo que viene no se lo imaginan jejejeje. Besitos y espero muchos mensajitos para que me den sus opiniones, los quiero mucho


	16. Enfrentando la Realidad

Hola! pues bueno en primer lugar les agradezco a todos por sus gratos comentarios y por sus ánimos para seguir con este fic que tanto tiempo me ha tomado hacerlo pero que lo hago con mucho placer y gusto ^/^. Segundo les cuento que este cap no es tan largo como los anteriores pero es que ahora estoy en otro proyecto (el del concurso "A reciclar") y pues me toca ahora dedicarme de lleno a eso y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que yo trabajo pues es algo difícil :S. De todas formas no se desesperen y téngame paciencia yo trataré de subir algo de este fic en este intervalo de tiempo hasta agosto (que es cuando se acaba el concurso) asi sean caps cortos. Con respecto a lo de sakura... psss algún día tendrá su merecido en este fanfic eso téngalo x seguro ò\/ó jajajaja y créanme cuando les digo su merecido no es cualquier cosa …bueno sin más espero que disfruten del cap y me regalen sus comments.  
**  
16. Enfrentado la realidad.**

Arrodillado, con lágrimas en los ojos, sudando y con una mano en el pecho, naruto trata de recuperarse de la revelación de la cual ha sido víctima. Ante él una mirada llena de desolación por parte de Hinata lo hace sentir peor de culpable ¿Desde hace cuanto estamos en este genjutsu? Preguntó en susurros.

-No sé, supongo que desde hace mucho tiempo, el suficiente como para que hayamos caído en tantas experiencias que resultaron ser simples ilusiones. Respondió con un deje de tristeza la de tez pálida.

Naruto no sabía que hacer, decir, ni pensar, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que su corazón estaba destrozado, tenía una sensación de vacío como si su alma lo hubiera abandonado, estaba tan dolido que ya ni siquiera llorando podía desahogar tantas penas, no tenía ya fuerzas para nada, estaba seguro que de seguir viviendo de ahí en adelante sería un zombie ambulante. La desesperación comenzó a inundarle los sentidos, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sólo encontró una manera para soportarse así mismo: se abrazaba, se abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía tumbándose al suelo de manera que su frente tocaba el pasto del lugar donde se encontraban. Apretaba los dientes y enterraba sus uñas mientras se envolvía así mismo. Hinata trató de acercársele pero la voz quebrada de naruto la detuvo in so facto:

-Aléjate, no merezco que te acerques a mí.

La joven no tuvo más remedio que acatarlo. Nunca que recuerde había visto a Naruto tan abatido, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de la muerte de su maestro Jiraiya, porque en esas épocas naruto lloró sí, se encerró en su cuarto sí, entró en depresión sí, pero jamás se había mostrado en un estado tan deplorable. Pero apretando fuertemente sus manos a su pecho decidió encararlo porque si algo sabía ella hacer era darle ánimos a su adorado e hiperactivo rubio, todavía recordaba cuando se armó de valor y expresó toda su admiración hacia él antes de la pelea de naruto contra Neji en los exámens Chunnin, y así logró en medio de sus tontos tartamudeos y sonrojos darle la seguridad que necesitaba para vencer a su -antes tonto- primo. Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción, ella lo iba a volver a hacer pero ya no con timides, no con rodeos, iba hacerlo con la mejor estrategia.

-Neee naruto, pss ¿cuanto te vas a demorar en superarlo? Preguntó la ojiperla.

Naruto no pudo disimular su sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Hinata con tono de sobradez y una mirada llena de prepotencia ¿esa era SU hinata?

-tsk(chasqueando la lengua y mirando al cielo) yo pensé que eras más fuerte, mira que reaccionar así cuando tienes tanto por hacer ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas que de ti depende que todos salgan de este miserable genjutsu? Le recriminaba fríamente la de cabellos con destellos azulosos.  
- (con tono quebrado)¿De que hablas Hinata? ¿De verdad crees que es poca cosa que te hayas muerto? (levantándose y apretando fuertemente por los brazos a la ojiperla mientras la zarandeaba) ¿crees que para mi es fácil seguir como si nada hubiera pasado? (llorando)¿Es que para ti no significó nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros en esta ilusión haciéndome estúpidas fantasias con nuestra relación y darme cuenta de que cuando salgamos tu ya no estarás? MIERDA HINATA PARA MI YA NADA ES IMPORTANTE. (soltándola) Toda mi miserable vida ha sido perder a mis seres queridos: primero a mis padres, luego a Jiraiya y ahora a ti… es más de lo que puedo soportar, de que me sirve salir de aquí si tú ya no vas a estar…  
Hinata: ¿ah entonces que mi muerte sea en vano verdad? (con sarcasmo)  
Esas palabras fueron como un baldado de agua fría para el ojiazul. –pe-pero..  
Hinata: ¡pero nada! ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo cuando me desperté y me di cuenta de que me morí? Deja de ser tan superficial naruto, la que me morí fui yo no tú, allá afuera hay toda una gama de personas que te quieren, apoyan y confían en ti, tú nunca vas a estar solo, tienes a Tsunade, a Kakashi, a los novatos,a todo el pueblo de konoha, a sakura… (esto último lo dice con tristeza)  
Naruto: LAS COSAS NO FUERON CÓMO TÚ LAS PIENSAS, YO NO LA PREFERÍ A ELLA, YO-yo-yo solo estaba…  
Hinata: eso ya no importa…Naruto, confio en que en algún momento derrotes a akatsuki, tienes que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso natural, lo que vivimos acá lo vamos a tener guardado siempre en nuestro corazón, yo nunca dejaré de amarte y nunca te olvidaré (entrelazando sus manos con las del rubio y sonriendole) anda naruto tú lo puedes hacer, yo nunca te dejaré solo, es una promesa…  
Naruto: Hinata, yo-yo te amo, no sabes lo mucho que te amo, (triste) pero no puedo soportar que no te vuelva a ver.  
Hinata: me volveras a ver…(señalándole la cabeza) aquí y (señalándole el corazón) aquí. Te visitare en tus sueños naruto-kun, nunca podras olvidar mi sonrisa y mi cabello ¿recuerdas?

FLASH-BACK

-NARUTO-KUN, NARUTO-KUN, una melodiosa voz se escuchaba acercarse, el ojiazul volteó y era hinata, si su adorada Hinata (oh , es ella y me está hablando, hace rato no lo hacia y por que lleva el cabello recogido?)  
Hinata: naruto-kun, hola como estás? (hace mucho tiempo no lo veía tan cerca, que bien me siento ^^)  
Todos: ¿?  
Naruto: (nervioso y sonriendo )ho-hola Hina-chan, estoy bien, y tu?  
Hinata: en serio? Bueno me alegra, es que hace rato no hablábamos, y pues quería saber si comíamos hoy todos juntos con las chicas, que les parece?  
Naruto: ami me parece genial!  
Todos: si, está bien.  
Mientras todos caminaban hacia la cafetería Naruto tomó valor para agarrar a Hinata por la muñeca y susurrale en el oído ¿Hina no te parece que te ves mejor con el cabello suelto? (quitándole la liga que sostenía su larga cabellera al tiempo que la ojiperla comenzaba a sufrir un ataque de sonrojos masivos)  
Hinata: esto-yo-bueno-ehh..(risa nerviosa)  
Naruto: jajajaj ¿sabes? Cuando salgamos de la prepa hay dos cosas que nunca olvidaré… Tú hermoso cabello largo y tu encantadora sonrisa hi-na-ta.  
Hinata: (al colapso nervioso y roja como un pimentón) gracias naruto-kun (pensando: y yo que pensaba cortarme mi cabello pero a naruto-kun le gusta ^^, eso me hace muy feliz)

FIN DEL FLAS-BACK (Nota de la autora: jajajaja psss nunca se habían preguntado por que al fin Hinata no se había cortado el cabello en el capitulo 10? Jajaja pss ahí tienen su respuesta, y más risa me dio cuando supe la historia de amor entre kushina y Minato que resultó ser también por el cabello de ella jajajaj Kishi y yo a veces estamos conectados XD)

Naruto: (sonriendo con nostalgia) si lo recuerdo (cogiéndole la cabellera azulada) entonces trataré de dormir el mayor tiempo posible para estar contigo (acercándose poco a poco y cerrando los ojos hasta que se unieron en un hermoso y delicado beso.)

Madara: bueno ahora sí, lo prometido es deuda, acá tienen el pergamino de libertad de almas, ya no los necesito más.  
Pain: entonces por fín nuestras almas descansan en paz .  
Sasori, Deidara, Konan y Pain se desvanecen en el aire, dejando sólo el aroma a claveles que expedían sus cuerpos…  
Itashi: y ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? Ya no te bastó con quitarme a mi hermano que ahora quieres seguir jugando con mi espíritu?  
Sasuke: jajajaja (cinico) ¿ahora si te afecta mi bienestar? No seas patético yo jamás renunciaré a mi venganza, el clan Uchiha revivirá de las cenizas cuando todos los malditos ancianos de la hoja paguen con su muerte!  
Madara: dejen la pelea de hermanitos para después por que ya llegó la hora, puedo sentirlo, el jinchuruki ya va a liberar el genjutsu. Como habíamos quedado ¿No sasuke? Espero que mi esfuerzo de devolver el tiempo no sea en vano…  
Itashi: Todos uds son unos enfermos!  
Sasuke: Hinata, naruto, prepárense para mi venganza…

¡LIBERACIÓN! Gritó Naruto al terminar de hacer los sellos de la serpiente el buey y el tigre.  
Al mismo tiempo Madara realizaba su técnica de teletrasportación para que todos fueran dirigidos unos segundos antes de todo- Shunshin not-jutsu!

Y entonces el tiempo se suspendió. Mientras la mente de cada uno de los ninjas regresaba a su cuerpo físico, los últimos acontecimientos antes de que el cuervo de Itashi saliera del organismo de naruto (para desencadenar el genjutsu) se devolvían a una velocidad vertiginosa. La realidad se estancó en el preciso momento de cuando naruto y sakura corrían hacia Hinata al darse cuenta de que la técnica de Kisame la alcanzó y ésta se desangraba poco a poco, Naruto no entendía qué estaba sucediendo ¿no se suponía que las cosas habían quedado cuando ya Hinata estaba muerta y él iba a luchar contra Sasuke?. Sin embargo, un aire de esperanza le surcó en el corazón y sin detenerse a pensar en demasía seguía corriendo con el único objetivo ayudar a su único amor, aún sabiendo que lo más probable es que no pudiera hacer nada para antes de que ellos llegaran al cuerpo casi inerte de la ojiperla encontraron el paso obstaculizado por Madara, Naruto enarcó una ceja al encontrarlo en un estado fatigado y casi enfermizo ¿Desde cuando Madara se mostraba tan débil? Pero no había tiempo para pensar, lo único importante era ir a donde la chica de los cabellos azulosos.  
Naruto: Rasengan! Gritaba extasiado y lleno de adrenalina por la furia mientras intentaba propinarle su acumulación de energía al hombre enmascarado, pero éste desaparecía de su vista sin pestañear y volvía a parecer detrás de él ejecutándole duros golpes y técnicas de fuego.

Mientras tanto Hinata en medio de su dolor físico y moral trataba de decir sus últimas palabras antes de morir pero encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su mano era apretada por algo cálido y suave. Vanos fueron sus esfuerzos por tratar de visualizar el rostro del sujeto que la tocaba, sólo una imagen borrosa procesaba su ya casi apagado cerebro.

-No te preocupes Hinata, tan sólo apretame fuerte la mano.  
Hinata: (esa voz, esa voz tan cortante, seca pero siempre imponente era muy conocida)… ¿Sa-sa-sasuke?  
Sasuke: shhh no te esfuerces (pensando: Mierda! No me acordaba que yo había perdido mi espada en la batalla, y ¿ahora donde demonios voy a guardar el alma de Hinata si no tengo otra cosa cerca mientras se recupera? Piensa piensa sasuke, piensa… ohhh me arriesgaré) FUIN JUTSU!  
Entonces Hinata comenzó a sentir una calidez en todo su interior ¿esa era la sensación de morir? No sabía ni estaba segura pero si era así se reprochaba el hecho de tenerle miedo a la muerte con anterioridad, era tan placentera la sensación que mil veces moriría si se iba a sentir tan bien… de su mano comenzó a emerger una gelatina azul, y su ombligo empezó a contraerse, de pronto sintió un ¡CRASH! Como si la hubieran dividido en dos y mientras Sasuke se resquebrajaba por el dolor y el esfuerzo ella se sumergía en el interior de un órgano pequeño y palpitante del azabache. Su corazón.

Continuará…

Jejejejeje que creen que va a pasar? MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ si quieren conti comenten pero YA! Jajaja besitos a todos.


	17. El funeral

Hola! ehhh, puessss creo que ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar y pues bueno a veces fue porque estaba enferma, otras ocupada y otras por pura huevaaaaa jejejeje pero en fin, acá estoy nuevamente y sé que muchos ya estaban pensando que ya había abandonado el fic, asi que a esas personas les reitero YO TERMINO LO QUE EMPIEZO asi me demore un poquito más de lo normal , a todos les pido muchas disculpas por tanta demora, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios pero espero no demorarme tanto la próxima vez. Sin más me despido dejandoles muchos besitos. Y espero me ragalen sus comentarios. 

**Capítulo 17:El funeral  
**

****

Las gotas de lluvia caían grandes, veloces y casi dolorosas en la piel, las huellas y los rastros de la multitud que horas antes estaban en el lugar ya no se podían percibir pero la sensación de frio y pesadumbre que había visto en la cara de los presentes todavía coexistía con el paisaje fúnebre en el que estaba. Había esperado más de seis horas para que la última persona por fin dejara solo el lugar, tenía que aceptar que nunca había visto en su vida tanta tristeza en la cara de un hombre y es que ese rubio de ojos claros había logrado casi conmoverlo y eso que él siempre se creyó un hombre sin sentimientos, pero en serio, tenía que ser una roca para que no le tocara aunque sea un poco la desgracia de ese sujeto, pues aunque el sufrimiento era parte natural de la sociedad, él siempre se había tomado la molestia de matar rápido a sus víctimas, si, las veía padecer, le suplicaban, le lloraban y él se jactaba por el sufrimiento de los otros, pero al fin y al cabo la muerte les daba piedad llevándoselos lejos de las angustias terrenales. Pero eso no sucedería con ese jinchuruki, parecía que estaba muerto en vida y sus pesares lo estaban consumiendo ¿tanto se sufre por perder a un ser querido? Psss que va! Él perdió a toda su familia, hasta para qué ocultarlo, él mismo dio muerte a más de uno, si, también murieron varias de sus mujeres a las cuales le tenía un poco de afecto, ¿pero él que hacía cuando se morían? Los enterraba, pensaba un poco en esas personas y Adios! Se superaba! Pero con ese sujeto que segundo antes había visto no sucedíó eso…

El funeral de Hinata hyuga se había realizado a las cuatro de la tarde, la aldea completa vestida de negro se encontraba alrededor de la fosa en la cual se hallaba enterrada la antes kunoichi, cada persona se acercaba a la lápida y al tiempo que dejaban caer lágrimas algunas sinceras, otras no tanto, dejaban una pequeña flor del color que quisieran. La hokage y sus amigos expresaron algunas palabras para describir lo buena ninja que era, lo buena amiga, la mejor de las hijas, la más solidaria de la aldea, etc, etc y toda la basura que siempre se dice en ese tipo de rituales. Y mientras la mayoría escuchaba y hablaba sobre la difunta, él pudo notar la desdicha completa en uno de ellos, el portador del kyubi, más conocido como Naruto Usumaki, estaba ahí de pie, con la mirada en la nada, como si el cuerpo se estuviera sosteniendo sólo por el tronco de un árbol que le servía de soporte, parecía que su espíritu lo había abandonado, pudo notar que varios de sus compañeros lo abrazaron y le susurraban cosas al oído pero el rubio ni se inmutaba, seguía inerte, con la mirada perdida y la cara sin expresión. Cuando la muchedumbre por fín dejó el lugar, sus amigos solo lo vieron con tristeza y prefirieron dejarlo solo. Naruto esperó varios minutos, mirando las gotas caer, dejándose mojar y ensuciar. Notó que el chico se quitó las sandalias y caminó descalzo por el prado hasta llegar al terreno donde habían enterrado a la joven. Lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua que rodaba por todo el rostro y el cuerpo del ninja, los labios comprimidos con los dientes y los puños apretados reflejaban la impotencia y luctuosidad que sentía. De repente, giró su rostro y mirada al cielo, como quien quiere ver y detallar cada segundo del atardecer que ya estaba llegando, y ya no eran lágrimas, eran sollozos, Naruto lloraba como un niño de cinco años y con sus dos manos apretaba fuertemente su pecho, quizá para calmar su ya destrozado corazón. No sabía qué diablos estaba pensando ese sujeto pero se dio cuenta que comenzó a tocarse los labios, luego las mejillas y por último el cabello con una sonrisa medio torcida y algo nostálgica, luego sacó de un pequeño pañuelo un trozo de pelo negro-azulado y comenzó a olerlo, ¡ese tipo sí que era raro! Se pasaba el trozo de cabello por todo el rostro como quien dice para sentir esas hebras acariciar su piel ¡la locura lo está consumiendo! Luego de varios minutos observó como el jinshuruki se acostaba al lado del terreno donde yacía debajo el ataúd de la Hyuga y se percató de que éste comenzaba a susurrar cosas ¡cómo si los muertos escucharan! Alcanzó sólo a oír "contigo, tebayó y bobita" de todo un monólogo de más de tres horas con la tumba, tenía que aceptar que su fuerte no era el escuchar a grandes distancias.

Luego cuando la noche ya estaba en su máximo esplendor, la luna oculta por las nubes negras y el aguacero que no cesaba, por fin vio cómo el rubio se levantó, besó el suelo y con paso pausado y bastante discordante se marchó del cementerio. El momento era el perfecto, el lugar estaba deshabitado y dudaba que con esa tempestad algún aventurero se cruzara en su camino, desenterrar el cuerpo de Hinata Hyuga era su misión, porque estaba contra el tiempo y además quitar y volver a llenar una fosa con tierra que al fin y al cabo estaba fresca nunca daría sospechas.

-Mierda! Yo ya había decidido dejar esta organización, además ud mismo le dijo a Sasuke-kun que yo ahora sólo era un estorbo ¿No lo recuerda?- Objetaba y se quejaba una sexy pelirroja que vestía sólo un corto short negro y una camisa ombliguera lila de mangas largas.  
-Parece que la chica es toda una fiera y nunca te perdonará haberle dado la idea a Sasuke de matarla, Madara-san- decía divertido un hombre tiburón.  
-Mantén con vida a Sasuke-kun por unos momentos más, o sino me veré en la penosa necesidad de terminar lo que negligentemente no acabó él- le gruñía Madara al tiempo que le mostraba a la peliroja su sharingan activado.  
-ahhhhhhhh- lloriqueba la chica al sentir las mordidas profundas que el azabache le proporcionaba en sus brazos. ¿Por qué sasuke.-kun está tan enfermo?¿se supone que sólo con una de mis mórdidas se recuperaba de cualquier mal físico?  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, sólo limítate a proporcionarle la energía que necesite hasta que llegue el remedio-le replicaba el Uchiha líder.  
-Mis energías no son limitadas, yo también estoy bastante exhausta, si sigo dejando que sasuke-kun me muerda tan seguido la que va a terminar muerta seré yo- rebatía con un semblante bastante deplorable, pálido y sudoroso la pelirroja.  
-Kisame, dale pastillas de alimento a esta mujer para que no se descompense- ordenaba Madara-¿Porqué diablos se estará demorando zetsu con lo que le encargué?- se cuestionaba malhumorado.

Hiashi, Tsunade, Shikamaru y Kakashi se encontraban reunidos una vez más pero ahora en la oficina oficial de la hokage, los cuatros tenían una mirada bastante seria y de preocupación, la situación en la aldea de la hoja era crítica, pues la pelea que se llevó a cabo tan sólo un dia antes contra akatsuki había dejado en escombros a Konoha, las pérdidas materiales y humanas fueron demasiadas y teniendo en cuenta el endeudamiento y hueco fiscal que se tenía por culpa de las apuestas clandestinas de la líder Hokage no iba a ser tan fácil conseguir la ayuda económica para reestablecerse.

-Visitaré a Gaara para ver que ayudas nos puede brindar-sugería el ninja intelectua Shikamaru.  
-Esperemos que las relaciones con sunagakure sean de mucha ayuda en estos momentos.-decía esperanzada la hokage  
-Bien, lady Tsunade el clan Hyuga está dispuesto a colaborar con algo de su capital para ayudar con las deudas.-brindaba su apoyo Hiashi  
-Le agradezco su generosidad Hiashi-sama, sé que para ud no ha sido fácil sobrellevar toda esta situación y más cuando ha perdido a su primogénita- comentaba un poco nostálgica la líder mujer.  
-Aunque no sepamos bien que ha ocurrido con ella, sé que algún día la volveré a ver, además sé que mi hija también hubiera querido que yo ayudara con la causa.-comentaba con la voz un poco quebrada Hiashi.  
-Lo que pasó en el campo de batalla todavía no ha quedado muy claro para mí, yo estaba muy lejos de todo cuando me desperté del genjutsu y no logré ver nada-decía Shikamaru.  
-En ese caso te lo contaré- comenzaba a relatar kakashi.

FLASH-BACK

Madara y Naruto se veían desafiantes, esperando el movimiento del otro para llevar a cabo sus ataques. El jinchuruki ya se había dado cuenta de la técnica de teletransportación de su enemigo, por lo que no seguiría perdiendo el tiempo tratando de propinarle rasengas cuando todos se los esquivaba ese uchiha, sin embargo su mente no podía pensar, pues su preocupación se centraba era en lograr ir a donde su querida Hinata, pues guardaba la esperanza de no perderla todavía, no teniendo a sakura como ninja médica y así sea arrastrando a la pelirosa la obligaría a que hiciera todo lo posible por salvar a su princesa, así los esfuerzos fueran en vano.  
Pero los segundos y minutos seguían pasando y él nada que podía deshacerse del estorboso líder de akatsuki y eso que tenía que agradecer que no estaba el ninja tiburón cerca porque éste se encontraba peleando con el incansable Gai-sensei y ¿los demás? Apenas despertándose del genjutsu y ubicándose en la realidad. La situación ya lo estaba desesperando, cuando un grito seco y entrañable llegó a los oídos de él, sakura y Madara.

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- gritaba sasuke tratando de contener todo el dolor del cual estaba siendo víctima, sentía que sus venas iban a explotar en cualquier momento, y su corazón se estrujaba como si fuera un acordéon. El dolor era demasiado y estaba seguro de que moriría miserablemente y sus esfuerzos para salvar a Hinata iban a ser en vano. Todo se habia ido a la mierda, el vómito de sangre y una imagen borrosa de alguien verde con negro habían sido para él la última cosa que vería estando vivo, podía sentir la mano ya rígida y fría de su compañera, la muerte se lo estaba llevando, hasta que…

-Muerde sasuke-kun-esa voz era clara y muy conocida- ¿karin?- tanteó el joven azabache.

-Vamos zorra haz que muerda, que para eso te saqué de ese asqueroso calabozo en el que estabas- le ordenaba Setzu, el hombre planta.  
-mmmmmm-se quejaba con un placer un poco masoquista la peliroja cuando sintió los dientes de sasuke perforar su piel.

El chackra de karín había logrado calmar un poco el dolor en el uchiha, pero la sensación de que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca en algún momento lo tenía casi sin respiración y con una tez páliducha, no podría moverse por si solo, de eso estaba seguro, además de que necesitaba que alguien curara las heridas del cuerpo de Hinata para poder volver a transpasar su alma a su cuerpo original, y por lo que tenía entendido karin podía curar lesiones físicas siempre y cuando la persona estuviera viva, y en este caso Hinata no lo estaba, asi que la tarea le tocaría a zetsu, que también tenía poderes curativos, pero antes de que idiera ayuda al ninja planta apareció la imagen de Madara ante ellos y con una fuerte y clara orden se hizo sentir:

-Nos largamos.  
-cof, cof, necesito que curen a Hinata para poder..cof, cof-trataba de hablar Sasuke.  
-Será después de que la entierren porque alla vienen demasiados shinobis y yo ya he perdido mucha energía utilizando la devuelta del tiempo, y teniendo en cuenta que tpu estás en estas condiciones no nos podemos valer solo de Kisame y Setsu, lo mejor es una retirada, llevaremos a esta chiquilla para que te mantenga con vida mientras nos hacemos del cuerpo de la hyuga- Proponía tajantemente el líder de akatsuki.  
-Pero yo no quiero ir con…-Karin no logró terminar su frase por que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos incluida ella, ya estaban transportados en una de las guaridas de la organización de traidores.

Mientras en lo que quedaba de Konoha se encontraban todo el grupo de shinobis "novatos" observando con tristeza y muchos con llanto a naruto abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Hinata, todos sabían que era algo que no se iba a poder evitar pero lamentaban el destino de su amiga y el dolor de su compañero hiperactivo por perderla a ella y sasuke que por lo visto, no había cambiado su manera de pensar y siguió al aldo de akatsuki. Sakura lloraba amargamente mientras se cuestionaba una y otra vez el porqué el uchiha quería seguir con su estúpida venganza, olvidándose de todo lo que habían vivido juntos en la ilusión en la que antes estaban. Ino y tenten se abrazaban para darse apoyo moral y Shikamaru que sabía los planes ocultos del uchiha se fijó que de una de las manos de Hinata habían rastros de un líquido pegachento y azuloso, por lo visto si había transportado el alma de la hyuga ¿pero a qué? Era la cuestión…

Ese día fue uno de los más lúgebres en la aldea, Tsunade sabía que algo había pasado a última hora para que sasuke no hubiera podido llevarse el cuerpo de hinata con él, por lo que suponía que otro cuerpo utilizarían, lo importante era que Hinata seguía con vida pero eso no podía saberlo nadie más que los implicados en el plan, por lo menos por ahora. Sabía que era cruel no contarle la verdad a Naruto pues era consciente de que el chico estaba sufriendo las mil cosas, pero también sabía que si se lo decía él era capaz de ir él mismo a buscar a sasuke y entrar a la boca del lobo con akatsuki y eso no lo podía permitir, esa organización no podía conseguir el kyubi o sino sería la perdición de todo el mundo shinobi.

Todo sea por buscar una solución rápida y eficaz para luchar contra esa rata de Madara, y la única salida era que Naruto se fuera entrenar con el hermano del raikage, Bee-san, pues ella era conocedora que ese sujeto era el único jinchuruki capaz de dominar a su demonio interior. Además de que otra cosa que la tenía preocupada era que tenia que cumplir con la palabra dada a Hinata en el genjutsu, ella debía darle el puesto de Hokage al hiperáctivo rubio y eso era un tema que también tenía que tratar con el consejo y los señores feudales de la aldea, por que ella era una mujer de palabra. El problema era que no podía darle a Naruto su puesto cuando la aldea estaba sumergida en tantas pérdidas materiales y humanas, la situación era crítica y en el estado mental en el que se encontraba Naruto dudaba mucho que pudiera con la carga, asi que había decidido encontrar soluciones mientras el pupilo de Jiraiya se fuera a entrenar…

Y así fue como al siguiente día se sepultó con todos los honores a Hinata hyuga, el cementerio estaba lleno no sólo por la pérdida de esta kunoichi sino porque también estaban enterrando otros ninjas caídos en la batalla contra akatsuki, los ánimos estaban por el piso, Neji por más fuerte que ra no podía controlar las lágrimas, Lee prometía hacer una novena de ejercicios hasta caer rendido como manera para demostrarle a la memoria de Hinata que su llama de la juventud ardería en su nombre, Chouji había perdido el apetito completamente y aseguraba que de ahora en adelante haría dieta, pues muchas veces su amiga Hinata cuando estaba viva le aconsejaba que comiera más verduras y menos papitas de bolsas, Ino se encargaría de llevarle cada semana un lindo ramo de flores a su tumba, sakura se sentía culpable por todo pero su mente y corazón estaban en un conflicto permanente que no la dejaban pensar con claridad por lo que se mantuvo un poco alejada de todo el mundo, Sai no entendía muy bien ese tipo de situraciones, pero en algún libro había leído que lo mejor era permanecer callado, pero como un acto de amistad había retratado la cara de hinata a la perfección en un hermoso cuadro para exponerlo en la tumba de la hyuga y que varios se acordaran de su perfecta cara, cuadro, que Naruto ya le había pedido que se lo regalara pues en verdad no tuvo nunca una foto de su adorada Hinata. Y así, con melancolía y un profundo lamento cada shinobi se fue despidiendo de su amiga, algunos con la desasón de nunca volverla a ver sonreir, otros con la preocupación de donde realmente estaba…

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

-pues que problématico ha sido todo, el que ha llevado más del bulto ha sido el pobre de naruto- pensaba en voz alta Shikamaru.  
-Entiendo que lo que estamos haciendo no es muy ético, pero todo es por el bien de la aldea, es necesario que hables con él shikamaru, que le subas el ánimo y lo convenzas de que se vaya a entrenar, lo mejor es que él esté lejos de la aldea si hay algún posible ataque de nuevo de akatsuki- sugería la hokage.  
-demasiado problématico, Naruto está demasiado afectado- comentaba el Nara.  
-Haz lo mejor posible shikamaru, tú eres el amigo más cercano de Naruto, yo me encargaré de tratar de averiguar que ha pasado con sasuke-kun- pregonaba Kakashi.

Y así el ninja perezoso y el ninja con la boca tapada desaparecieron a cumplir sus misiones bajo una estela de humo.

-Tsunade ¿ud sabe el problema que ahora se nos avecina para que podamos nombrar a Naruto como su sucesor?-preguntaba seriamente preocupado el líder hyuga.

La líder de la hoja con la mirada gacha y con los brazos cruzados asentía con la cabeza y decía: Lo más seguro es que esos ancianos del consejo reviren porque Naruto es demasiado joven, y en ese caso querrán que se case…

Continuará…

MUAJAJAJAJA que creen que va a pasar? mmmm la verdad no creo que lo adivinen jejejejeje pero bueno me gusta saber lo que piensasn mis lectores, les envio muchos abrazos y besos, trataré de no tardar tanto la próxima vez  
Bye!


End file.
